EL Despertar a mi nueva vida
by Dulce Extasis
Summary: Un segundo...Sólo un segundo fue lo que necesitó Edward para enamorarse de esa preciosa humana semi muerta, tirada a mitad de la carretera. ¿Qué misterios podrá guardar una mente que se reusa a recordar? ¿Podrá el amor de Edward, ser más fuerte que todo?
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción.**

**El olvido… Dicen que el olvido es aquello que nosotros preferimos no recordar. Que es el desplazamiento de un dato específico hacia nuestro inconsciente, donde se guardará junto con tantas otras cosas "olvidadas", con deseos que no realizaste, o… con momentos, lugares y personas que dejaron una huella en ti.**

**Hace mucho tiempo, en la época de los Dioses, hubo una niña, una joven, caracterizada por su hermosura, su frescura, su jovialidad, y por sobre todo su carácter dócil y predispuesto. Fue bendecida con el gran don, de poder amar con fervor, tanto, como el de ser amada.**

**Trampa de la vida o capricho del destino ¿quién sabe cómo se llamará? Pero en su camino se cruzó aquel joven de cabellos como el sol, ojos como el cielo pero vacios; mejillas sonrojadas dándole aspecto de niño; labios carmesíes y carnosos, que se curvaban en grandes y hermosas sonrisas… falsas. Fue así como la enamoró. Y luego la abandonó.**

**Desesperada la chica buscó consuelo en el templo de la Diosa **_"Afrodita" _** la diosa del amor, suplicándole que le devolviera a su amado, o si no, que le arrancara el corazón, para ya no seguir sufriendo. **_Afrodita _** se apiadó de la joven; pero como no la quería dejar sin sentimientos, la diosa hizo que un trozo de escombro cayera sobre ella, dejándola inconsciente. Cuando la encontraron la joven no recordaba qué le había sucedido, de hecho no recordaba ni su propio nombre. La Diosa le había obsequiado lo que se conoce como **_Amnesia. .._

**Muchos dicen que olvidar es malo, que se pierden cosas que tal vez son importantes. Pero…**

**Pero si tuvieras la oportunidad de olvidar aquel dolor que tanto dolor te causó, aquel lugar que sólo te muestra horror y aquellas personas que tanto daño te hicieron ¿no preferirías olvidar? ¿No preferirías alejar de ti, ese recuerdo que marcó tu piel como hierro al rojo vivo, en vez de tenerlo presente a cada segundo? ¿No preferirías alejar de tus ojos ese horror que se queda contigo a cada latid de corazón? **

**Yo prefiero alejarlo de mí, elijo perderme en la espesura de la oscuridad de la inconsciencia, y jugar con los límites de mi mente, para de esa forma olvidar aquello que me causa terror. **

**¡Yo no quiero recordar! Sólo quiero ignorar todo aquello que hace que mis heridas sangren. Sé que suena egoísta, pero estoy a sólo un paso de que la dama de la muerta me lleve. **

**Lo siento, en el frío que recorre cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, en la sangre que abandona mi ser, en las heridas que abrieron en mi piel aquellas crueles y frías manos. **

**La muerte llegó… Solo ella puede tener manos tan frías y tan suaves, Reuní las fuerzas suficientes para poder pedir usa sola cosa, nada más; una sola cosa qie marque la diferencia. Desde ahora y para siempre…**

**-****No quiero recordar**** - pedí en un susurro casi inaudible, y con cansancio, pero casi con placer, me arrojé a los brazos fuertes de la Muerte que me recibió gustosa; y con regocijo me perdí en la espesura de la negrura que me rodeaba… esperando ya no despertar con aquel ardor que carcomía de apoco mi cuerpo.**

"**No quiero recordar****" ****mi último pedido resonaba en mi cabeza haciendo eco débilmente. Muy suavemente me dejé ir. **


	2. Capítulo 1: La extraña chica

**Capítulo I:****La extraña chica a mitad de la carretera. ****¿****Edward volverás a ser un asesino****?**

**(****Edward)**

**-****¡****Ya basta Emmett!- dije cansado.**

**-Oh, vamos "****Eddie"**** – ****dijeron a dúo Emmett y Alice, quienes se largaron a reír a carcajadas. **

**-¿Tu también, Jasper?- pregunté fastidiado a mi "hermano mayor" quien se reía disimuladamente. **

**-Lo lamento Edward, es sólo que tu rostro es algo de lo que uno, no puede evitar reírse- dijo entre una y otra carcajada. **

**-Pues, si tengo que soportar que mi pareja sea como ustedes, prefiero pasar mi eternidad solo- dije totalmente molesto y más que harto de sus bromas. **

**-Por favor ****Eddie****¿****no me digas que no quieres a alguien que te apapache por las noches? – dijo Emmett en una forma rara de pregunta burlesca y afirmación imposible.**

**Emmett ¡por favor! Sin imágenes mentales de Rosalie- me quejé-, ya es bastante con tener que escuchar tus pensamientos; no me des imágenes.**

**-Estúpido lector de mentes- refunfuñó él, mientras Rosalie me gruñía desde el asiento trasero.**

**Así éramos en la "familia". Nos considerábamos como tal, aunque más de uno nos ha llamado un "Gran aquelarre de desquiciados". **

**Esos somos. Vampiros.**

**Pero ninguno quiso "esto", por lo que decidimos actuar lo más normal que podamos.**

**Carlisle, nuestro padre y nuestro líder nos salvó, y nos condujo hacia algo mejor. Impidió que nos convirtiéramos en asesinos (ya sea por necesidad o por deseo), y nos ayudó a conservar la mayor cantidad de esencia humana que pudiéramos. Nos otorgó una identidad, una familia y un hogar, junto con su respeto amor incondicional y confianza.**

**Por supuesto él era el mayor con trescientos sesenta y tres años. Luego, él me convirtió a mí pero como tuve un "brote de rebeldía adolescente", me fui luego de diez años. No soportaba el que hiciera abstener mi sed, y sólo me dejara cazar animales ¡Puaj! Ha, por si no lo he mencionado todavía, aunque seamos vampiros no nos alimentamos de sangre humana. No, cazamos sólo animales. **

**¿Por dónde iba? Ha sí, bueno Carlisle me convirtió y después yo me fi; pero no tardé en volver con él, ya que aunque sólo me alimentaba de humanos que merecían un castigo, no quitaba de mi mente una palabra: ****Asesino. ****No tardé en darme cuenta, de que no era mejor que las personas a las que estaba juzgando y castigando. **

**Por lo que regresé con Carlisle, rogando que me perdonara y aceptara. Para mi grata sorpresa, él me acogió con los brazos abiertos; y no sólo eso sino que Carlisle me sorprendió aún más cuando me presentó a Esme, su esposa, compañera y desde ese momento hasta ahora y por mucho tiempo más, mi madre. **

**A la familia, luego, llego Rosalie. Desde, incluso humana, la personalidad de Rosalie me había molestado. Era la típica chica hermosa que lo único que quería era ser admirada, envidiada y amada. Cando se comprometió con el hijo del hombre más poderoso del pueblo (un ser humano vil y despreciable) parecía que todos sus deseos y expectativas se habían cumplido… De no ser, porque una noche en que Rosalie volvía tarde a su casa se encontró con su prometido en la calle. Él estaba ebrio así como los hombres que lo acompañaban, En ese estado la atacaron, y abusaron de ella. Pero no se conformaron solamente con ello sino también la hirieron, y la dejaron desangrando a mitad de una calle. **

**Así fue como la encontró Carlisle, y por supuesto, no se pudo contener e "intentó" salvarla. Como es algo obvio a Rosalie no le ocurrió nada, ya que mi padre actuó rápido; pero una media-vida no es algo que a nosotros nos agrade. **

**Dos años más tarde, cuando ella iba de casería, se topó con un oso que estaba a punto de matar a un muchacho. Sólo bastó que mi hermana lo viera, incluso todo malherido, para que encontrara a su pareja; pero como ella se sentía incapaz de transformarlo, lo llevó en brazos corriendo, cerca de cuatrocientos Km hasta Carlisle, ya que al no poder hacerlo ella, tenía que encontrar a alguien que transformara al muchacho ¿y quién mejor para eso que nuestro padre, el vampiro con más autocontrol que hayamos conocido jamás?**

**Así fue como llegó a nuestras vidas Emmett… Quien se integró a la familia con mucha facilidad, conquistó el corazón de hielo de Rosalie y años más tarde se casó con ella. **

**Muchos años después de la boda de la feliz pareja, Emmett y yo habíamos ido de caza, cuando nos salió al paso un joven. Era claramente un vampiro (no se necesitaba una confesión jurada para darse cuenta). **

**Mi hermano y yo nos pusimos a la defensiva, ya que este vampiro tenía una cara, por demás está decir, de temer por estar cubierto de cicatrices. Sin embargo éstas no eran normales, eran mordidas. Mordidas de vampiro, y por lo que se alcanzaba a ver se extendían hasta su torso, por lo que era imposible que se las halla hecha el, de modo que ¿quién era este sujeto? **

**Detrás de él había una niña; que puso una mano en el hombro del muchacho con gesto tranquilizador. Cuando lo hubo hecho me fije en la niña y noté que en realidad era también una joven adolescente, sólo que muy bajita. Se presentó, y a su compañero también; como dijo que quería hablar con Carlisle los llevamos a casa y se los presentamos a mis padres y hermana. Ellos (los muchachos desconocidos) nos contaron que sabían que éramos "vegetarianos" (era así como nos llamamos en nuestro chiste privado), y que quería unirse a nuestra familia, puesto que el joven ya estaba asqueado de matar seres humanos, y la muchacha había sido convertida (aunque no sabía por quien) hacía sólo diez años.**

**Como estaban más que predispuestos a comprometerse con el estilo de vida que llevábamos, Carlisle no tuvo ninguna objeción en integrarlos a la familia (claro que luego de una breve mirada con nosotros para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera en desacuerdo con la decisión tomada). **

**De ese modo se unieron a la familia Jasper y Alice.**

**Más allá de que sus historias era sumamente interesantes (sobre todo la de Alice) había algo que era sumamente intrigante y era el hecho de ¿cómo fue que nos encontraron? ¿Cómo sabían que éramos vegetarianos?**

**Muy simple, algunos vampiros renacíamos a esta nueva vida, con… dones. Claro que no éramos Súper man, no volábamos, ni teníamos visión de rayos **_X, _**pero junto con las características de vampiros, como una gran velocidad, audición aguda, fuerza extraordinaria y una belleza sobre-humana (valga la ironía), algunos como Alice, Jasper y yo, tenemos capacidades aparte. Por mi lado, puedo leer mentes, o, mejor dicho escuchar pensamientos; Jasper era capaz de influir en las emociones, es decir que era capaz de apaciguar a una muchedumbre exaltada, y a la inversa, en lo personal lo encontré sumamente divertido cuando exaltó a Emmett haciendo que corriera por toda la casa; y finalmente Alice podía ver el futuro.**

**Sé que suena raro, si, pero así es, ella podía ver imágenes sobre lo que podía pasar dependiendo de las decisiones tomadas. Claro no todo está escrito en piedra y no se puede ver también influye las decisiones externas y lo que se hace sin una intención previa, es decir por instinto… Pero eso no quita que sea divertido y útil. Con el tiempo Jasper y Alice se integraron muy bien, yo encontré una hermana con la que podía conversar incluso sin palabras, Emmett encontró un hermano que podía pelear con él, ya que según sus palabras, al poder, yo, escuchar sus pensamientos hacía "trampa"; y Rosalie encontró en Alice a la perfecta hermana compañera de compras.**

**Así que eme aquí, en el auto con mis cuatro hermanos, yendo de casería, soportando sus burlas sobre que yo sea el único soltero de la familia.**

**-****Eddie, Eddie ¡Eddie!**** - gritó en mi oído Alice.**

**-Alice no me grites, te puedo oír a dos km de distancia- me quejé.**

**-Sí lo sé, pero cuando estás en luna, no hay quien te baje de allí- se excusó mi hermana.**

**-Sólo tú tienes ese don, ¿verdad?- pregunté con ironía a mi hermanita girando para poder verla.**

**-¡Edward cuidado!- gritó Emmett desde atrás.**

**Giré rápidamente mi rostro hacia la carretera y lo vi. Una muchacha tirada a mitad de la carretera, empapada por la lluvia. Me acercaba a ella a doscientos diez km/h por lo que no podía frenar. En vez de ello giré el auto tratando de frenarlo, quedando la ventanilla del lado derecho de cara a la joven inconsciente. Luego di marcha atrás y me alejé lo suficiente como para que no hubiera accidentes, ya que Jasper no era conocido por su súper auto-control y era mejor no tentar a la suerte. **

**Una vez que alejé el auto lo suficiente, me bajé y corrí hasta la muchacha velocidad humana, se veía desmayada pero era mejor no correr riesgos. La torrencial lluvia que caía no me permitía oír si su corazón latía; la sangre salía de su cuerpo por lo que dejé de respirar (ese hábito no era una necesidad, como sí lo es para un humano pero no hacerlo era incómodo).**

**La joven estaba desmadejada, empapada por la lluvia y su propia sangre. Su ropa tenía girones en la pierna del lado del muslo izquierdo casi hasta la rodilla y comenzaba desde la cadera. También su blusa estaba desgarrada a la altura de sus pechos dejando ver grandes retazos de la tela de su sujetador y tramos de piel.**

**Pero no fue ése aspecto de ella lo que me distrajo, no. No fue el hecho de que una joven estuviera tirada en el suelo a la mitad de la nada, o que su expresión y sus ropas rasgadas dieran la impresión de haber sido atacada.**

**Eso no fue. No.**

**Fue su rostro.**

**Tenía un rostro de ángel. Su cabello castaño oscuro en contraste con su rostro pálido era algo que no tenía igual en este mundo, tan delicado, tan hermoso. Sus mejillas, que desde lejos se podían ver suaves, estaban delicadamente sonrojadas otorgándole una perfecta mescla entre niña y mujer. **

**Y sus labios… Dios, sus labios se veían tan delicados, pero tan apetecibles; su labio inferior se veía un poco más relleno que el superior, pero eso sólo la hacía más perfecta.**

**De repente algo se apoderó de mí. Llegó tan hondo en mi ser que, incluso, pudo tomar por asalto a la poca esencia que me quedaba de hombre. Por todo mi cuerpo corría una necesidad desconocida, incluso mi lado más noble me decía, gritaba y ordenaba que hiciera caso a mis instintos; que en ese momento lo único que me pedían era, que la besara.**

**¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? ¿Desde cuándo alguien me podía provocar esto a mí? ¿Qué era esto? ¿Qué significa?**

**Me acerqué a ella lentamente, sin despegar mi vista de esos labios, casi como si me hubiera hipnotizado; pero tenía que acercarme y comprobar que seguía con vida.**

**Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente a la niña (pues se veía como una), me arrodillé a su lado y sentí su calor (o más bien tibieza) y su lento y débil palpitar.**

**Ella moría poco a poco.**

**Mi necesidad ganó la pelea, y mi voluntad se convirtió en pequeñas partes de nada. Acorté la distancia que había entre ambos y la tomé en brazos.**

**En cuanto estuvo allí, tomó un poco de aire y con gran dificultad pronunció:**

**-No quiero recordar- su voz era algo rasposa por el esfuerzo, pero aún así suave, delicada; era hermosa y perfecta-. No quiero recordar- repitió como si su vida dependiera de ello.**

**Luego de eso, soltó el aire que había tomado y se desmayó. A los pocos segundos me di cuenta de que su corazón no latía con regularidad y hasta se oía más débil que antes.**

**Una imagen llenó mi cabeza; no me había dado cuenta de que Alice estaba parada detrás de mí y me mostraba lo que iba a suceder. **

"**La joven yacía en mis brazos, muerta, y yo desesperado trataba inútilmente de despertarla. Mientras a un lado, mi hermana intentaba calmarla.**

**-No-dije, alejando de mí esa visión-, ella no puede morir.**

**-No puedes hacer nada, Edward-dijo Alice suavemente.**

**-Sí puedo- dije testarudamente.**

**-Todos los humanos mueren en algún momento.**

**-¡Pero ella no!-dije casi gritando.**

**-¿Quién es ella?-me preguntó-¿Qué te sucede?**

**-No lo sé Alice-la miré a los ojos-. Pero, ¿comprenderías si te dijera que no puedo dejarla morir?**

**-Verdaderamente no-dijo muy despacio-; pero puedes explicarme mientras Carlisle la cura.**

**-Gracias-le dije con toda la gratitud que sentía en ese momento. Iba a decir algo más cuando la joven se movió en mis brazos e hizo una gran mueca de dolor, dejando salir un grito ahogado que me congeló.**

**-Bueno lo primero es lo primero- dijo Alice- ; tú llévala con Carlisle y yo les explico a los chicos.**

**-Sí- dije rápidamente. La tomé en brazos y la alcé lo más delicadamente posible que pude. Aún así, hizo muecas de dolor, yo la sostuve fuertemente pero al mismo tiempo suave y comencé a correr, después de todo era el vampiro más rápido de la familia. El martes se abrió paso ante mi camino y el viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza a causa de la carrera.**

**La joven se estremecía de frío cada vez más y yo gruñía aún más por la impotencia de no poder aportarle un poco de calor y protección con mi cuerpo. **

**Llegué y ni bien puse un pie en el umbral de la casa lo llamé: **

**¡Papá!- grité como loco.**

**-Edward- Esme salió de la cocina perpleja y preocupada-, ¿qué sucede?**

**-¿Dónde está Carlisle?- pregunté desesperadamente.**

**-Aquí estoy ¿qué ocurrió?- preguntó mi padre que estaba a mi lado.**

**-Papá, se mure- dije rápidamente- la joven se muere.**

**-Tranquilo Edward- dijo mi padre- llevémosla arriba. Mmm- mi padre miró sus ropas rotas-, Esme cariño, ¿podrías buscarle ropa nueva? Y ve a mi estudio, necesito mi maletín, vendas, aguja, hilo, agua caliente, desinfectante y en mi estudio hay medicamentos ¿puedes traerlos también?**

**-Claro-mi madre salió enseguida a buscar lo que mi padre le pidió por las escaleras.**

**-Vamos Edward, hay que llevarla arriba- dijo me padre.**

**La llevamos a segundo piso a una de las habitaciones para huéspedes (cada tanto unos amigos venían y se quedaban algunos meses con nosotros y para ellos les preparábamos esas habitaciones). La acomodé suavemente en el colchón, tratando de que no sufriera un ápice de dolor; una gran mueca me demostró que había fallado sin remedio.**

**Me arrodillé al lado de su cabeza y tomé su mano. No sabía qué era, pero algo me decía que no la dejara. Otra parte de mi mente me decía que no la tocara, después de todo y era un depredador y ella una posible presa. Pero, el contacto se sentía tan bien. Era el placer puro; la suavidad y la delicadeza de su mano en contraste con la rigidez y la gelidez de la mía.**

**Sentí que me observaban y giré el rostro apartando la mirada de mi mano entrelazada a la de la joven; para poder ver el rostro de mi padre con una expresión que oscilaba entre sorprendido, confuso y divertido. Una combinación, sin duda rara.**

**-Aquí está todo lo que me pediste, Carlisle- mi madre entró en la habitación ¡Bendita sea! Interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que mi padre estuvo a punto de decir. **

**Luego de entregar el maletín y todos los elementos que m padre solicitó, dejó la ropa al pie de la cama pensando en cambiarla cuando no estuviéramos nosotros, cuando se topó con mi mano junto a la de la muchacha. El primer gesto, inconfundible, fue el de la sorpresa. Para pasar a una de esas sonrisas tan dulces y características de ella.**

**Esme y Carlisle se miraron sonrientes.**

**-¿Les tengo que recordar que m… que la chica se está muriendo?- estuve a punto de decir algo que no tendría ni que haber pensado, sólo espero que no lo hayan notado.**

**-Tranquilo, todo estará bien- me dijo mi padre aún sonriente-. Pero necesito que salgas, Edward.**

**-¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué?- ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué discutía, para no dejar sola a la joven?**

**-Porque Esme tiene que cambiar su ropa y luego yo comenzaré a curarla. Y si no me equivoco mucho creo que no querrás estar aquí cuando la sangre comience a correr ¿verdad?**

**-N… no- dudé, pero sin dudas no querría estar ahí, cuando comenzara a currarla.**

**-Bien ve abajo- me dio Carlisle.**

**-Tus hermanos llegaron- me dijo Esme-; creo que quieren hablar contigo.**

**Bajé las escaleras en menos de un segundo esperando poder hablar con Alice y que me dijera cómo iba a estar la joven. Pero al bajar sólo me encontré a Emmett y a Rosalie.**

**-¿Dónde está Alice?**

**-¿Qué sucedió?**

**Todos preguntamos al mismo tiempo, nos miramos un segundo y sonreímos. Así somos los Cullens.**

**-Primero lo primero- cité la frase de Alice-, ¿dónde están Alice y Jasper?**

**Pues, cuando tu saliste a correr con la chica humana- comenzó a relatar Rosalie-, Jasper bajó del auto murmurado algo sobre que le sucedía algo a Alice. Luego nos dijo que era mejor que te siguiéramos en el auto y que ella y Jasper iban a busca algo en el bosque. Sin decir más ambos se metieron en el bosque.**

**-¿No dijo qué iba a buscar?**

**-No dijo nada más-me contestó –Emmett-. Ahora dinos ¿qué sucede?**

**-Una joven estaba en la carretera, como ya vieron, estaba herida y la traje aquí para que Carlisle la cure- simplifiqué los hechos para no ahondar en lo que me sucedía con ella.**

**-¿Y por qué lo hiciste?- me preguntó Rose con intriga.**

**-A decir verdad; no lo sé- contesté lo más sincero de que fui capaz.**

**-¿Y te das cuenta de que por eso nos podrías poner en peligro por ello?**

**El enojo de Rosalie me enfureció.**

**-Sólo hice lo mimo que Carlisle hizo por ti- le recriminé con furia.**

**-Bueno tranquilo- me dijo Emmett entre tranquilizador y amenazante-, pero ¿qué tenía la chica?**

**-Al parecer fue atacada…**

**-¿De qué modo fue atacad?- me interrumpió Rosalie.**

**-Por lo que vi de sus ropas y sus heridas parece como si la hubieran forzado- mis labios se curvaron mostrando los dientes de la rabia que me producía la sola idea de alguien pudiendo hacerle algo tan vil z mi pequeño ángel… Esperen ¡¿yo dije ****MI**** ángel?- o hubieran tratado de hacerlo.**

**-Ahora entiendo- me dijo Rose-; no digo que no haya sido una locura, pero sin duda fue algo muy bueno lo que hiciste.**

**Eso sin duda me sorprendió de mi hermana, pero de su mente salían distintos pensamientos sobre lo que le sucedió y la compasión surgió de ella con una gran sonrisa. **

**En ese instantes llegaron Alice y Jasper corriendo y tomados de la mano.**

**-¿Alice, dónde estabas?- pregunté desesperado.**

**-Buscando pistas-dijo mi hermana-. ¿Qué sucedió con ella?**

**-Carlisle la está curando ahora, tú ¿puedes ver algo?**

**-Lo he intentado pero sólo puedo vislumbrar una sombra nada clara, sé que es ella, pero no puedo ver más.**

**-Hay algo más importante- dijo Jasper totalmente serio.**

**-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Emmett totalmente intrigado.**

**-Unos metros más en el bosque encontramos su olor- nos explicó-, lo seguimos y nos adentramos en el bosque; parecía que llegara desde su mismo centro pero eso no tenía explicación, luego nos dimos cuenta de que el olor tomaba otra dirección. Doblaba haciendo una gran U y volvía a la misma carretera unos kilómetros más adelante.**

**-¿Cuántos kilómetros?- preguntó sumamente interesada Rosalie.**

**-Serían al menos unos veinticinco kilómetros.**

**-¿Eso importa?- pregunté exasperado- ¿Qué había allí?**

**-Bueno…-Jasper titubeó y miró a Alice.**

**-Había un auto- dijo ella-. La llave estaba puesta en el contacto y ambas puertas de adelante y una de atrás, estaban abiertas.**

**-¿Qué más?- interrogué.**

**-Había… olor a sangre.**

**-¿Qué más había?- sabía que estaban dando vueltas y no decían lo realmente importante.**

**-Había… Bueno, junto con el olor a sangre había otro efluvio.**

**-¿De quién?- preguntó- Emmett también impaciente. **

**-De… Vampiros.**

**-…**

**El silencio reinó entre nosotros, y la comprensión y la lógica me abandonaron. ¿Qué razón podía haber, para que este mundo concibiera criaturas tan repugnantes como el atacar a mi…a la chica? ¿Es que no veían cuan indefensa y frágil era? Si hasta parecía que un solo de mis suspiros la rompería.**

**De repente el silencio se rompió y la casa se llenó por un grito que dejaba transmitir toda la agonía que sentía esa persona.**

**Me abalancé corriendo hacia las escaleras, directo al segundo piso. Mi familia me seguía pero no les di importancia, sólo me importaba ella. Llegué a la última puerta y de allí salió Esme a taparme el paso.**

**-No puedes pasar hijo.**

**-Carlisle ¿qué sucedió? ¿Qué tiene?- pregunté a mi padre desesperado.**

**-Vamos abajo, tu padre bajará cuando termine**

**Estuvimos allí por largo rato. Yo me paseaba de aquí para allá cual fiera enjaulada, de lo ansioso y preocupado que estaba. A la media hora mi padre bajó con un semblante serio. Demasiado serio.**

**-¡Carlisle! ¿Qué sucedió?**

**-Ella está bien, pero…**

**-¿Pero?- pregunté ya, fuera de mis cabales.**

**-Ya Edward, tranquilízate- me dijo Jasper, mandando una oleada de tranquilidad, que a pesar de mi desesperación, lo sentí y lo agradecí por dentro, claro, aunque Jasper me sonrió y mentalmente me dijo: "**_De nada_**". **

**-Bueno Carlisle, ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó Rosalie.**

**-Ella sin dudas estará bien en poco tiempo, pero hay algo que me llamó la atención. Odas sus heridas concuerdan con un ataque físico externo. La herida en su pierna más distintos golpes y rasguños en esa misma área, los raspones que hay e sus mano y el gran corte que hay en su pecho, me demuestran que quizás la quisieron forzar y ella intentó defenderse, pero su atacante era más fuerte. Pero incluso hay más, todo su cuerpo a demás de estar cubierto con el olor de su propia sangre, también tenía… **

**-¿El efluvio de vampiros?- preguntó Jasper sombrío.**

**-Sí- respondió mi padre de la misma manera-. Bueno en realidad de uno sólo.**

**-¿Hace algo en la diferencia, si fue uno o más?- pregunté furioso.**

**-Edward ya- me dijo Alice- ¿medirás qué tienes?**

**-Si- secundó Emmett-, ¿desde cuándo tanto amor a la vida humana?**

**-No es eso- dije a la defensiva.**

**-Si claro- dijeron, todos mis hermanos al mismo tiempo.**

**-Yo sólo… no creo que… bueno… que alguien como ella… se… merezca… algo así.**

**-¿Sí?- preguntó Rosalie- ¿Es que la conoces?**

**-Y… yo- diablos, ¿ahora qué les digo?- .**

**-Edward- me llamó Rosalie- creo que, contra toda queja y mentira tuya, te has enamorado.**

**Cuando acabó la frase, el silencio volvió a rodearnos, hasta que, cinco segundos más tarde Emmett lo interrumpió con su atronadora risa. **

**-¡¿Qué? ¿Nuestro ****Eddie ****enamorado de una humana?- preguntó entre carcajadas de burla y lo que me pareció era, incredulidad.**

**-No se rían- dijo Carlisle a mis hermanos-. Todo puede pasar.**

**-Eso no es de mucha ayuda- me quejé irritado.**

**-Vamos ****Eddie **** admite que estás enamorado- me instó Emmett, como queriendo que debelara un vergonzoso secreto.**

**-No estoy enamorado- negué testarudamente-. Y el "admitirlo" como tú dices, no le hará las cosas más fáciles a ese vampiro.**

**-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Emm con su eterna inocencia.**

**-Porque, imagínate que siendo vampiro, pudieras regresar en el tiempo a la época de Rosalie, y te encontraras con ella siendo atacada por esa tropa de imbéciles. ¿Qué harías tú Emmett?**

**Por toda respuesta a mi pregunta se escuchó un gruñido sordo desde lo más hondo y profundo del pecho de Emmett. Rosalie se acercó a él y le dio un gran beso en la boca, que provocó que su gruñido feroz, se transformara en un muy cómico ronroneo.**

**-Eso- dijo Rose, dejando la boca de Emmett y dándose la vuelta quedó de espaldas a él, dejando que Emm la abrazara por detrás- sólo confirma que estás **** enamorado.**

**Me tenían atrapado. Yo lo sabía; ellos lo sabían. Pero aún así no lo iba a aceptar. Miré a mi padre en busca de ayuda. Él sólo se limitó a sonreírme y a decirme mentalmente "**_Luego hay que hablar de esto. A mí no puedes engañarme." _**Bufé, pero asentí, sabiendo que no tenía sentido negarme.**

**-Bueno- Carlisle llamó al orden-, lo más importante "ahora" es saber quién es la joven y si sobrevivió alguien más.**

**-En en auto, contándola a ella, sólo iban tres personas. De las cuales dos vimos que están muertas. Sólo ella sobrevivió- Alice dijo completamente segura de lo que sabía.**

**-Esme, ¿no encontraste entre sus ropas algún documento o algo que nos diga quién es?- preguntó mi padre a mi madre.**

**-Nada –dijo inmediatamente mi madre un tanto alicaída-. Sólo tiene un pequeño brazalete de plata en la muñeca derecha. **

**-¿Dice algo?- le pregunté ansioso.**

**-Si- mi madre sonrió tiernamente-, dice "****Bella".**

**-****"Bella"****- repetí en una caricia. No podía ser su nombre, pero ciertamente le quedaba a la perfección-. **

**-Carlisle ¿qué haremos?- apremió Jasper a mi padre.**

**-Mmm, lo correspondiente en estos casos es avisar a la policía.**

**-Sí, a demás una casa habitada por vampiros no es el mejor lugar para que un humano herido se recupere- apuntó Jazz provocando mi molestia.**

**-Pero, ¿y si se la quieren llevar?- preguntó rápidamente Esme.**

**-¿Pueden hacer eso?- pregunté demasiado ansioso. **

**-Todo depende de lo que digan y de la investigación que hagan. Tal vez nos pidan que la llevemos al hospital si aquí no la podemos cuidar.**

**-¡Sí que la podemos cuidar!- dijeron a coros mis hermanas y mi madre, sacándome las palabras de la boca.**

**-Veremos- dijo mi padre con una sonrisa grabada en su rostro- por ahora… **

**No terminó la frase, ya que un ruido de la segunda planta lo distraje. Se hoyó claramente un leve quejido de dolor y los ruidos de alguien que despertaba. Instintivamente salí a correr en esa dirección. Llegué en menos de un segundo y silenciosamente entré en la habitación.**

**Ella estaba recostada en la cama. Mi madre le había puesto un pijama de seda color crema, no sabía si con la intención de dejar que la herida respirase (ya que la blusa tenía un escote pronunciado), o que yo me volviese loco.**

**Muy despacio y con mucho cuidado, me acerqué hasta el cabecero de la cama (obviamente antes de traspasar la puerta, dejé de respirar, ya que el lugar debía de estar impregnado por el olor a sangre fresca) y otra vez me volví a arrodillar y a tomar su pequeña mano.**

**Ella suspiró delicadamente y movió su hermoso y angelical rostro hacia a mí. Lenta, muy lentamente fue abriendo sus pequeños ojitos hacia a mí. Y me perdí en ellos.**

**Detrás de sus párpados se escondía el más hermoso color chocolate que jamás haya visto. La inconsciencia, la calidez, la ternura y la belleza junto con un toque de pesadez, debido al sueño, todo nadando en esos ojos del color del chocolate con leche.**

**-Hola- susurré.**

**-Hola- me susurró en un tono, incluso más bajo que el mío. Y juro por Dios que de estar vivo mi ritmo cardíaco estaría por las nubes.**

**-¿Cómo te sientes? Era de suma importancia saberlo.**

**-Con mucho sueño.**

**-Bien- besé su mano lo más tiernamente que pude-. Duerme un poco más, necesitas descansar.**

**-Gracias- ni bien dijo eso giró su bello rostro, cerró sus hermosos ojitos (estaba en una batalla interna para determinar qué me gustaba más, si sus ojitos cerrados haciéndola un ángel, o, sus ojitos abiertos para poder tocar con la mirada al centro mismo de su alma), y a los pocos segundos se durmió profundamente.**

**Me acerqué a ese perfecto ser, y posé mis duros labios en su frente depositando así un pequeño beso; y luego le susurré:**

**-Dulces sueños pequeño angelito. No te preocupes de nada, yo te protegeré de todo aquello que pueda lastimarte; lo prometo.**

**Le di otro pequeño beso, pero esta vez en una mejilla. Allí en ese punto me detuve, ya que si seguía hasta sus labios y…**

**Levanté mi rostro unos centímetros del suyo pero nunca separé nuestras manos. Le hice unas pequeñas caricias en el dorso de la mano con el pulgar y con todo el placer del mundo vi cómo sus labios se curvaban en la más exquisita de las sonrisas. Quería recorrer sus labios con mis manos, pero me detuve y con mucho pesar solté su mano y me levanté. Era curiosa esa sensación de que me faltaba algo, me sentía como vacío y mi mano hormigueaba.**

**¿Esta pequeña niña podía poner mi mundo de cabeza con tan sólo eso? ¿En unos pocos minutos se podía convertir en mí, todo? Una pequeña fracción de mi mente se puso a calcular la posibilidad de que alguien la separara de mi lado. El dolor fue demasiado como para soportarlo, por lo que lo dejé rápidamente de mi mente. **

**Me encaminé hacia la puerta tratando de que todos esos sentimientos nuevos que habían surgido en mí, quedaran junto con mi ángel. Abrí la puerta y detrás de ella estaba toda mi familia sonriendo.**

**-Con que "**no estoy enamorado" **¿verdad ****Eddie****?- dijo Emmett burlón.**

**-Emmett ¿por qué no te ca…?- me callé abruptamente.**

**Todo se resumió en un segundo. **

**En ese segundo…**

**Ese pequeño segundo en que cometí el maldito, y mil veces maldito, error de respirar.**

**El fuego abrazó mi garganta…No podía creerlo. El olor a sangre fresca sólo era un complemento dentro de la habitación, porque la fuente que lo emanaba era el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de la joven, que yacía en la cama ajena al hecho de que acababa de romper mi propia promesa.**

**LA MATARÍA…**

**Su aroma era condenadamente delicioso. Lo más apetitoso que jamás haya sentido. ¡Pero era imposible que existiera una esencia así! ¡Yo la habría buscado por todo el mundo!**

**Cuando comencé a planear todas las formas que tenía de matarla y pensar en cómo estúpidamente, en cómo sabría su sangre, me di cuenta de que en un segundo me había trasformado en depredador; y ella en mi presa.**

**Tomé consciencia de que volvía a ser el monstruo que una vez fui. Por la imagen que mi familia me mostraba de mí mismo. En una posición totalmente rígida, con las manos en puños, mis ojos color dorados teñidos por la más oscura sed y mis labios se curvaban mostrando levemente mis dientes. **

**-Edward- me llamó mi padre preocupado-, ¿qué tienes?**

**-Su sangre…**

**Lo dije como pude; pero lo dije. **

**La comprensión chispeó en sus ojos y entre Emmett y Jasper me sacaron de la habitación a la fuerza (aunque claro yo no opuse resistencia) y me llevaron hacia abajo, a la sala donde pude respirar aire normal. Pero de solo recordar aquel aroma tan enviciante emanando de la joven, abrazando mi garganta jugando con mis instintos, turbando mis sentidos… Me hacia desear correr hacia ella, tomarla entre mis brazos y…**

**Jasper se alertó al sentir las emociones que emanabas de mi, se puso a mi lado y me mandó una onda de calma, que agradecí con todo mi ser.**

**-Edward, cálmate- me pidió mi madre.**

**-¿Qué tienes?- me preguntó Rosalie entre confusa y ¿furiosa?**

**-Edward…- la voz distante y lejana de Alice me llamó la atención entre tanta confusión. Me giré hacia ella y comprendí que estaba teniendo una visión. **

"**Pude verme a mí mismo en la habitación del segundo piso, estaba sentado al borde de la cama y entre mis brazos estaba la joven. Justo como había deseado hace unos segundos. **

**Mi cabeza descansaba sobre su hombro y mis manos estaban apoyadas en su espalda, entonces lo vi…**

**Mis dientes atravesaban su delicada y fina piel. Y mis labios se llenaron con su sangre, mis manos apresaban su espalda impidiendo cualquier intento de huída; su cabeza cayó sobre su hombro derecho. Dándome una mejor vista de sus ojos.**

**Y lo que vi oprimió mi muerto corazón. Sus pequeños y hermosos ojitos color chocolate estaba vacíos. La vida y el color se iban de ellos conforme yo saciaba mi sed."**

**No. ¡No! ¡No, no, no! No puedo hacer eso ¡JAMÁS! **

**Yo no podía ser el monstruo que le arrebatara la vida a ese pequeño ser de esa manera. Tenía que haber otra opción. Una en la que el matarla ni siquiera se pensara. **

**El sólo recuento de las imágenes me causaban pavor.**

**Fue en ese momento en que vi que la visión cambiaba y tomaba un rumbo que ninguno de los dos esperaba. Se repetía de cierto modo, pero era demasiado diferente…**

"**Pude verme nuevamente en el segundo piso, sentado al borde de la cama.**

**Pero no la mataba, ni le hacía daño, no. La tenía entre mis brazos y la abrazaba con sumo cuidado y devoción. Creí que terminaba, pero no…**

**Vi como deslizaba una mano hacia su delicado rostro y tomaba su mentón, para luego tomar sus labios entre los míos y besarla. Luego de lo que me parecieron los tres segundos más largos y hermosos de mi existencia, vi que me separaba de ella la volvía a abrazar, pero me acerqué a su oído y le susurré…****"**

**-¡No!- grité desesperado.**

**-Edward- Alice me llamó confusa-, lo último no lo entendí ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?**

**-Nada- dije obstinado.**

**-Sí, dijiste algo, que no alcanzó a oír- se quejó mi hermana.**

**-Jamás lo diré- dije empecinado-. Bórralo de tu mene, Alice porque nunca lo diré. No pasará.**

**-Por la escena que vi, puedo arriesgarme a sacar conclusiones, pero ¿tu Edward? Es decir ¿Una humana?- Alice no salía de su asombro.**

**-¿Puede alguien, que sea muy amable, decirme qué sucede?- Emmett odiaba cuando mi "hermanita" y yo hacíamos eso de la conversación mental.**

**-Claro- dijo Alice-, lo que sucede es que…**

**-Nada- dije rápidamente interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Alice.**

**-Pero…- mi hermana quería salirse de la duda.**

**-Alice ya basta.**

**-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó seriamente mi padre.**

**-Yo… yo…- las voces mentales de mi familia me estaban doblegando. Sus quejidos, reclamos y preguntas estaban a punto de hacerme ceder. Hasta que sólo pude estallar- ¡¿Es que no pueden dejarme solo?**

**Lo único que pude hacer, fue salir corriendo. Sólo quería sentir el viento sobre mi cara, y alejar de mi mente las voces de mi familia.**

**¿A caso yo podía estar enamorado de una mujer humana? ¿Cómo es que sucedió? ¿Cómo una frágil jovencita podía que mi corazón volviera a latir? ¿Es que podía haber algo más injusto que eso?**

**Una hermosa chica, la más pura, frágil y delicada que ha visto nunca… ¡Y tenía por enamorado aun vampiro!**

**¿Qué crimen podía haber cometido este dulce ángel, como para merecerá un vampiro a mitad de su vida? Ella se merecía más que eso. Ella era digna del amor más puro y grande que pudiera alguien imagiar. La podía imaginar, sonriente, de la mano del humano más afortunado.**

**De sólo ver la imagen, destruí la roca en la que descansaba mi mano. La furia, la ira, la cólera y mil sentimientos destructivos se apoderaron de mí. Sabía que era sólo un producto de mi imaginación, pero anhelaba destruir cada hueso, de aquel humano que osara poner u solo dedo sobre mí ángel.**

**No entendí que estaba corriendo (de nuevo) hasta que estuve en frente de mi casa. Entré y los vi a todos sentados en los sillones, viéndome fijamente. Supe, tras leer la mente de Alice, que esperaban las respuestas que sabían que volvía a darles. Suspiré profundamente y comencé:**

**-Sí, deseo la sangre de esa chica.**

**-Edward- Esme no creía lo que le contaba.**

**-Pero ¿cómo?- preguntó Jasper asombrado.**

**-¿Cómo? ¿Es necesaria la pregunta?- le contesté.**

**-Es decir, ya lo sé. Sé cómo. Lo que me sorprende, es ¿tú, Edward?**

**No entendí lo que quiso decir, por lo que revisé con más cuidado lo que decían sus pensamientos. Mi hermano había inspirado el aroma mucho antes que yo, y sin embargo lo había podido resistir. El aroma era dulce y atrayente, pero nada que él no pudiera manejar. **

**Me alegré y me enojé al mismo tiempo. Me alegraba en todo sentido que mi hermano (quien no era reconocido por su autocontrol), hubiera superado sus límites, sacando lo mejor de sí mismo.**

**Mas sin embargo me enfadé, no con ellas sino con migo mismo. Por ser tan débil y no haber podido resistirme. Por ser el único idiota que se vio afectado por la dulce criatura que descansaba en los brazos de Morfeo en el piso de arriba.**

**-Tranquilo hermano- me calmó Jasper. **

**-¿Cómo es posible Edward?- estalló Rosalie- De entre todos nosotros, exceptuando a Carlisle, tú eres el que tiene más autocontrol. ¿Cómo puede una niña trastornarte de esa manera?**

**-Para todos es diferente ¿sí?- me puse a la defensiva.**

**-Pero es sólo una niña- me recriminó.**

**-¿Y crees que no lo sé? No lo puedo evitar, su sangre…**

**-¡¿Edward?- me interrumpió entre sorprendida, horrorizada y furiosa- ¡¿Volverás a ser un asesino?**

**La sola pregunta me desarmó. Y n siquiera me tomé un segundo para pensarlo. Un gruñido sordo y feroz salió de lo más profundo y hondo de mi pecho.**

**-¡Nunca le haría daño!- le gruñí. Y por toda respuesta, recibí de Rosalie una sonrisa deslumbrante. **

**Entendí que le complacía el que yo me reusara completamente a hacerle daño a mi ángel. (Sí lo sé, dije ****mí**** ángel; y es que esta bella criatura es ****mí****Ángel****.)**

**-Bueno- me interrumpió Alice ansiosa- todos ya sabemos que deseas la sangre de la pobre joven y que harás lo que sea para no hacerle daño. ¿Hay otra cosa que quieras contarnos?**

**-Yo…- maldita sea, Alice me tenía atrapado-, ella… bueno, me atrae.**

**-¿Nada más?- me preguntó Jasper irónico.**

**-… no, nada más- no estaba dispuesto a dar más explicaciones.**

**-Por favor hijo, todos ya notamos el apego que tienes por esa niña- me dijo mi padre.**

**Fruncí mi seño contrariado. No podía admitirlo para mí mismo y mucho menos para ellos. Al parecer mi padre entendió lo que me pasaba porque cambió de tema.**

**-Lo primero que debemos hacer es avisar a las autoridades. Tranquilo Edward- dijo tras ver mi rostro y adivinar que iba a protestar-, los convenceré de que el mejor lugar para la niña, mientras se recupera y ubican a alguien de su familia, es esta casa. A demás aquí la podemos tener controlada por cualquier emergencia, improvisto o secuela que pueda surgir.**

**-¿Puede tener secuelas?- me estaba trastornando. **

**-Es sólo una medida de precaución. Pero si no quieres puedo ofrecerme a pagar los gatos de la internación y llevarla al hospital.**

**Toda mi familia me sonrió con la burla grabada en sus ojos. Yo estaba tan dispuesto a dejar que la joven salga de esta casa, tanto como a mi padre y mis hermanos les agradaba la idea de que alguien mirara a sus esposas con el claro deseo expuesto.**

**-No, no quiero eso- dije casi como un niño chiquito.**

**-Entonces iré a hablar con el Jefe de la Policía.**

**Sin decir más, subió las escaleras para cambiarse de ropa. Dos segundos después bajó ya cambiado, tomó sus llaves, besó a Esme, se despidió de nosotros y se fue.**

**Pasé quince minutos sentado en el sillón junto con Alice y Jasper uno a cada lado mío, uno para controlar cualquier imprevisto que pudiera surgir y el otro para controlarme a mí. Cuando Alice me anunció que Carlisle había llegado a la estación de Policía, supe que de allí en adelante quedaba un largo camino hasta que llegara, ya que nosotros conducíamos con l aguja del velocímetro hasta tocas el otro extremo del marcador; poro claro yendo con el jefe de la Policía, sólo se podía aspirar a los modestos 40 Km/hs. Por lo que deducíamos que llegaría en más de una hora y algo.**

**Subí las escaleras hacia la habitación de mi ángel, esperando que alguien me detuviera. Pero mis hermanos se limitaron a mirarse entre sí, sonrientes. La única que me miraba era Esme. Y en su mirada no había reproche, sorpresa o desaprobación. No; su mirar estaba lleno de ternura, cariño y amor, todo revestido por una completa felicidad.**

**Alejé mi mirada de ella y seguí subiendo. Cuando abrí su puerta y la vi allí entre las sábanas, sentí como si estuviera en casa. Me acerqué, me senté en la cama tratando de no molestarla y volví a tomar su mano. Una rara corriente eléctrica me recorrió hasta el brazo.**

**Solté su mano instantáneamente, pero luego de unos segundos sentí que mi piel hormigueaba por la falta de contacto, por lo que me arriesgué y volví a tocarla, sintiendo como hace unos segundos esa electricidad tan rara que me envolvía que sin embargo no era incómoda, sino más bien agradable, como si fueran cosquillas. Lo que en verdad no era agradable era no tocarla, estar cerca de ella y no acariciarla, era como estar parado frente a las puertas abiertas del paraíso y quedármelas viendo sin hacer nada.**

**Acaricié su mano, corrí su cabello para poder ver su rostro, y me perdí en mis pensamientos sobre cuán suaves se sentirían sus labios…**

**Habían pasado sólo unos minutos para mí, cuando mis hermanas entraron en la habitación luciendo algo desalineadas (algo muy raro en ellas). Por sus pensamientos entendí que Carlisle llegaría pronto y debían guardar las apariencias; ya que una familia normal no encontraba a una joven a mitad de una carretera, con signos de haber sido atacada y se quedaban como si nada. **

**Luego de un cuidadoso escrutinio por parte de Alice, tuve el visto bueno. Cuando vi mis ropas que estaban húmedas, comprendí con un poco de vergüenza que presentaba un aspecto sencillamente deplorable. **

**-Anda Edward, ve abajo- me pidió Alice.**

**-¿Y por qué yo, tengo que ir abajo?- pregunté enojado.**

**-Porque no es adecuado que una familia deje a su hijo, con una total desconocida dentro de una habitación, a solas- me contestó Rose como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. **

**-¿Y ustedes?-pregunté insistente.**

**-Nosotras somos chicas- me siguió explicando Rose-, es más respetable. Vamos Edward, ya estuviste aquí cerca de dos horas- ¿pasó tanto tiempo en verdad? Me pregunté a mí mismo-. Déjanos cuidar a nuestra nueva hermanita. **

**Lo último lo dijo en son de queja y pedido. Y logró dejarme estático. "¿****Nuestra****nueva****hermanita****?" ¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso?**

**-¿Por qué me miras así?- me preguntó mi rubia hermana.**

**-Rosalie, tú… ¿lo apruebas?**

**-Bueno, por lo poco que vi, sé que la necesitas casi tanto como te necesitará ella al despertar.**

**-¡Oh!- esa fue mi gran respuesta. **

**-¿Pensaste que me opondría y trataría de echar a la chica a la calle?**

**-Bueno, lo último no. Pero sí pensé que te opondrías.**

**-¿Y eso por qué?- me preguntó Rosalie. **

**-Porque yo sí me opuse cuando trajiste a Emmett aquella vez. Te traté de frívola e insensible- le expliqué con mucha vergüenza de mi parte al analizar años después mi actitud para con mi hermana-, y tu ahora lo aceptas sin ninguna queja. Siento que no merezco esto de ti, deberías hacer conmigo lo que yo hice contigo.**

**-Muy sencillo Edward- me explicó mi hermana como si le estuviera enseñando a un niño a sumar con manzanitas- , cuando yo traje a Emmett y le pedí a Carlisle que lo convirtiera, sí fue un acto de egoísmo como tú dijiste. Pero también fue amor. **

"**Lo que tu dijiste fue verdad, pero simplemente no me pude contener. Tú yo lo viste. ¡La viste! Estaba a punto de morir y no te importó, porque un solo vistazo te bastó para saber que no importa más nada si no está. Tal vez el amor nos convierte de cierta forma en egoístas a todos; porque lo único que quieres es estar con ella, y lo que más deseas es que ella te pertenezca de la misma manera. ¿O no?"**

**-Sí eso es lo que quiero- me sinceré con mi hermana luego de ese monólogo.**

**-Entonces, no sé porqué no lo entiendes.**

**-Supongo que esperaba algo distinto.**

**-Creo que sé lo que tienes- me dijo Rose-. Cuando yo traje a Emmett, tu no lo aprobabas ¿o no?- negué con la cabeza respondiéndole- Y ahora esperas que yo reaccione como tú ¿verdad?- asentí nuevamente- Bueno, muy sencillo. En aquella ocasión tú aún no sabías lo que era vivir para otra persona. Pero en esta ocasión sí lo sabes y entiendes que simplemente no se puede respirar sin que te duela, si ella- señaló a la joven con un gesto de la mano-, no está junto a ti. Así es como yo me siento todo el tiempo. **

**Mi hermana me brindó una gran sonrisa y un guiño que me dejó en blanco. Luego, entre ambas me pidieron que bajara, lo que hice muy rápido para buscar al resto de mi familia. **

**Encontré a Jasper y a Emmett sentados en el mismo sillón con Esme en medio de ellos, rodeada por el brazo de cada uno como si ella fuera capaz de ponerse a llorar y ellos amablemente quisieran consolarla. **

**-¿Así se siente?- pregunté a nadie en particular.**

**Los tres me sonrieron y asintieron al mismo tiempo. **

**-Sientes que sólo importa ella- dijo Jazz.**

**-Y te mueres por verlo sonreír- continuó Esme.**

**-Y todo tu mundo se reduce a verla feliz- concluyó Emmett.**

**De mí surgieron dos sentimientos similares y totalmente opuestos. Sin saber de dónde salió, de repente me sentí embargado por un sentimiento de protección que me cubría de pies a cabezas y que me daba total seguridad para poder enfrentarme al mundo entero con tal de proteger a ese pequeño ser.**

**Pero por otro lado me sentí muy inseguro ante la idea de que no me eligiera. Después de todo ¿quién era yo? Un simple vampiro aspirando a que un ángel lo amara. ¡¿A caso eso era posible? ¿Podría ser merecedor de tan perfecto y adorable criatura? Eso solamente el tiempo me lo podría decir, aunque claro sé que la respuesta más realista sería un "no"… Pero yo haría lo que sea para merecerla, aunque el mundo entero me gritara que yo no era para ella. Me prometí a mi mismo callar a esas voces.**

**De repente Esme pegó el salto caminó hasta la cocina y dejó la puerta de ésta abierta. Pasados unos minutos la casa se sintió más caliente y con un peculiar olor a café y galletas dulces. Típico de una casa normal.**

**Emmett encendió el televisor y dejó en el canal de las noticias, mientras Jasper se sacaba su chaqueta y la dejaba sobre el sofá con aspecto descuidado, como cualquier adolescente lo haría También tiramos sobre el sofá el control remoto; esparcimos en el piso de arriba papeles de gasa como si Carlisle hubiera estado muy apresurado como para tirarlo él mismo. Esme dejó sobre la mesita de noche distintos utensilios para curar a la joven y yo corrí un sillón hasta la cama de ella, donde artísticamente se iba a sentar una de mis hermanas.**

**Tras una minuciosa mirada por parte de mis hermanos y mía, pudimos asegurar que la casa presentaba signos de una apresurada carrera contra el tiempo y un desorden provocado por el descuido de cinco adolescentes, pero sin llegar al melodrama.**

**Cuando escuchamos que ambos coches estacionaban en el garaje y que dos puertas se abrieran y se cerraban, todos tomamos nuestra posición. Como mi ángel estaba acomodada a mitad de la cama, Rose se sentó en el costado derecho (sin hacer movimientos bruscos para no desertarla), y Emmett se quedó de pie detrás de ella colocando ambas manos en sus hombros. Jasper se sentó en el sillón e hizo que Alice se sentara sobre sus pernas, cuando estuvo allí la abrazó fuertemente mientras ella reclinaba su cabeza sobre su hombro. **

**Por otro lado Esme se sentó en el costado izquierdo, pero al pie de la cama, quedando de espaldas a mí y viendo fijamente a la joven sintiendo compasión hacia ella, precaución por si estaría bien y horror ante lo que le habían hecho. **

**Pero mi madre también se sentía anhelante; ella sentía anhelo de mi padre y su protección. De alguna manera cada miembro de mi familia se sentía así, ya que cada uno fue la salvación del otro. Así fue en el caso de Alice y Jasper; ella lo salvó a él de la soledad y la depresión y él la salvó (aún sin saberlo) de ella misma. Rosalie salvó a Emmett de un oso que estuvo a punto de matarlo y le dio una nueva vida, y él la salvó a ella de su egoísmo y rencor. Carlisle por otro lado rescató a Esme de un destino de dolor y sufrimiento y a su vez Esme lo salvó a él de su eterna soledad.**

**¿Podría este pequeño ángel hacer resurgir en mi familia recuerdos que con tanto empeño intentaban olvidar? Más aún ¿podía con su sola presencia, hacerles tomar verdadera consciencia sobre la persona que tenían a su lado y valorarla como nunca jamás? ¿Era posible? ¿Era posible amar más allá de la locura?**

**No tenía tiempo para expresar mis dudas y pedir respuestas, ya que podía oír a mi padre subiendo las escaleras, a paso humano, con el comisario. Me situé al pie de la cama, como mi madre, hacia el medio pero me quedé parado sin tomar un lugar en la cama, sabiendo que cuando llegara mi padre todos tendrían que pararse, y que el mejor lugar era donde yo estaba. Al parecer Alice lo vio porque me miró y me sacó la lengua.**

**Finalmente Carlisle atravesó la puerta de la habitación seguido de cerca por el Sheriff. Cuando llegaron hasta la cama, mi familia se paró y se posicionaron a mis costados, atentos a lo que pasaría.**

**-Ella es la joven Sheriff- dijo mi padre.**

**-Mmm, jamás la había visto. ¿Traía alguna identificación con ella? ¿Algún tipo de documento o algo que nos pueda dar una pista sobre quién es?**

**-Bueno- le contestó mi madre tras una breve mirada con Carlisle- tenía una pulsera con una inscripción que dice "**_bella"_**. **

**-Ese no puede ser su nombre. Lo mejor sería que la despierte y que contestara a las preguntas.**

**-No creo que sea la mejor idea- dije deteniendo el brazo de que Sheriff estiraba para despertar a mí niña-. Esa joven perdió mucha sangre y debe estar muy cansada. ¿Es necesario que la despierte en este preciso momento? ¿No cree que sería mejor dejarla descansar?**

**-Esto no puede esperar jovencito- dijo de modo brusco el Sheriff soltando mi agarre. Sé que fue un movimiento impertinente, ¡pero él comenzó! Jaló fuertemente el brazo de mi ángel para despertarla. En mi lugar empecé a desesperarme ¿por qué tenía que actuar como bruto con esa pobre niña? Jasper notó mis emociones y me mandó una fuerte ola de tranquilidad. Lo miré con complicidad agradeciéndole con la mirada, y él se limitó a guiñarme un ojo. **

**Lentamente la joven, que yacía en la cama durmiendo plácidamente, comenzó a despertar y a abrir nuevamente sus ojos adormilados.**

**-Jovencita ¿me oye? ¿Está despierta?- preguntó el Sheriff desconsideradamente. ¡Era obvio que lo iba a escuchar! ¡Cualquiera que estuviera a cien Km a la redonda lo escucharía!**

**-Sí- dijo la joven con voz rasposa debido al sueño. Y aún así era lo m´s hermoso que había oído jamás.**

**-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó el Sheriff. **

**-B… Be-lla- respondió mi ángel.**

**-¿Bella?- preguntó extrañado el comisario.**

**-I-Isabella, pero me gusta más Bella- explicó **"_Bella"_. **Debo decir que le queda muy bien. **

**-Isabella- repitió el Sheriff mientras anotaba-, muy bien ¿y su apellido?**

**-Mi apellido…- la joven se quedó pensando unos instantes y no tuve que ser Jasper para notar cómo el pánico empezaba a bullir en ella-, yo… no sé… no recuerdo…yo…**

**Las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojitos y sentí como si el tiempo se detuviera; como si toda mi existencia cupiera en una de esas pequeñas gotitas de cristal. El tiempo retomó su andar nuevamente cuando vi como, en cámara lenta, mi padre se acercaba a la razón de mi existencia para rodearla con un brazo, mientras que con el otro le ofrecía un pañuelo.**

**-Tranquila, no llores por favor. Todo va a estar bien- la consoló.**

**-Gra…gracias- dijo la joven tomando el pañuelo que mi padre le tendía y secando sus lágrimas.**

**-¿Más tranquila?- le preguntó después de unos momentos mi padre.**

**-Sí, gracias.**

**-¿Puedes decirme, por favor, qué es lo último que recuerdas?- le preguntó Carlisle. Creo que intuyó que terminaría golpeando al Sheriff si seguía siendo tan bruto con la joven.**

**-Yo… bueno- Bella empezó a tratar de recordar-.**

**Mientras yo por otro lado, tomaba consciencia de algo que momentos antes, entre la confusión y la desesperación no había notado.**

**No podía leer su mente. ¿Por qué será? ¿Había algo malo conmigo? ¿O con ella? (Realmente esperaba que fuera lo primero y no lo segundo). Pero sin embargo me sentía raro al respecto. Primero la amé por la adoración que me despertó al instante de posar mi mirada en ella; luego la desee más que a nada en este mundo y con todas mis fuerzas por su esencia, por su sangre (un deseo que aún seguía presente en mí); y ahora esto. Una curiosidad totalmente impaciente provocada por su silencio mental. **

**¿Había algo más que me atara de forma irremediable a este perfecto y adorable ser? ¿O mi castigo por ser el monstruo que soy y por todas las vidas que tomé, es ver a este perfecto ser encontrar su felicidad lejos de mí? O peor aún ¿mi castigo era ver cómo, después de haber encontrado a esa mujer perfecta y por la que había esperado toda mi eternidad, era ver cómo ella encontraba en brazos ajenos el amor que sé que merecía? **

**Mi pecho se estremeció con el dolor que me provocaba. Pero de repente toda pasó a un segundo cuando vi cómo **_"Bella" _**posaba su mirada sobre mí. No importaba nada más en el mundo, sólo ella y yo. **

**-… él… a él lo recuerdo- dijo bella y yo no pude evitar sonreír como idiota. A fin de cuentas dicen que un ave puede amar a un pez. ¿Por qué ****no**** puede un vampiro amar a una humana y ****no**** ser correspondido?**


	3. Capítulo 2: Esa extraña familia

**Capítulo II:****El Despertar. Conociendo a la loca familia de ojos dorados.**

**(****Bella)**

**-… él… a él lo recuerdo- dije todo lo segura que pude. **

**Lo recuerdo algo borroso, pero lo recordaba bien. Su rostro pálido, su cabello despeinado color bronce y sus suaves ojos color dorado. Su voz preguntando cómo me sentía y convidándome a que descansara un poco más.**

**Él era el recuerdo más nítido que tenía. Porque todo lo demás… Bueno, no había nada más. No recordaba nada, ni mi apellido, mis padres, mi hogar o mi vida… ¡Nada!**

**Aún podía sentir resabios del pánico que me invadió cuando me preguntaron sobre mí, y comprendí que mi cabeza estaba vacía, que mi mente estaba en blanco. Lo único que podía recordar era mi nombre: "**_Bella". _**¡Qué gran ayuda!**

**-Eso está muy bien- me dijo el hombre de cabello rubio que me había tendido su pañuelo-. Yo creo que l que recuerdes tu nombre es un gran progreso. **

**-¿Usted lo cree así?- le pregunté totalmente insegura.**

**-Por supuesto- me confirmó con el optimismo impreso en la voz-. He tratado casos en los que los pacientes no han podido recordar ni eso.**

**-¿Es usted doctor?- le pregunté. **

**-Sí, lo soy- me confirmó con una deslumbrante sonrisa-. Yo fui quien te curó.**

**-¿Y usted sabe quién soy?- pregunté tras una breve vacilación cargada de esperanza.**

**-No, lo lamento Bella, pero, desafortunadamente no sé quién eres- el pesar se traslucía en su rostro y su tono de voz. **

**-Está bien, no se preocupe- le aseguré rápidamente. **

**-Bueno señorita, la dejo en buenas manos- me dijo el oficial de policía que me había despertado para interrogarme-. Tengo que retirarme para empezar la investigación.**

**-¿Investigación?- le pregunté preocupada.**

**-Sobre usted por supuesto- me miró totalmente serio. Y no sé porqué, pero sentí como si estuviera hablando de una recolección de cadáveres-. Es necesario que, ya que usted no puede decirme qué sucedió, encontremos a alguien que nos lo diga, y también quiénes son y dónde están sus padres.**

**-¿Mis padres?- los resabios del pánico se trasformaron en algo totalmente puro y tangible.**

**-Tranquila Bella, todo estará bien. Lo prometo.- me aseguró el doctor, luego se giró hacia el oficial de policía con lo que me pareció un semblante molesto-. Lo acompaño hasta a puerta Sheriff- giró hacia mí nuevamente y me dijo-, enseguida volvemos. Te dejaremos sola cinco minutos ¿sí?**

**-Sí, gracias- le contesté con la poca voz que me quedaba, sabiendo que me quería dar mi espacio.**

**Toda la familia que estaba allí, salió junto con el doctor y el "Sheriff" no sin antes dedicarme cada uno una sonrisa de aliento. Lo único que pude reconocer de ellos fue eso, su sonrisa porque por alguna razón no podía ver sus rostros, no podía asociarlos. Era como tratar de ver algo entre una neblina intensa y agobiante. **

**Las lágrimas, que hasta ese entonces había intentado esconderlas, salieron libres de mis ojos y esta vez no hice nada por contenerlas o secarlas. **

**Todo dentro de mí se derrumbó. No sabía en dónde estaba, ni quiénes eran ellos. No sabía nada sobre mis padres y mucho menos en dónde estaban. No entendía anda, es decir… uno no pierde la memoria así como así ¿verdad? **

**A penas podía recordar mi nombre y no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que me había sucedido. Entonces ¡¿qué me había sucedido?**

**Moví mi cabeza a los lados para sacar de mí ese miedo que empezaba a crecer y también acabar con las lágrimas; pero al tercer movimiento me sentí horrible por lo que paré al instante. Por un segundo creí que me caería ya que sentí como si estuviera en algo hondo y profundo, así que me sujeté a lo primero que encontré a mano; que resultó ser un colchón. Sin embargo al hacer esto no pude reprimir un sonoro gemido de dolor. **

**Me tomé unos segundos para calmarme y dejar que el dolor se valla lentamente. **

**Fue en ese preciso momento cuando detecté un dolor agudo que empezaba en mi pierna izquierda y llegaba hasta mi cadera y otro dolor muy parecido en el pecho. **

**Aunque me dolía todo el cuerpo, eran esos los más particulares.**

**Estaba casi sentada en la cama, pero la sábana no se había corrido, por lo que mi cuerpo estaba fuera de mi vista. Me senté con dificultad en la cama y corrí por completo las sábanas para ver por qué me dolía el cuerpo… Quizás me había caído y me había golpeado mucho, y por eso había perdido la memoria.**

**Cando vi mi cuerpo mi helé… Tanto mi pierna como mi pecho estaban cubiertos por vendas que estaban totalmente manchadas con sangre…**

**-Dios…- mi voz salió junto con mi aliento en un jadeo tembloroso.**

**Las lágrimas volvieron a mí, con mucha más rapidez. A pesar de tener los ojos empañados, no pude dejar de ver mi cuerpo herido. A lo lejos escuché un repiqueteo leve, pero no pude darle importancia,**

**-¿Bella?- levanté la mirada y vi que el doctor había vuelto nuevamente a la habitación y me miraba lleno de preocupación- ¿Bella estás bien?**

**-¿Qué me sucedió?- le pregunté desesperada.**

**-Pues… Yo no lo sé. Te encontramos herida en la carretera. **

**-¿La carretera?- no puede ser posible. Es decir ¿en una carretera?**

**-Sí, bueno, fue Edward quien te encontró- hizo un gesto señalándome a alguien que no vi, No podía alejar mi vista del doctor-, te trajo hasta aquí y yo te curé.**

**-Pero… ¿Cómo…?-oprimí mi mente intentando recordar algo. ¡Lo que sea!**

**Una punzada atravesó mi cerebro y tomé mi cabeza con ambas manos. No pude evitar la exclamación de dolor. Todo comenzaba a derrumbarse nuevamente y sentí como mi respiración se agitaba y mi pecho empezaba a agitarse. El dolor me atrapó y se abrazó a mí.**

**-Tranquila Bella, tienes que calmarte- me dijo el doctor-. No te alteres por favor.**

**-¡No puedo recordar nada! Yo no puedo…- las lágrimas volvieron con la desesperación que me invadió porque me pudieran entender. **

**-Bella mírame- me dijo firmemente el doct****or-. Sé que querrás recordar, pero créeme cuando te digo que tal vez sea mejor idea que te recuperes primero y luego afrontemos ese tema. Mira, seré sincero contigo. Las condiciones en las que te encontramos no son las más favorables ni alentadoras, por eso te pido que pienses en ti primero y luego cruzaremos, juntos, el otro puente que es tu memoria. Recordar será un paso que darás con el tiempo y en el que te apoyaremos todos pero debes tomarlo con calma ¿sí? ¿Harías eso por mí?**

**-Sí, lo haré- le dije y para confirmárselo sequé mis lágrimas.**

**-Bien hecho- me dijo el doctor en torno paternal-. Ahora, dime, ¿hay algo que quieras o necesites? ¿Agua, comida, algo para el dolor?**

**-Mmm, sólo agua, por favor- le pedí.**

**-¿Sólo agua?- me preguntó extrañado- ¿Estás segu…?- no terminó de formar la pregunta cuando mi estómago rugió furiosamente demandando alimento- ¿Qué te parece si con el vaso de agua agregamos un buen plato de comida y uno de jugo?**

**-Por favor- le pedí sumamente avergonzada.**

**-Muy bien- me dijo riendo levemente-. Pero antes de eso, te presentaré a mi familia. Ella es mi esposa, Esme- me señaló a una mujer que estaba a su lado un paso más atrás que él, de curvas redondeadas, tez pálida, y ojos dorados (curiosamente iguales a los del doctor). Me sonreía de manera cálida y por un segundo vi en ella, lo que una madre debe ser-.**

**-Hola Bella ¿o prefieres Isabella?- me preguntó rápidamente preocupada.**

**-No, me gusta Bella- le respondí-. Es un gusto conocerla.**

**-Igualmente cielo- me dijo la señora Esme-. Me da mucho gusto ver que estás bien, cariño, nos tenías muy preocupados- muy suavemente me acarició la mejilla y noté que su mano estaba helada, pero de igual y cierta manera, era cálida.**

**-Gracias- le dije medio apenada, medio agradecida por la atención.**

**-Y ellos- continuó el doctor- son nuestros hijos. Él es Emmett- dijo señalando a un chico que medía como dos metros y que francamente me dio miedo.**

**-Hola Bellita- me dijo Emmett con una sonrisa que semejaba la de un niño de cinco años, con grandes y marcados hoyuelos.**

**Mi cara debió ser todo un poema, ya que tanto el doctor como su esposa Esme y sus demás hijos, comenzaron a reír disimuladamente, aunque se veía claro que lo hacían.**

**-Emmett no es sólo lo que aparenta, Bella- me comentó el doctor-. No te dejes llevar por eso.**

**-Sí, por supuesto. Lo siento, yo no quería…-miré al chico sumamente apenada.**

**-No te preocupes por eso Bellita. La gente ve en mí o, a una torre de músculos o, o a un guapo y sexi muchacho- me dijo mientras besaba el músculo de su brazo flexionado.**

**No pude evitar reírme ante este hecho, y luego aún más cuando una joven rubia que estaba parda detrás de él, lo golpeó en la nuca y éste puso su mejor mirada de niño inocente. **

**-Vamos chicos- dijo el doctor en tono tranquilizador-, ¿Qué va a pensar Bella?**

**Tuve sobre mí, de repente, siete pares de ojos dorados sobre mí, expectantes.**

**-Si no suena muy grosero de mi parte, diré que fue muy gracioso- admití.**

**-¿Lo ves papá?- dijo Emmett despeinándome con una de sus manos-Bella ya es una de las nuestras.**

**Curiosamente, sentí que dentro de mí, empezaba a crear un boceto de la familia **_"Perfecta". _**Estaba el padre doctor cuidadoso y protector, la madre sumamente cariñosa y amable y el hermano mayor tierno y sobreprotector. Ese hermano que te cuida, y al que le interesas. Era una escena muy bonita para ver.**

**Pero curiosamente, noté que también el hijo tenía las manos tan frías como las de sus padres. ¡Qué raro! Quizás sea que la casa misma no tenía mucho calor y yo no lo notaba por estar envuelta en las sábanas.**

**-Bueno, siguiendo con las presentaciones- me dijo el doctor- ella es Alice.**

**Me señaló a una chica bajita, de cuerpo pequeño, muy bien vestida, también de ojos dorados y de cabellos cortos oscuros y en punta. Tenía una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro y parecía muy simpática.**

**-Mucho gusto Bella- dijo saltando sobre la cama, quedando arrodillada junto a mis piernas-, soy Alice. Espero que seamos grandes amigas.**

**-¡Alice!- le llamaron la atención sus padres- No hagas eso, Bella está delicada.**

**-Lo siento- se disculpó ella haciendo un puchero.**

**-Estoy bien, no se preocupen por favor- pedí yo, en parte porque en verdad no me había hecho nada y para que no la retaran. **

**-¿Estás segura?- me preguntó el doctor.**

**-Sí, muy segura-le confirmé con una sonrisa.**

**-Bien, pero Ali ten cuidado hija, por favor- le pidió la señora Esme.**

**-Lo prometo, no se repetirá- Alice prometió alzando su mano como boy scout.**

**-Siguiendo, encontramos a Edward.**

**Me señaló al joven de cabello cobrizo y tez pálida al que recordaba vagamente. Sin embargo mi mente repitió su nombre varias veces, sin sentido. Edward… Edward… Edward…**

**-Tú eres quien me encontró ¿verdad?- le pregunté casi segura de que era así.**

**-Sí fui yo- me contestó-. ¿Ya te sientes algo mejor? ¿No tienes sueño?**

**-Estoy muy bien- le contesté sonriendo.**

**-¡Qué bueno!- me dijo también sonriéndome. No sé si fue su sonrisa deslumbrante o la gratitud de saber que fue él quien obró para salvarme la vida, pero le creí en verdad su alegría ante mi recuperación.**

**-¿Edward?- lo llamé.**

**-Sí, dime- me dijo tras un breve instante de vacilación. Parecía como si le hubiera fascinado el que lo hubiera llamado por su nombre.**

**-Gracias… ¡Muchas gracias!**

**-No te preocupes por eso. Lo volvería a hacer de nuevo. **

**Estiró su brazo y tocó levemente mi mejilla derecha, y yo… Creo que me sonrojé. ¡Sí, me sonrojé! Edward observó mi sonrojo y sonrió tiernamente, aumentando mi bochorno. **

**-En verdad fue un placer salvarte, Bella- me reiteró él.**

**-Ajan- se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente el doctor, con una sonrisa que no supe descifrar-, bueno en resumidas cuentas ellos son los jóvenes Cullen. Ahora te presentaré a los gemelos Hale, los sobrinos de Esme pero tan hijos nuestros como Emmett, Edward o Alice; ella es Rosalie.**

**Me señaló a la joven rubia que había golpeado a Emmett. No le había prestado atención hasta ese momento. Vi que ella era sumamente hermosa. Su cabello rubio ondulado, su cuerpo sin una imperfección y su rostro inmaculado me hicieron sentir de pronto, muy pequeña.**

**-Es un placer Bella- me dijo sentándose al borde de la cama junto a Alice-. Me llamo Rosalie y como bien han dicho, a mí también me encanta ver que te encuentras bien. **

**Sus palabras eran sinceras y su sonrisa muy cálida, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír (y creo que también volví a sonrojarme).**

**-Y terminando esta ronda de presentaciones, el último, pero nunca menos importante, de la familia es Jasper.**

**-Me da mucho gusto conocerte Bella- me dijo un muchacho alto y rubio (muy parecido a Rosalie) de porte leonino y expresión seria. Éste se acercó a mí, tomó mi mano y depositó un beso en el dorso de ella; luego me sonrió muy tiernamente. **

**-Gracias Jasper, igualmente. Tiene una familia preciosa doctor.**

**-Ha, muchísimas gracias, ¿tienes alguna duda?**

**-Mmm, solamente una ¿cuál es su nombre?**

**-Lo siento, se me pasó entre esto y aquello. Mi nombre es Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen. Hechas las presentaciones iré a preparar tu comida con Esme, y te dejaré en las hábiles manos de mis hijos. **

**-Gracias- dije sin estar muy segura de qué debía decir.**

**El doctor Cullen salió de la habitación llevando de su mano a su esposa Esme, quien por alguna razón desconocida para mí, parecía muy dichosa y ansiosa. **

**-¿Y cómo te sientes Bella?- me preguntó Rosalie- Debes de estar muy confundida, ¿no?**

**-La verdad es que un poco sí, Rosalie.**

**-Por favor Bella- me dijo ella-, estamos en confianza. Sólo dime rose.**

**-Rose- repetí tímidamente.**

**-Exacto, yo Rose, ella Ali- señaló a Alice-, él Emm- señaló a Emmett-, él Jazz- señaló a Jasper-, y él es ¡****Eddie****!- señaló a Edward, quien hizo una mueca de desagrado.**

**-Rosalie no…-comenzó a regañarla Edward, cuando se calló abruptamente y me miró. Yo trataba de reírme disimuladamente; pero cuando me miró no tuve más opción que taparme la boca con las manos y girar el rostro.**

**-Lo siento- dije apenada, sin poder parar de reír. **

**-¿Lo ves Edward?- dijo Jasper- Por lo menos la hiciste reír.**

**Éste me miró expectante, como si quisiera que yo dijese algo, pero ¿qué podía decir? **

**-Lo siento- le repetí mirándolo a los ojos-, es que sonó muy chistoso. Pero también sonó muy lindo.**

**-No te preocupes, Bella- me dijo él-. Tú sí puedes llamarme así cuando quieras. **

**-No es justo, hermano- se quejó Emmett como niño chiquito nuevamente- ¿por qué ella sí y yo no?**

**-Porque de Bella suena mucho más lindo…- contestó Edward como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, mientras yo me sonrojaba aún más.**

**-Chicos, por favor, céntrense en ella- pidió Alice señalándome.**

**-Es cierto- dijo Jasper abrazándola por detrás-. ¿Cómo lo llevas?**

**-Bueno, mmm…- intenté buscar en mí mente las palabras correctas para no mentirles- Es un poco triste no recordar nada más que un nombre. Y también…**

**-¿Sí?- me animó Rosalie a seguir cuando me callé.**

**-Bueno, yo…Es que me siento un poco sola.**

**Rosalie y Emmett me pasaron un brazo por los hombros; Alice puso una mano sobre mis rodillas, mientras que Jasper pasó la suya sobre mi cabeza. Por otro lado Edward tomó mi mano derecha entre las suyas y se arrodilló ante mí, quedando a la altura de sus hermanos.**

**-Bella no estás sola- me dio Edward-, nos tienes a nosotros.**

**-Claro que sí- dijo Rosalie.**

**-Pero yo…**

**-Pero nada Bella- concluyó Alice.**

**-Es que yo…**

**-No- dijo Alice.**

**-Pero…**

**-No- volvió decir ella.**

**-Alice, déjala terminar- le dijo Jasper- ¿Qué sucede Bella?**

**-Es que yo… no quiero ser una carga para ustedes.**

**-Hay Bellita- dijo Emmett- no serás una carga. Es más, quiero que nos consideres tus hermanos mayores. Y no hay ****NO**** que valga ¿oíste?**

**-¿Están seguros?- es decir yo no podía simplemente irrumpir en sus vidas así como así y que ellos, prácticamente, me adoptaran. Nadie podía ser tan confiado… ¿O sí?**

**-¡Por supuesto!- me dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, rectificando mis propias palabras.**

**-Gracias- dije con el corazón en la boca. Se abalanzaron sobre mí suavemente y me abrazaron unos minutos. Vista desde afuera, la escena se debió presentar como la mescla perfecta entre algo bonito y hogareño.**

**Cuando se separaron de mí, entraron en la habitación Carlisle y Esme, trayendo con ellos un plato enorme de comida y varios vasos de jugo, recordándome el hambre feroz que tenía. Carlisle dejó sobre mis piernas la bandeja de comida. ¡Se veía exquisito! Era carne asada que ocupaba un solo plato; luego en distintas fuentecitas había puré de papas, ensalada de vegetales, pastas y arroz con queso. A un costado había un tazón con sopa y al lado de éste, cuatro vasos en los que reconocí jugo de manzana, naranja, pomelo y uno de multifruta.**

**No pude más que mirarlos dudosa. ¿Es que planeaban alimentar a un batallón?**

**-Bueno, es que no sabíamos qué te gusta y qué no- se excusó Esme.**

**-No se preocupe Sra. Cullen- le aseguré.**

**-Sólo dime Esme, cariño- me pidió.**

**-Bueno- dijo Carlisle- a demás de la comida, ten esto…**

**Depositó un papel en mis manos. Tomé el papel y vi qué decía…**

**Nombre: **

**Edad:**

**Me gusta **

**No me gusta**

**Vegetales**

**Carne**

**Pollo**

**Pescado**

**Pastas**

**Frutas**

**Chocolates**

**Paletas**

**Demás dulces**

**Pan**

**Demás salados**

**El entorno**

**Familia**

**Lugar**

**Pueblo/Cuidad**

**País**

**Hermanos**

**Amigos**

**Extra…**

**-¿Qué es?- pregunté curiosa. Casi no entendía nada.**

**-Bueno, quiero que a medida que vallas probando distintas cosas lo anotes- me explicó el doctor.**

**-Y en extras ¿qué pongo?**

**-Bueno, cosas como…-Carlisle pensó un segundo.**

**-Si te gusta ir de compras- me dijo Alice.**

**-Si te gusta el maquillaje- aportó Rosalie.**

**-O la música…**

**-O los deportes…**

**-O tocar un instrumento…**

**-O los videojuegos…**

**-Bueno- dijo Carlisle riéndose suavemente ante la intervención de sus hijos- coas así. Quiero que pruebes un poco de todo y anotes lo que te guste y lo que no, también.**

**-Y lo primero que debes hacer, jovencita- dijo Esme quitándome los papeles-, es comer. Así que menos charla y más cena.**

**-Mmm ¿comeré yo sola?- pregunté.**

**-Comerás tú sola, pero nosotros te haremos compañía, viendo una película, ¿te gustaría?**

**-Me encantaría, ¿le molestaría sostener la bandeja, Doctor Cullen?**

**-Con una condición: que me llames Carlisle.**

**-Carlisle- me corregí- ¿te molestaría sostener un momento la bandeja? **

**-No, claro que no.**

**Le tendí la bandeja y me corrí bien hacia el medio, para que pudieran acomodarse mejor en la cama conmigo. Cuando me moví la primera vez, sentí como si algo dentro de mí se clavara en mi piel y tirara de ella. Dejé escapar el aire que llenaba mis pulmones e hice una mueca de dolor. También por inercia llevé mis manos rodeando mi abdomen. **

**-Bella, ¿estás bien?- preguntaron todos juntos.**

**-S…i- dije con voz temblorosa, a causa del dolor.**

**-Déjame que te ayude- me dijo Edward.**

**Sin darme tiempo a que dijera que sí o que no, Edward me tomó por los costados, a la altura de las costillas, con delicadeza pero aún así con la suficiente fuerza como para moverme. Él estaba arrodillado sobre la cama a mi lado y escondía su rostro su rostro en mi cuello para poder moverme mejor.**

**-¿Ahí estás bien?- me preguntó.**

**-Sí, muchas gracias- moví mi rostro para mirarlo a los ojos y de repente sentí que fue movimiento errado. Él estaba muy cerca… Muy, muy cerca. ¡Demasiado cerca! Cuando reaccioné, sus labios entreabiertos estaban entre los míos (que también estaban entreabiertos). Ambos respirábamos del aliento del otro, y la mirada de Edward estaba clavada en mí.**

**-Lo siento- dije cuando me moví y evité su mirada. **

**-No, yo lo siento- dijo él.**

**Giré hacia otro lado la cabeza, tratando de ver algo más que los penetrantes ojos de Edward y entonces vi que sus hermanos y sus padres miraban hacia otro lado, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. Me sonrojé al comprender que había sido testigo de nuestra pequeña escena.**

**Oí cómo Edward se reía y lo miré confusa, pero aún así avergonzada del espectáculo que habíamos montado.**

**-Es que te ves muy bonita sonrojada- se excusó y levantó una mano para acariciar mis mejillas sonrojadas. Luego retiró su mano, tomó la bandeja que sostenía Carlisle y la puso sobre mis piernas diciendo: "**_Come". _

**Mientras yo comía y me relamía, los demás se acomodaron a mí alrededor en la cama y pusieron una película que trataba sobre un niño mago llamado Harry, que había perdido a sus padres a manos de un hechicero tenebroso. Este niño vivió con sus tíos hasta los once años ya que en su cumpleaños onceavo, un hombre llamado Hagrid le dijo que él era un mago y que debía ir a estudiar a una escuela especial, para personas como él, que se llamaba Howarts. **

**Allí Harry vivió grandes aventuras con sus amigos Ron y Hermione, e incluso e enfrentó, hacia el final de la película, al mago tenebroso que había asesinado a los padres de Harry. La película se llamaba: "**Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal".

**Cuando la película finalmente terminó, Esme salió de entre los brazos de Carlisle y me retiró la bandeja de comida, para salir de la habitación diciendo que me traería el postre y que mientras tanto los chicos pusieran otra película.**

**Emmett puso la segunda película y regresó rápidamente a acostarse junto a Rosalie.**

**-¿Te gustó la comida?- me preguntó Edward, quien estaba recostado a mi lado, en un susurro.**

**-Sí, estuvo muy delicioso.**

**-¿Te gustó todo?- preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos, haciendo que, curiosamente, me sintiera cohibida. **

**-Sí, creo que no tendré ningún problema en rellenar la forma.**

**-¡Qué bueno!- me dijo sonriendo y pasando un brazo por mis hombros y aunque me volví a sonrojarme agradó mucho el gesto.**

**A los pocos minutos volvió Esme trayendo la misma bandeja con una compotera de tamaño mediano. La colocó sobre mis rodillas y le susurré un **"gracias"**, que retumbó en el silencio. Ella sólo me sonrió con cariño, me acarició una mejilla y volvió a acostarse entre los brazos de Carlisle. **

**La película comenzó al mismo tiempo que yo empecé a comer el postre (un cóctel de frutas) y comenzamos a ver la segunda parte de Harry Potter que se llamaba "**Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreto". ** En esta ocasión algo malo pasaba en Howarts. Habían liberado a un monstruo que empezaba a herir a personas inocentes y le hachaban la culpa a Harry porque siempre estaba en el lugar cuando aparecía un ataque. **

**Cuando la película empezaba a terminar secuestraron a la hermana menor de Harry, Jinny, y dejaron un mensaje diciendo que la matarían. Harry y Ron se metieron en la Cámara de los Secretos para rescatarla, pero como sufrieron un inconveniente Ron tuvo que quedarse atrás y Harry tuvo que, él solo, enfrentar a un basilisco de al menos veinte metros.**

**Cuando vi a la bestia salir de la boca de una estatua, me eché a temblar. Era algo que realmente daba mucho miedo. Al parecer Edward notó el miedo, en mis temblores, porque aumentó la presión del brazo con el que me rodeaba, tratando de darme algo de calma. No me calmé, por lo que empezó a acariciar el cabello muy suavemente, y eso sí me calmé.**

**Al final, en la película salió todo bien, Harry logró rescatar a Jinny; pero cuando volvían al colegio mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse y bostecé involuntariamente. Edward se acomodó en la cama de manera que quedara él acostado, y me atrajo a su pecho, recostándome sobre él. No fue incómodo saber que prácticamente estaba acostándome con un desconocido, fue algo más bien raro, todo estaba patas para arriba, pero él no. Él era eso que tenía que estar para saber que todo volvía lentamente a su cauce. ¡Esto sí que era raro! Muy lentamente mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar, hasta que todo se volvió oscuro y me quedé definitivamente dormida… **

**En mi mente se repitieron en forma de eco resonante unas palabras que me parecían familiares: "**_No quiero recordar_**…" **

**¿Qué significarían?**


	4. Capítulo 3: ¿Nueva familia para mí?

**Capítulo****III****: ****Mi****Nuevo****Comenzar****II**** ¿****Nueva****Familia****Para****Mí****?**

**(****Bella)**

**Lentamente me fui despertando. Me estiré finalmente abrí los ojos.**

**Unos penetrantes ojos color dorados perteneciente a un rostro que estaba sobre mí, me sobresaltaron.**

**-¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!- grité**

**-¡Bella! Tranquila- me dijo como si nada.**

**-¿Alice?- pregunté entre jadeos.**

**-Sí ¿quién más? ¡Qué pulmones tienes!**

**-Me asustaste ¿qué esperabas?- le recriminé un poco ofuscada.**

**-¡Alice!- dijo Esme desde la puerta-. Te dije que la despertaras, no que le saltaras encima. **

**-Es que no le salté encima mamá- se excusó-, ella se despertó de repente y se sobresaltó. **

**-¿Y por qué se sobresaltó?**

**-Bueno… es que yo…- Alice parecía acorralada. **

**-Bien, lo importante es que Bella tome su desayuno, ¿qué dices cariño? ¿Te animas a bajar? ¿O prefieres que te lo traiga? No sería ningún inconveniente.**

**-Si no les molesta, prefiero bajar- les dije a ambas. La verdad no me hacía ninguna gracias desayunar en una casa desconocida, sola.**

**-Hay Bellita, no eres ninguna molestia- me dijo Alice. **

**-¡Claro que no!- secundó Esme- Sería hermoso que nos acompañaras en el desayuno. Es mejor que estés acompañada a que estés sola.**

**-Muchas gracias.**

**Alice me destapó por completo y entre ella y Esme, me ayudaron a salir de la cama; claro, ése no fue el problema. El problema fue empezar a caminar una vez que estuve de pie… **

**Amabas fueron muy pacientes en cuanto a mi lento desplazamiento, pero cuando me di cuenta de que debíamos bajar una escalera me puse un poco rígida; muy amablemente las dos me tomaron de las manos y con sonrisas con convidaron a que bajara. **

**Y realmente, pensándolo bien, si ellos pueden tomarse tantas molestias por cuidar de mí ¿qué me costaba tratar de hacerle las cosas un poco más fáciles? **

**Así que respiré hondo y empezamos a bajar. Fue doloroso, pero lo hice. Cuando llegamos al descanso miré hacia abajo y noté que la escalera era alta, ya que habíamos bajado muchos escalones y quedaban muchos más por bajar.**

**Faltaban unos cuatro escalones, giré mi cabeza y pude ver dónde se encontraba el resto de la familia Cullen. Carlisle estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa, que se encontraba a la izquierda de donde estábamos nosotras en la escalera, leyendo un periódico mientras que los chicos ponían la mesa entre bromas.**

**Al parecer nos escucharon porque todos levantaron la cabeza. Carlisle se levantó de la silla y Jasper, Edward y Emmett bordearon la mesa, acercándose a nosotros. Jasper me tomó la mano que sostenía Alice, Emmett tomó la que sostenía Esme y también me pasó un brazo por la cintura (lo que me hizo hacer una mueca de dolor) y me ayudaron abajar lentamente. **

**Una vez que pude, por fin, apoyar mis pies descalzos en el suelo de madera pulida, Carlisle me tomó de las dos manos y me dijo:**

**-¡Muy buenos días Bella! ¿Cómo estás esta mañana?**

**-Muy bien, gracias.**

**-¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿No es muy pronto aún?**

**-No, de verdad, estoy mejor. Creo que lo que necesitaba era dormir.**

**-¡Eso es una gran noticia! Ven…**

**Me acompañaron hasta la mesa y Edward me corrió una de las sillas del medio, para que me sentara. Lo hice con un poco de esfuerzo, luego los chicos y Carlisle se sentaron a mi alrededor, dejando claro un espacio para que se sentaran las chicas, que se encontraba en ese momento, sirviendo el desayuno.**

**-¡Muy buenos días Bella!**

**-¡Muy buenos días Rosalie!**

**-Te serviré el desayuno. ¿Quieres algo en especial? **

**-Lo que ustedes coman estará bien, por favor.**

**De un momento a otro y sin previo aviso tuve delante de mí una taza con leche, otra con café, otra con, lo que me dijeron era, café con leche y otra con leche con chocolate. Me habían servido, a demás, un plato con huevos, tostadas, dulces, galletitas, pan y panqueques pequeños.**

**Las miré entre dudosa y divertida. **

**-¡Es que no sabíamos qué te gustaba!- me dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo. Las miré, pestañé y luego me largué a reír. **

**-Mucha risa, pero no rellenaste el papel que Carlisle te dio y seguimos sin saber qué es lo que te gusta; así que, señorita, hoy te dedicarás a ello- me regañó cariñosamente Rosalie. **

**-Sí está bien- accedí sonriendo a manera de disculpa.**

**-Aclarado el punto, ¡comamos!- no sé por qué, pero sentí como si esa simple frase implicara para ellos un chiste privado. **

**Comenzamos a desayunar. Primero tomé unos sorbos de leche sola pero la verdad es que no me gustó, luego probé con el café; sólo tome un trago y me arrepentí instantáneamente, era sumamente amargo, agrio y fuerte. No pude evitar poner una mueca de asco mientras lo tragaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo.**

**-¿Bella?- me llamó Edward, quien se sentaba a mi derecha- Dame- dijo mientras me quitaba la taza de café., creo que no debemos olvidar esto: no toleras el café- me dijo riéndose y corriendo la taza. No pude evitarlo y le saqué la lengua como niña pequeña y malcriada, provocando que tanto él como su familia, se riera. **

**-Bells- me llamó Emmett que estaba sentado enfrente de mí-, prueba la leche con chocolate. La preparé especialmente para ti. **

**Me sonrió y se marcaron sus hoyuelos, dándole aspecto de niño, ansioso por demostrar que había hacho algo bueno. **

**Miré la taza que contenía la leche con chocolate y tenía un bonito color, así que lo probé. Me agradó su sabor, de hecho me gustó mucho. Tanto que cuando se acabó me decepcioné.**

**-¿Mas?- me preguntó Jasper, que estaba sentado a mi izquierda.**

**-Por favor- le pedí, tendiéndole la taza.**

**-Bella, también debes comer- me recordó Esme desde la punta de la mesa derecha, al lado de Edward.**

**Mientras Jasper me servía la segunda taza de leche con chocolate yo empecé a comer los pequeños panqueques que eran de chocolate y estaban buenísimos. Luego tomé el pan y después las galletitas rellenas de limón y de frutilla, y luego me tomé la leche que me había dejado en frente Jasper. **

**Cuando terminé, Carlisle tenía su mano extendida hacia mí, y en ella había dos pastillas: una pequeña de color blanco y una grande de color naranja. Cuando tomé la pequeña me tendió un vaso con jugo y me dijo:**

**-Es para que no tengas más dolores.**

**Me la tomé y sentí que tragaba algo agrio y muy concentrado. Fue una suerte que tuviera a mano el jugo, porque si no habría vomitado esa pequeña pastilla asquerosa. Luego tomé la grande de color naranja y pensé que tendría que partirla al medio para poder tragarla, porque era muy grande, cuando Carlisle la tomó y la sumergió en un vaso con agua.**

**-Esto es una vitamina efervescente. Es para que tengas más fuerzas y puedas recuperar toda la sangre que perdiste.**

**Escuché como a mis costados y en frente de mí, Edward, Emmett y Jasper, gruñían. Les sonreí y me tomé el vaso que contenía la pastilla, ya disuelta, y que ahora tenía color naranja. Lo tomé y no tenía feo gusto.**

**-Buena niña- me dijo cariñosamente Jasper. Me sonrojé pero le sonreí. Sentí que alguien me despeinaba juguetonamente el cabello y giré el rostro para encontrar a Edward, quien me miraba con dulzura casi tangible.**

**-Bien, yo me voy a trabajar- anunció Carlisle-. Esme, chicos, confió en que harán todo lo que posible para que Bella esté cómoda.**

**-Claro que sí- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que me sienta como una intrusa.**

**-Los veré por la noche- besó a Esme y saludó con un beso en la frente a las chicas y con un beso en la mejilla de los chicos. Cuando llegó hasta mí, también me besó en la frente y me dijo:**

**-Adiós hija…**

**Mientras él se dirigía a la puerta, yo me quedé helada. Ese señor me conocía hace sólo unas pocas horas y ya me trataba como a una hija. No lo entendía. Lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme quieta.**

**-Ven Bella- me dijo Jasper tendiéndome la mano. Así me ayudó a llegar hacia la sala. **

**Era hermosa, con grandes sillones de colores claros que encajaban armoniosamente. Una gran televisión que estaba rodeada por filas y filas de películas DVD. **

**Jasper me llevó hasta un sillón individual y me senté. Para cuando estuve allí, me di cuenta de que Alice había subido y ya estaba de regreso con el papel que debía rellenar.**

**-Bien- me dijo Alice en cuanto colocó el papel en mis manos-, ahora deber llenar la forma. Y a medida que pase el tiempo y vallas probando distintas cosa, como ya dijo Carlisle, las anotarás ¿sí? También debes anotar si recuerdas algo con el tiempo o si lo recuerdas a través de algo que viste, oíste o probaste.**

**-Nosotros veremos una película, o a hacer otras cosa por ahí- dijo Alice mirando a Edward quien estaba subiendo por las escaleras-. Te daremos privacidad, pero si llegaras a necesitar algo nos lo dices ¿sí?- ella ya estaba sentada en el sillón doble junto con Jasper y Esme, mientras Emmett elegía la película y se sentaba con Rosalie en otro sillón doble. **

**-¿No me ayudarán?- les pregunté al ver que cada uno dirigía la vista hacia la pantalla.**

**-Bueno si tienes alguna duda te podríamos ayudar- me contestó Jasper-. Pero no creo que seamos de mucha ayuda en lo que refiere a tus gustos personales.**

**Comencé algo dudosa. ****Nombre****: ****Bella ****(en realidad es Isabella, pero no me gusta completo). Edad: mmm, yo… no lo sé. Caí en la cuenta de que tampoco conocía mi edad. Eso, algo tan insignificante como la edad… Y la desconocía.**

**Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y mis ojos se empañaron a causa de las lágrimas, que por argullo no iba a dejar salir.**

**Jasper era el que estaba más próximo a mí. Se acercó un poco desde su posición en el sillón y me susurró:**

**-Bella ¿te encuentras bien?**

**-Sí- le susurré con voz tomada a causa de las lágrimas.**

**-No te creo- me dijo riendo y despeinando mi cabello.**

**-Es que… yo…- sonaba tan absurdo admitir que ni siquiera sabía mi edad- Jasper ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?**

**-¡Claro que sí! Dime.**

**-¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?**

**-Mmm- él me miró dubitativo por unos segundos-, creo que puedes tener unos diecisiete años, más o menos, no estoy muy seguro.**

**-Gracias.**

**-Ten- me pasó un vaso con agua- y recuerda Bella, no te ahogues en un vaso de agua vacio- me guiñó un ojo y se giró para seguir viendo la película, mientras yo seguía rellenando mi vida, que, curiosamente cabía en una hoja de oficina. **

**Lo siguiente fue ****Vegetales**** y ****Carne****, en los cuales hice una crucecita en la casilla de "Me gusta". Luego fueron ****Pollo**** y ****Pescado**** y con lápiz escribí en medio de ambas casillas de "Me gusta", "No me gusta": "****No los he probado así que no sé" ****Pastas: ****crucecita en "Me gusta", lo mismo que en ****Frutas****. **

**Con respecto a ****Caramelos****, ****Chocolates****, y ****Demás****Dulces**** me lo salté para otra oportunidad. Al llegar a ****Pan**** y ****Demás****Salados**** puse nuevamente la crucecita en "Me gusta". **

**Cuando llegué a la parte de mi familia fue dolorosamente interesante. ****El****Entorno****, escribí allí en la casilla de "Me gusta": "****Son excelentes como familia"; ****Lugar****(mmm, no conozco el lugar) rellené la casilla de "Me gusta" recalcando dentro de mi cabeza "Dentro de lo poco de conozco…"**

**Pueblo/Cuidad****, escribí en medio de las casillas "Me gusta" "No me gusta": "No conozco"; ****País****, de nuevo no sabía en dónde estaba parada así que contesté lo mismo. ****Amigos**** "No tengo". Y por último venía "Hermano": "No sé si tengo". **

**Luego venía la parte de ****Extras**** y puse en "Me gusta": ****El cóctel de Frutas de Esme y las Películas de Harry Potter****".**

**-Ya terminé.**

**-Qué bueno- me dijo Esme-, ¿fue difícil?**

**-No… Bueno, algunas sí. **

**-¡¿Podemos ver?- me preguntó Alice.**

**-¡Alice!- le reprochó Esme-. No deberías pedir eso…**

**-Está bien Esme, no me molesta para nada. Tengan…**

**Le pasé el papel a Esme que estaba en medio de sus hijos, y de esa forma podrían ver todos… Bueno, casi todos. Edward no estaba allí, se había ido antes de que empezase la película. En tanto, al parecer los chicos encontraron interesante la lectura de mi pequeña y prosaica vida. **

**-Bellita, ¿no te caemos bien?- me preguntó Emmett haciendo un puchero triste.**

**-Por supuesto que todos me caen muy bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?**

**-¡¿Por qué?- me contestó de vuelta Emmett.**

**-Es que lo de amigos, bueno… - Jasper intentaba entender algo que al parecer era demasiado complicado para él.**

**-¿Pero lo de "Hermanos"?- concluyó con la idea Rosalie.**

**-No entiendo- les confesé. Era un tanto confusa la idea que trataban de trasmitirme.**

**-Es que nosotros ya te consideramos nuestra hermano- me reclamó Alice haciendo una cara muy chistosa de falso enojo- ¿Es que tu no?**

**-Claro que sí, es sólo que pensé que hablaba de hermanos biológicos.**

**-Pues no importa la sangre o un papel- me reclamó Emmett-. Lo importante es el cariño que le tengas a tu hermano.**

**-¡Es verdad!- dijeron al unísono Ali, Jazz y Rose.**

**-Okey, fue mi error ¿me permiten reformarlo?- les dije con una mímica de horror, como si lo que me acababan de remarcar fue la peor de las blasfemias. **

**-Ten- Esme me pasó el papel con una sonrisa y una mirada muy dulce.**

**Lo tomé y reforme la frase: "****No sé si tengo hermanos biológicos, peo tengo cinco locos hermanos nuevos****".**

**-¿Mejor?- les pregunté mirando hacia arriba, ya que estaban los cuatro estaban posicionados alrededor mío mirando hacia la hoja, para ver cómo cambiaba la frase. **

**-¡Mucho mejor!- me dijeron con anchas sonrisas.**

**-Ahora Bella ¿qué quieres hacer?- me preguntó Rosalie- ¿Quieres ver una película, comer algo, o prefieres que dejemos de fastidiarte y subir a descansar?**

**-No, Rosalie, sabes que no me fastidian- dije riendo un poco-. Pero si me lo permitís, quiero caminar un poco.**

**-¿Estás segura? No crees que es muy pronto- Esme me miraba con la preocupación grabada en los ojos.**

**-Sí; no creo que me haga bien quedarme sentada todo el día. **

**-Claro, cielo ¿necesitas que te ayude?**

**-No te preocupes, por favor, Esme.**

**-Bellita ¿por qué no aprovechas y recorres la casa?- me ofreció Emmett.**

**-¿No les importaría?- les pregunté dudosa. Me daba curiosidad, pero ellos eran muy gentiles conmigo y no quería que sintieran que me inmiscuía en su intimidad. **

**-¡Claro que no, para nada!- Rosalie, me aseguró- Empieza por arriba, te encontrarás con Edward.**

**Con mucho cuidado me levanté, pero no sentí dolor. Contenta empecé a caminar y noté que ya no dolía tanto (mentiría si dijera que ya no dolía, pero al menos me podía mover más; ¡era un comienzo!).**

**Sin embargo al llegar al segundo piso –subí más rápido de lo que bajé, qué gracioso-, lo oí. **

**Aunque el sonido era tenue, se escuchaba perfectamente.**

**Todo pasó a segundo plano, pues me dejé guiar por la melodía que traspasaba los muros de la última habitación del pasillo en el que encontraba. **

**Llegué hasta la puerta como hipnotizada, y toqué. Pasaron algunos segundos cuando se abrió la puerta y tras ella estaba… Edward.**

**-¿Bella? ¡Hola! ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó preocupado.**

**-La música- alcancé a contestar. Sentí que más no podía decir, y que aunque pudiera hacerlo, no haría falta. **

**En mi mente se repetían las notas como si fueran imágenes de parejas danzando a mi alrededor. **

**-¿La reconoces?- me preguntó sorprendido. **

**-Yo… no sé, es que… ¡Claro de Luna!**

**-¡Sí, Bella, es esa!- me respondió con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.**

**-¿Debussy?- me animé a preguntarle algo temerosa, pero muy emocionada.**

**-Exacto. ¡Bella, lo recuerdas!**

**-Sí- le dije con una ancha sonrisa de satisfacción. **

**Cerré los ojos para poder sentir mejor la música, pero después de unos momentos, la música me hizo sentir rara. Como si ella supiera algo de mí, que yo desconociera y quisiera decírmelo, pero yo no pudiera descifrar el mensaje oculto entre las melodías. Intenté concentrándome, pero justo cuando creía que todo venía hacia mí, las ideas se fueron un hueco apareció en mi mente. **

**Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y me dejé caer al piso; me agarré las rodillas y comencé a llorar. **

**-Bella ¿qué sucede?- me preguntó él, pero incapaz de responder en ese estado- No llores por favor. **

**Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me hizo mirarlo a la cara. Su agarre era firme, pero, sumamente gentil y cálido. **

**-¡Mírame Bella! Nunca escondas ese hermoso rostro de mí. Nunca. Dime por favor ¿qué tienes? ¿Qué te preocupa? ¡¿Qué te angustia?**

**-Es que no recuerdo nada- intenté explicarme-. Pero a la melodía la reconozco y la recuerdo con claridad. ¡Pero no recuerdo nada más! **

**-Es un gran progreso el que puedas reconocer la melodía. **

**-Pero quiero recordar algo más Edward. **

**-¿Y si pudieras recordar algo en especial, qué sería?**

**-Querría recordar a mis padres, o mi familia. No lo sé, es que me siento sola, y si no fuera por ustedes, creo que no podría estar así de tranquila, pero… - las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente- Necesito a alguien que me abrace y que me diga que todo se va a arreglar. ¡Necesito a mi familia! ¿Es demasiado ped…? **

**No pude terminar, ya que Edward me tenía atrapada entre sus brazos. Me abracé a él con todas mis fuerzas; sentía que si me soltaba caería, y no me levantaría. Al parecer lo entendió, ya que me abrazó más fuerte aún. **

**-"Bella, todo se a arreglar"- me dijo lo que había pedido escuchar, y con eso sólo pude reír-. Lo prometo. No dejaré que nada te haga daño ¿oiste?**

**Bajé mi mirada, no creo que soportara el que me hiciera semejante promesa y luego no cumpliera con ella. **

**-No te estoy mintiendo Bella. ¡Créeme! Nunca rompo una promesa- la seriedad de su mirada me hicieron sentir que sus palabras eran, en verdad, sinceras-. Ahora con respecto a lo de tu familia y que no tienes a nadie… eso no es cierto, nos tienes a nosotros. **

**Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos nuevamente y me miró a los ojos, con esos hermosos orbes dorados, profundos y sinceros. **

**-Bella ¿nos considerarías tu nueva familia?-me preguntó con seriedad, ansiedad y, creo que también, nerviosismo. **

**-¿Mi nueva familia?- pregunté con el corazón en la boca, de la emoción. ¿Él de verdad me estaba ofreciendo un lugar en su familia?- Yo… no sé qué decir. **

**-Dime que sí- su tono dejan entre ver a simple viste la súplica; tanto, que me oprimió el corazón-, todos aquí te queremos y queremos verte bien, que tus heridas se curen y puedas ser feliz. Pero somos egoístas y queremos ser parte de esa felicidad… ¡Yo quiero ser parte de esa felicidad! ¿Me dejarías Bella? ¿Me dejarías estar en algún rinconcito de tu corazón? **

**No pude contenerme y me eché sobre sus brazos. Él, el chico que me había salvado la vida y que tenía todo lo que había perdido, me estaba ofreciendo aquello que él tenía y yo no, por tan solo un poco de cariño de aparte mía. **

**-Gracias- le dije llena de pura gratitud con nuevas lágrimas brotando de mis ojos otra vez-. ¿Sabes? Estoy empezando a descubrir algo nuevo sobre mi personalidad. **

**-¿Sí? ¿Qué?- me preguntó curioso Edward, ladeando su rostro con una chispa en los ojos.**

**-Que soy una llorona- le dije riendo y secándome las lágrimas con el dorso de la camiseta que Alice me había prestado. **

**-Eso significa que tienes el corazón donde corresponde- me dijo ayudándome a secar mis lágrimas con sus dedos-, pero aún no me respondes ¿Nos concedes el honor de formar parte de nuestra familia?**

**-Sí, claro que sí- dije contra su pecho. **

**Como estaba abrazada a él, con mi rostro apoyado en su pecho, pude sentir cómo se reía; y sus brazos en torno a mí, apretaron su agarre, haciendo el abrazo más bonito. Luego de unos segundos, y para mi gran vergüenza, el clima se rompió cuando involuntariamente solté un gran bostezo. **

**-¿Alguien tiene sueño?- me preguntó de forma juguetona. **

**-Sólo un poco- dije restregándome los ojos con la mano. No sabía por qué, pero de repente tenía mucho sueño. **

**-Ven- eso fue lo único que dijo Edward, antes de tomarme en brazos y llevarme hasta su cama, donde me acomodó, acostándome junto a él, con mi cabeza en su pecho; iba a protestar, pero comenzó a tararear una melodía tan bonita que no pude objetar nada. Luego de unos segundos comprendí que era "Claro de Luna", pero pude agradecérselo ya que mis ojos empezaron a ponerse pesados y todo se volvió oscuro…j**

**En la inconsciencia soñé algo raro; tenía en mis manos una botella de perfume, que olía hermoso, tenía el mejor aroma que pudiera existir. Las sombras de mis sueños se fueron disipando y fui tomando consciencia de la realidad. Lo primero de lo que me di cuenta fue el pecho en el que descansaba mi cabeza y dos brazos que estaban a mí alrededor. Fue entonces cuando lo recordé. **

**-¿Edward?- pregunté dudosa y soñolienta. **

**-Hola dormilona- me saludó juguetonamente. **

**-¿Dormí mucho?- sin querer levantarme, ya que estaba muy cómoda, me estiré entre sus brazos. **

**-Mmm, bueno, creo que habremos dormido, cerdo de… cinco horas.**

**-¡¿Cinco horas?- levanté mi rostro de su pecho para mirarlo a la cara-. Dios Edward, lo siento.**

**-¿Y eso por qué?**

**-Porque tal vez tenías cosas que hacer y no las hiciste por mi culpa.**

**-Tranquila Bella, no tenía nada qué hacer, ni ningún lado a donde ir; a demás estoy muy cómodo aquí como para moverme.**

**No pude evitarlo y le saqué la lengua como si fuera una niña chiquita, él sólo se rió y me despeinó la cabeza, luego de eso mi estómago hizo acto de presencia demandando alimento los gritos.**

**-Creo, si no estoy muy equivocado, que alguien tiene hambre.**

**-Sí, un poco- le dijo algo avergonzada. **

**-Pues deberías- me regañó-, te saltaste el almuerzo y ya son más de las tres de la tarde. Así que vamos a alimentarte.**

**-Claro- estaba tan dormida aún, que incluso olvidé de que no debía hacer movimientos bruscos. Puntadas de dolor atravesaron mi cuerpo, dejándome pasmada en mi lugar totalmente erguida y tensa con una gran mueca de dolor. **

**-Bella ¿estás bien?- me preguntó preocupado Edward.**

**-Estoy bien, sólo debo recordar no hacer eso de nuevo.**

**-Ven, pequeña despistada- me dijo medio riendo, medio preocupado, toándome otra vez en brazos y sacándome de la cama. **

**-Emm, Edward, ¿siempre harás esto?**

**-¿Qué cosa?- su carita de inocencia casi me convence. Casi.**

**-¡Esto!- le dije señalando mi postura y sus brazos en torno a mi cuerpo.**

**-Bueno, está bien- como todo niño bueno me colocó cuidadosamente en el piso-, pero "esto"- señaló tomando mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos- sí lo haré siempre. Ahora, vamos a comer. **

**Muy despacio y muy tranquilos hicimos el tramo hasta las escaleras y luego las bajamos. Cuando por fin tocamos suelo, vi que la familia Cullen se había dispersado. **

**Emmett y Jasper estaban sentados en el suelo, al estilo indio frente al televisor, jugando videojuegos. A través de un gran ventanal de cristal, que estaba en vez de lo que debía ser la pared del fondo, vi que Esme estaba en el jardín arreglándolo. **

**Sin embardo de Alice y Rosalie no se veía nada. Qué raro…**

**Edward me guió hasta la cocina, pasé a ella y me quedé quieta en mi lugar. ¡Wow! Era preciosa… Y eso que era sólo una cocina. Grande, espaciosa y luminosa, tenía todo lo que se pudiera llegar a necesitar. Todos sus aparatos, elementos, mesa, sillas, y demás artefactos concordaban armoniosamente y a la perfección.**

**-¿Sucede algo Bella?- me preguntó Edward al ver que no me movía.**

**-Es que aquí todo es tan… bello.**

**-¿En la cocina?- me preguntó confundido.**

**-No tonto- me reí de él y sus ocurrencias-. Aquí en la casa. Es hermosa, y está tan bien decorada…**

**-Qué bueno que te gusta- me dijo tras reír un momento de sí mismo-. Pero deberías decírselo a Esme, no a mí. En realidad no sé mucho de esto.**

**-¿A Esme?**

**-Ajá, fue Esme quien la decoró y amuebló personalmente; fue ella quien consiguió que todo quedara perfecto.**

**-Tiene un gran talento.**

**-Sí lo sé, siempre logra que todo quede excelente. Ahora siéntese señorita, vamos a comer. **

**Corrió una de las banquetas que coronaban la mesada para que me sentara y colocó un plato frete a mí y uno a mi derecha. Éste estaba cargado de pasta con salsa arriba, queso y pequeñas bolitas de carne. Edward me tendió los cubiertos, los tomé y ambos comenzamos a comer.**

**-Edward ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? **

**-Ya la hiciste Bella- me dijo riendo nuevamente-. Sin embargo puedes hacerme otra pregunta- me dijo tras ver el puchero que empezaba a hacer.**

**-¿Tu cocinaste esto?**

**-No, en realidad lo cocinó Esme. Yo sólo prendí el microondas para calentarlo- me contestó medio avergonzado y a la defensiva-. Pero ¿por qué preguntas?**

**-Porque está muy rico y me preguntaba si lo habías hecho tu, sólo eso. **

**-Pues no, no fui yo, pero no significa que no sepa cocinar. **

**-¿Sabes cocinar?**

**-Sí- me contestó y su tono dejaba entre ver el "por supuesto"-. Pero ya sabes, con internet se logra saber cualquier cosa hoy en día. **

**Me eché a reí y él me imitó. Luego de eso seguimos comiendo y conversando de cualquier cosa irrelevante e ilógica. **

**Me comí todo, bebí el jugo que Edward me había servido y supe dos cosas: 1) no me cabía nada más en el estómago y 2) estaba en paz con el mundo y con la vida. **

**Edward tomó los platos sucios y vacios y los colocó en la pileta, la llenó de agua, le echó detergente y comenzó a fregar. Yo me bajé de mi asiento, me acerqué a él y lo ayudé a enjuagar; luego entre ambos secamos. Una vez que terminamos me tomó nuevamente de la mano (al parecer no bromeaba cuando me dijo que siempre lo haría) y nos condujo hacia la sala donde Emmett y Jasper seguían jugando videojuegos.**

**-Hola hermanita- me dijo Emmett en cuanto me vio llegar con Edward, con una sonrisa que no supe interpretar del todo. **

**-Hola Emm- le dije como si fuéramos conocidos de toda la vida. Luego de que lo dijera me arrepentí, era mucha la confianza que me estaba tomando con ellos. Pero, siempre hay algo nuevo en el día que hay que aprender y al parecer ellos serían para mí como la cajita de sorpresas. **

**-¡Hey! Miren, Bellita ya se unió a la familia- me dijo estirando la mano para despeinarme el cabello. **

**-Bueno… probemos qué tan Cullen es- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro tendiéndome el control del juego. **

**Yo tomé el artefacto algo dudosa, y él se levantó dejando que yo me sentara en el suelo junto a Emmett. Edward y Jasper me ayudaron a sentarme, cuando estuve en el suelo, sobre la mullida alfombra Emmett me pasó el aparatito, que le había dado momentos antes para poder sentarme mejor, y me enseñaron entre los tres cómo usarlo. Para mi gran asombro no me fue difícil, es más fue bastante sencillo, así que luego de unos minutos más, Emmett me retó a una lucha, a la cual acepté y comenzamos a jugar… a matarnos. **

**-¡No puede ser!- dijimos los cuatro juntos mucho tiempo después. **

**-¿Qué es lo que no puede ser?-dijeron a coro un par de voces detrás nuestro. Giré mi rostro (lo que provocó que me dolieran las heridas del pecho) y vi a Esme, que había terminado con el jardín, junto con Alice y Rosalie, que venían quién sabe de dónde cargadas cada una, con al menos cinco bolsas en cada mano. **

**Jasper se paró rápidamente y tomó todas las bolsas y las acomodó en un sillón cercano individual.**

**-Ahora sí- dijo Rosalie tras darle las gracias afectuosamente a su hermano-, dígannos ¿qué es lo que no puede ser?**

**-Es que yo…- comencé a decir.**

**-Es que ella…-dijeron dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo que yo.**

**-¿Sí?- demandó Alice impaciente.**

**-… le gané- terminé la frase. **

**-… le ganó-dijeron Jasper y Edward al mismo tiempo que yo, pero con tono de quien dice la obviedad más grande del mundo, feliz.**

**-… me ganó- Emmett pronunció la frase al igual que nosotros, al mismo tiempo, pero con tono aturdido, como quien no puede creer lo que le está pasando.**

**-¿Le ganaste?- me preguntó Esme maravillada.**

**-Sí- le contesté, con Emmett secundándome. **

**-¿Y cuánto llevas jugando?- me preguntó Rosalie entre fascinada y alegre. **

**Yo miré a Edward ya que no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hora era en ese instante, ni mucho menos de a qué hora comencé a jugar.**

**-Bueno- dijo él mirando su reloj-, son las cuatro y cuarto, así que Bella llevará jugando unos… veinte minutos aproximadamente. Un poco más un poco menos. **

**-¡¿Veinte minutos?- por el rostro de Rosalie supe que estaba extasiada-Pero ¿recordabas cómo hacerlo? Es decir ¿lo reconociste? **

**-No, pero no me resultó muy difícil aprender.**

**-¡No l puedo creer!- Emmett seguía en trance-. Una niña me ganó.**

**Hizo un puchero tan lindo que no pude evitar abrazarlo, o más bien "quise" abrazarlo, ya que Rosalie se me adelantó y se echó a sus brazos, antes de que siquiera pudiera haber movido un pie para dar el primer paso, y le plantó un gran beso en los labios, diciéndole:**

**-No es sólo una niña amor, es tu nueva hermanita.**

**Los miré un poco extrañada interactuar. Por lo que yo sabía, ellos eran primos. Aún así no se los podía juzgar mal una vez que se los veía compartiendo una escena tan bella como lo era esta que protagonizaban.**

**-Te ves algo confusa- me dijo Jasper sonriéndome y mirando directo a mis ojos. **

**-No…- le dije rápidamente. Él me alzó una ceja mirándome con un poco de ironía y ternura- Bueno un poco.**

**-¿Sobre qué?- me preguntó curioso él. **

**-Es que no sé cómo decirlo sin que suene grosero. **

**-Solo dilo, no te preocupes- me instó Rosalie con una sonrisa. **

**-Es que… bueno, hacen una pareja muy bonita- les dije-, pero… creí que, bueno… creí que ustedes eran primos. **

**-Oh, eso…-dijo Emmett como si del clima estuviéramos hablando.**

**-¡No se ofendan por favor!- les pedí rápidamente.**

**-No te preocupes Bella- me dijo Rosalie con el mismo tono que Emmett-. Te explicaré: Emmett y yo somos familia, pero no tenemos ningún tipo de relación sanguínea. **

**Correcto, ahora sí me perdí. ¡Eso n o tenía sentido alguno! Estaba lidiando con eso, cuando escuché la risa de los seis. **

**-¿Qué?- les pregunté dudosa. **

**-No te ofendas Bellas, es sólo que hace unos segundos te veías tan linda- me dijo Jasper acariciándome un pómulo. No lo pude evitar y me sonrojé. **

**-Lo siento es que no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo es que no tienen ningún tipo de relación sanguínea? ¿No son primos?**

**-Bueno, sí, en algún sentido de la palabra, sí. **

**-¡¿En algún sentido de la palabra?- las explicaciones de Rosalie me estaban confundiendo aún más. **

**-Bella- me llamó Alice-, Edward, Emmett y yo somos adoptados… Por eso a pesar de ser familia no tenemos ningún tipo de relación sanguínea entre nosotros, a eso es a lo que Rosalie se refiere. Es por eso que ella puede estar con Emmett y yo con Jazz- terminó su explicación con una gran sonrisa y luego Jasper la abrazó por detrás, apoyando su mentón en el hombro izquierdo de ella con una gran sonrisa de felicidad. **

**No pude más que sonreír al ver esa imagen, casi igual que la de Rose y Emm… Era como ver el amor propiamente dicho. Ellos cuatro destilaban su propio brillo. ¡Era hermoso!**

**-¿Y tú Edward?- le pregunté para no ser grosera. **

**-No Bella, yo no tengo novia. Estoy solo. **

**-¿Solo?- eso no podía ser cierto. **

**-Sí, pero ya estoy acostumbrado. A demás ya llegará la mujer indicada para mí. **

**No sé por qué, pero su mirada hizo que me sintiera algo rara por dentro. Como si yo pudiera morir por su soledad; pero ¿por qué?**

**Bueno, yo ya lo consideraba m hermano, era lógico el que me preocupara por él ¿verdad? Su mirada se mostraba triste y preocupada; no podía soportarlo, porque una persona tan buena, noble y desprendida no podía estar sufriendo por estar solo. Le tomé la mano y se la apreté cariñosamente. Con alegría observé cómo el brillo volvía a sus hermosos ojos dorados, y me prometí a mí misma, más allá de todo, que lo acompañaría de la mano a donde sea, hasta que otra mano reemplazara la mía y él me pidiera que lo dejara marchar con esa otra persona. **

**-Bueno- dijo Alice-, es muy bonito el momento y lamento romperlo, pero Bella tenemos que subir. **

**-¿Para qué?- le pregunté curiosa. **

**-Tenemos asuntos pendientes. **

**-¿A sí?**

**-¡Sí!- me dijeron Rose y Alice al mismo tiempo en un tono que no dejaba duda a oposiciones. **

**-Claro, asuntos pendientes. Supongo que todo el mundo los tiene, ¿verdad?- les dije dudosa, y temerosa. **

**-¡Exacto!- me aplaudió Rose- ¡Ese es el espíritu que buscamos!**

**Ambas empezaron a tomar las bolsas que Jasper había colocado en el sillón, yo por mi parte miré a los chicos en busca de alguna señal que me pudiera decir qué era lo que íbamos a hacer. Sin embargo sólo encontré en sus miradas una mescla rara entre compasión y diversión. Y francamente, no me gustó. **

**Las chicas terminaron de recoger todas las bolsas y me tomaron, ambas, una mano ayudándome a subir las escaleras. Antes de llegar a la mitad de ésta, miré hacia atrás y vi que los chicos volvían a jugar videojuegos. Excepto Edward quién seguía parado, apoyado sobre un sillón, mirándome. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron mi guiñó un ojo. **

**Cuando llegamos a arriba entramos en una habitación de las puertas del medio (que resultó ser la de Alice). Me sentaron en una cama enorme y empezaron a sacar el contenido de las bolsas, que resultó ser ropa de distintos tipos y colores. Las acomodaron en la cama y cuando terminaron me ayudaron a levantarme y ponerme frente a un espejo que por mucho era más alto que yo y el doble de ancho de mi cuerpo. Ellas tomaron las ropas y por encima de la ropa la fueron probando y pidiendo mi opinión. Cuando nos pusimos de acuerdo (bueno, en realidad ellas se pusieron de acuerdo, yo sólo dije que sí a todo), volvieron a sentarme en una silla y me maquillaron y peinaron con mucho cuidado. Estuvieron así horas (tanto que casi vuelvo a dormirme), hasta que por fin terminaron y empezaron (para mi gran vergüenza) a quitare la ropa para ponerme la que "habíamos" elegido.**

**Cuando consideraron que estaba **"_Perfecta"_**, dijeron que ya podíamos bajar a cenar… Sí, increíble pero cierto, estuvieron haciendo esto por hora, literalmente. **

**Bajamos las escaleras lentamente, ya que seguía adolorida y las chicas me habías puesto zapatos de tacón que me hacían sentir incómoda. **

**-¡Bella!- Edward estaba al pie de la escalera con cara de asombro y muy disimuladamente las chicas siguieron su camino derecho hasta la cocina dejándonos a solas. **

**-¿No te pusieron delante de un espejo para que pudieras verte?**

**-Quisieron pero no las dejé- admití con un poco de vergüenza ante mi momento de encaprichamiento de n o ver mi reflejo ante un espejo así vestida. **

**-No te preocupes- me dijo alisando con un dedo mi seño fruncido-, te vez preciosa. **

**Me tomé de la mano y me llevó hasta la mesa donde ya estaba reunida la familia. Saludé a Carlisle quien había llegado del hospital y me puse totalmente colorada (más de lo que ya estaba gracias a Edward) al recibir los cumplidos y piropos de los chicos. **

**Comimos entre charlas y risas, anécdotas y burlas. Cuando la comido llegó a su fin Carlisle puso delante de mí las dos píldoras de esta mañana. Le puse cara arrugada, la verdad es que no me gustaban mucho. **

**-Tienes que tomarlas Bella- me recordó tiernamente Carlisle, como si fuera mi padre. **

**-¡Sí! Tienes que estar fuerte para mañana- me dijo Alice saltando desde su asiento.**

**-¿Para mañana?- le pregunté mientras tomaba la píldora blanca pequeña. **

**-Sipi- me dijo ella sonriendo angelicalmente- Porque te llevaremos de compras.**


	5. Capítulo 4: Conociéndote

**Capítulo****IV****: ****Conociéndote.**

(Edward)

**Dulce, alegre, bonita, inteligente, interesante, hermosa y sumamente misteriosa. **

**¿Quién era Bella? ¿De dónde provenía? ¿Quiénes eran su familia? ¿En dónde estaban? Estas interrogantes se repetían en nuestra cabeza. Pero aún así no era como que le dábamos mucha importancia, sólo lo pensábamos para completar su felicidad, porque la idea de que se fuera nos asustaba y entristecía a todos por igual. Pero de alguna forma a mí me tocaba de una forma en especial esa idea, era casi como un martirio.**

**De un momento a otro Bella se había convertido en lo único que pensaba, ¡una prioridad por sobre cualquier otra cosa!**

**Mi Isabella… Mi Bella… Mía…**

**Aún recuerdo cuando la llamé Isabella…**

"_Bella estaba sentada en un sillón escuchando música con un reproductor de música que le había prestado Jasper mientras que, muy disimuladamente, él y Emmett salían de caza aprovechando su distracción. Habíamos descubierto que cuando Bella se distraía con algo que le gustaba, se distanciaba del mundo que la rodeaba, es decir, se volvía convenientemente (para nosotros) muy despistada. _

_En ese momento Alice la llamaba desde su habitación (para jugar a Barbie-Bella), pero Bella estaba sumergida con la música que no la escuchó, por lo que dejé de lado el libro en el que "intentaba" centrar mi atención, me acerqué a ella y llamé. No me escuchó, y feliz de que no lo haya hecho dándome así la excusa perfecta, extendí una mano y toqué su mejilla izquierda. Ella saltó en su lugar y volteó su rostro, posando sobre mi rostro su hermosa mirada color chocolate. Se quitó los auriculares para escucharme, dándome una sonrisa de disculpa._

_-Te está llamando Alice Isabella- de dije, acariciando muy sutilmente su nombre al pronunciarlo. _

_Vi como sus ojos se obscurecían con lo que parecía una tristeza surgida de la nada. Se levantó, me dedicó una sonrisa (forzada) un "_**Ahora voy, gracias"** _con una voz impregnada de ¿dolor? La vi subir las escaleras y dirigirse hacia la habitación de Alice. _

_Cuando ya no pude verla me sentí vacio y confundido. ¿Qué tendría ella? ¿A caso había dicho algo que la lastimó? No creo haberlo hecho, sólo la llamé. Sin darme tiempo a reflexionar a mí mismo, ya estaba subiendo buscando al objeto de mi adoración… _

_La encontré en el pasillo del segundo piso con una pila de ropas entrando a la que ahora (y esperábamos que para siempre) era su habitación. Escuché como posaba las prendas en la cama y_ _como luego se sentaba lanzando un suspiro que me partió el corazón sin motivos aparentes. Toqué y pasé sin esperar a que me dejara pasar. La encontré sentada de espaldas a mí, mirando la pared de cristal Me acerqué a ella con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, me senté detrás y la abracé rodeando su tórax con mis brazos, descansando las manos en su vientre y mi mentón sobre su hombro derecho. _

_-¡Edward! ¿Qué sucede?- me preguntó sorprendida. _

_-Eso mismo quiero saber yo- le dije mirando su cuello. Sentía como una parte de mí (esa que jamás se iría) se retorcía por probar su sangre, pero luego de ver cuánto la amaba, esa necesidad que sentía por su sangre se reprimía fácilmente, hasta convertirse en tan sólo una molestia, se colocaba en los escalones más bajos de la escalera de mis preocupaciones con respecto a ella. _

_-¿De qué hablas?- me preguntó confusa._

_-¿Por qué estás triste?- fui directo al grano; me pareció algo totalmente obvio preguntarle si estaba triste. Se veía a sola vista que lo estaba._

_-No lo estoy- me respondió, aunque claro, ya sabíamos que cuando Bella mentía se ponían coloradas sus pequeñas orejitas, como era el caso en este momento. _

_-¿Por qué será que no te creo?- le dije bromeando. _

_-Edward… tú…- tartamudeó. _

_-Dime- la animé a continuar. _

_-¿Tú estás enojado?- me preguntó con timidez. _

_-¿Con quién?- le pregunté confundido._

_-Conmigo ¿con quién más?- me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. _

_-Bella- le dije serio mirándola directamente a los ojos-, yo jamás podría enojarme contigo ¿entiendes? ¡Jamás!_

_-¿Nunca?- siempre insegura, mi ángel. _

_-Nunca…bueno, en realidad por lo único que podrí enojarme contigo, es si haces algo tonto que te ponga en peligro, sólo por eso me enojaría. _

_-Me sobreproteges, Edward- me dijo con una sonrisita, bailando entre sus labios. _

_-Sí lo sé, pero dime algo…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Por qué pensaste que estaba enojado?_

_-Bueno es que, cuando me llamaste… me dijiste:_ "**Isabella**"- _lo último lo dijo en un susurro muy bajito. _

_-Es cierto- le dije golpeando mi frente con l palma de mi mano-, a ti no te gusta que te llamen por tu nombre completo ¿verdad?_

_-No es eso- bueno sí, pero tú nunca me dices así, siempre me dices "_**Bella**_"._

_-Sí es cierto, yo siempre te digo "_**Bella**_". Pero eso no significa nada; tú "_**Bella**_" o__"_**Isabella**_" siempre vas a estar aquí- le dije señalando mi muerto y congelado corazón, que sólo por ella volvía a la vida. _

_-Gracias Edward- me dijo, con una sonrisa que me hizo temblar, girando para abrazarme, yo la estreché con sumo cuidado y ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho. Me tendí en la cama llevándola conmigo… No podía pedir algo mejor que aquello a lo que estaba protegiendo con mis brazos en ese instante.__"_

**Bella llevaba con nosotros casi un mes y medio y fue tiempo suficiente para conocerla. Supimos que era tiempo suficiente para conocerla. Supimos que era desinteresada, honesta, que no sabía mentir, que tenía tendencia a sonrojarse con frecuencia, que le gustaban las cosas dulces, que era alegre y desprendida, una persona totalmente noble y pura. **

**Supimos también que le desagradan las sorpresas y los regalos, y que, para desgracia de Alice, no le gustaba la ropa de marca, ni la moda…**

**Nos habituamos muy rápido a su presencia en la casa. Carlisle nos había impuesto un par de regalos para que la convivencia sea cómoda para ella, y por supuesto, nosotros no nos impusimos. Entre las pautas de comportarnos como humanos, estaba el comer (que era asqueroso), el encerrarse en nuestros cuartos por la noche (cosa que Emmett y Rosalie no reprocharon en ningún momento), "levantarnos" con pijama, ayudar en la casa a Esme (eso es lo que hacen todos los adolecentes), lavar la ropa, y luego de un corto paseo descubrimos que a Bella no le agrada a la alta velocidad y que por lógica nosotros no tendríamos que conducir a ésa velocidad… (¡Qué mal!)**

**Luego de eso todo era normal, es decir, algo a lo que ya estábamos acostumbrados. Hasta allí era color de rosas, pero pronto comenzaría nuestro purgatorio y no estaba seguro por Bella ¿Ella estaría bien allí? ¿Estaría cómoda? No me gustaba… bueno, según mis hermanos la causa de mi inseguridad se debía a que Bella sólo había estado rodeada por nosotros, por decirlo de alguna manera la mantuvimos oculta del resto del pueblo, pero ahora todos las conocerían, todos se deleitarían con su hermosura y su gracia…**

**¡Ya estaba sufriendo por no poder amarla como quería y ahora esto…! ¡Estúpida secundaria!**

**(Bella)**

**Dios qué nervios… Hoy comenzaría el segundo año de secundario junto con Alice y Edward. Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper comenzarían en tercero y último. **

**Por lo que sabía, yo sería la nueva novedad; ya que estábamos en un pequeño pueblito llamado Forks, en donde habitaban unas trescientas, trescientas cincuenta personas que se conocían muy bien entre ellas, ya que crecieron juntas. **

**Por eso yo sería la novedad, por ser la nueva. Y también Alice me contó que el Sheriff le había comentado mi caso a su familia y por consecuencia su hija estaba bien informada de mi situación. Ella a su vez le contó a su mejor amiga, que según Rose y Ali, era la chismosa más grande del continente, ahora todo el pueblo sabía que yo era una joven sin memoria acogida por la familia Cullen.**

**¡Genial, sería el centro de atención! ¡¿Qué más podía pedir? (Nótese el sarcasmo de mi vos…)**

**Como cada día me desperté, bajé las escaleras y saludé a mi nueva familia. Desayunamos y luego subí a ducharme, cuando terminé le abrí la puerta a mi pequeña hermana Alice que, como cada día me ponía el mejor puchero del que disponía para que yo dejara que eligiera mi ropa; sólo que hoy venía acompañada de una sonriente Rosalie. **

**Me colocaron unos pantalones azules oscuros, con unas zapatillas del mismo color, una camiseta de manga larga blanca, una camisa color celeste cielo por encima y un saco negro. Me peinaron el cabello dejaron suelto, me colocaron un poco de sobra a tono y luego las tres tomamos las mochilas y bajamos a la sala, para despedirnos de Carlisle, quien salía para ir al hospital. **

**Las chicas saludaron a su padre con un beso en su mejilla y se dirigieron al garaje.**

**-Adiós Carlisle- lo saludé con un beso en su mejilla.**

**-Adiós Bella, por favor cuídate- me dijo él con la preocupación grabada en el rostro y en la voz. **

**-Claro que lo haré- le prometí. **

**Él me pasó un brazo por el hombro y nos encaminamos al garaje, luego de haber dejado dos sonoros besos en las mejillas de Esme, donde lo despedí y lo vi partir. Luego Edward me tomó de la mano y me ayudó a subir a su "Volvo plateado". **

**Así salimos hacia la escuela, o como lo llamaban mis hermanos **"**El purgatorio****"**…

**Llegamos más rápido de lo que pensé sin poder darme tiempo a pensar bien.**

**-Llegamos "Bella durmiente"- me dijo Edward abriendo mi puerta. Le hice una mueca, bajé del auto y nos reunimos con los chicos.**

**-Bien Bella ¿estás lista?- me preguntó Jazz.**

**-Creo que sí.**

**-Recuerda: estamos para todo lo que necesites-me dijo Rosalie. **

**-Sí lo sé- le dije poniéndome nerviosa. **

**-Parece que alguien está nerviosa- me dijo Jazz, siempre tan observador.**

**-Sí, la verdad es que sí, un poco- admití sabiendo que era inútil intentar mentirles.**

**-¿Y eso por qué?- me preguntó Alice.**

**-La verdad es que no me sentiría nerviosa, sino sintiera tantas miradas sobre mí. **

**-Descuida- me dijo Edward abrazándome por detrás y apoyando su mentón en mi hombro- siempre te mirarán.**

**-¿Y eso por qué?- le pregunté entre curiosa y horrorizada. **

**-Porque, como Rose y Alice, serás de las más bonitas y todos te querrán tener- me explicó Emmett como su fuera lo más obvio del mundo, abrazando a Rosalie y yo no pude más que sonrojarme. **

**-Ven, vamos a buscar tu horario Bella- me dijo Ali, empujándome levemente. Yo comencé a caminar, pero como siempre mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia y casi me caí al tropezar con mis propios pies. Una chica que pasaba a mi lado soltó una sonrisa muy fría y cruel, a lo que yo sólo atiné a ponerme colorada. Una mano pasó alrededor de mi cintura para ayudarme a retomar el equilibrio. **

**-¿Estás bien Bella?- me preguntó preocupado Edward (estaba empezando a creer que ese chico iba a terminar muriendo de un ataque de estrés conmigo). **

**-Sí, sólo me tropecé.**

**-¡Qué raro en ti, Bella! – me dijo irónico- Ven- me tomó de la mano-, vamos a buscar tu horario princesa, ¿vienes Alice? **

**-No, si tú vas con ella, yo iré con Jasper.**

**-Está bien, nos vemos en clase.**

**-Adiós chicos- los saludé.**

**-Adiós Bella- me saludaron mis hermanos.**

**-Cuídate- me dijo Jazz.**

**-Recuerda Bella- me dijo Emmett- si alguien te molesta vienes, me lo dices y lo convertimos en una pila de huesos. **

**Yo sólo sentí sonriendo y me fui a buscar mi horario de la mano de Edward. En el camino hasta la oficina de la secretaría, noté que "todas" las miradas estaban puestas en mí, en mi mano tomada a la de Edward y en el propio Edward, a quien parecía no molestarle tanta mirada, o por lo menos, estar acostumbrado. Me entregaron mi horario, lo tomé y con mi acompañante salimos afuera mientras leía el papel; noté como mi hermano leía el papel conmigo y sonreía, lo miré algo confusa y él sólo se limitó a ampliar su sonrisa al entregarme un papel. Lo tomé y comprendí que era su horario, pero vi algo singular en él.**

**Al tomar mi horario y compararlo con el de Edward, entendí que el 50% de mis clases estaban compartidas con mi hermano, y el otro 50% con Ali, Emm, Jazz y Rose. **

**-Así siempre estarás acompañada- explicó ante mi mirada de duda. **

**-Tonto sobreprotector- le dije rodando los ojos y tomando su mano y entrando en el Instituto.**

**Fue un día sumamente raro, vergonzoso y plagado de miradas, tanto insistentes, como inquisidoras y "penetrantes". Suspiré aliviada cuando Rosalie me dijo que era hora del almuerzo, salimos y nos encontramos con nuestros hermanos esperándonos. **

**-¿Cómo te va en tu primer día Bella?- me preguntó Emmett pasándome un brazo por los hombros. **

**-Hasta ahora creo que bien- dije algo insegura. **

**-¿Y por qué el "creo"?- preguntó Jasper.**

**-Porque las clases me gustaron y los profesores en general son muy amables- expliqué-, pero me sentiría más cómoda si no me miraran… tanto.**

**Todos se rieron suavemente e incluso yo sonreí. Entramos en la cafetería y algo raro sucedió; fue como si alguien hubiera tomado el control del televisor y hubiera puesto el volumen, del máximo (100%), al mínimo (20%) sin dejarlo mudo del todo, sino con un leve murmullo, y para completarlo todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros. **

**En verdad hubiera querido poder imitar a mi hermanos y seguir como si nada, pero sólo pude mirar al suelo sintiéndome colorada. Emmett bajó su brazo de mi hombro y comenzó a pedir su comida, aún tomada a su mano lo seguí sin pedir nada (ya que no tenía dinero), sintiendo como el bochorno crecía. **

**-¿No comerás nada Bella?- me preguntó detrás de mí, Jasper.**

**-No, no tengo hambre- giré mi rostro para contestarle y vi cómo intercambiaban una mirada entre todos y luego un asentimiento. Todos tomaron sus alimentos, pagaron y comenzaron a caminar por la cafetería. Edward se demoró un poco para esperarme y tomarme de la mano que Emmett había dejado libre (aunque creo que vi y/o adivinó que me quería meter en un pozo). Así caminamos hacia la esquina más alejada de la cafetería, donde no había nadie; Edward corrió la silla como todo un caballero para que me sentara junto a él, a la derecha y Alice a mi izquierda y demás hermanos al frente. De un momento otro, Edward sacó una segunda bandeja debajo de la suya y la colocó frete a mí, y mis hermanos colocaron un sándwich, ensalada, carne, papas fritas, una gaseosa, un jugo y un postre. Los miré ceñuda, a lo que ellos sólo sonrieron de forma angelical.**

**-¡Come!- me ordenó Edward en un susurro en el oído, provocando que el bello de mis brazos se erizara y me sonrojara por ello.**

**Todos comenzamos a comer, pero noté que los chicos tenían la mirada puesta en distintos puntos, todos menos Edward que estaba entretenido jugando con uno de los mechones de mi cabello (una costumbre que había adoptado en los últimos días), pero de todos ellos destacaba Jasper, quien parecía… enojado.**

**-¿Jasper?- lo llamé tratando de no ser inoportuna.**

**-¿Sí, Bella?- su rostro ya no parecía enojado cuando me miró, pero aún así seguía serio.**

**-¿Estás enojado por algo?**

**-No, claro que no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**-Por tu rostro…- intenté no ser grosera, pero creo que no lo logré muy bien que digamos. **

**Vi como Jasper sonreía, cómplice, los demás chicos, como disculpándose por algo.**

**-Discúlpame Bella, es una vieja costumbre. **

**-¿"Vieja costumbre"?- repetí sin mucho sentido para mí misma.**

**-Bella, ¿no te hs preguntado por qué, si Alice y Rosalie son las chicas más bonitas del Instituto, no hay aquí más personas que nosotros?**

**-¿O por qué- siguió Alice- si Jazz, Edward y Emmett son los chicos más guapos y populares, nos sentamos en la mesa más alejada y ninguna chica se les acerca?**

**-No, la verdad es que no había pensado en nada de eso. Pero ya queme lo dicen, ¿a qué se debe?**

**-Buen o por decirlo de una manera sencilla- me explicó Edd- somos algo huraños.**

**-¿Ustedes? ¿Huraños?- logré decir entre una carcajada y otra. Era totalmente imposible lo que me decían.**

**-Sí, aunque no lo creas, somos así- me dijo Rosalie sonriéndome.**

**-Entonces ¿por qué conmigo son diferentes? Ustedes nunca se portaron huraños conmigo, nunca.**

**-¿Sabes? Es curioso que lo preguntes- me dijo Jasper-. Pero, no sabemos por qué somos de manera diferente contigo. **

**-¡Tú eres diferente!- me dijo Emmett guiñándome un ojo. **

**-Eres especial- concluyó Edward. **

**De repente me abrumó la realidad de sus palabras. ¿Hasta qué punto, esta familia podía acogerme? ¿Hasta qué punto podía yo meterme en el seno de sus vidas? ¿Y hasta qué punto nuestras vidas se podían entrelazar, uniéndonos? **

**¿A caso esto es destino? ¿O una mera coincidencia? Quizás, no fue exactamente destino, pero tampoco una mera coincidencia… Quizás, por alguna razón tuve que encontrarme con esta familia, o más bien ellos toparse conmigo. **

**Observé a Edward, quien estaba entretenido leyendo qué contenía su gaseosa; en algún sentido se veía irreal, imposible. Es decir, ¿cómo una familia así, podía acoger a una chica tan simple como yo, y no aceptar entre ellos a personas que son seguramente mejor? Mi hermano vio que lo miraba y me sonrió, yo intenté hacer lo mismo pero creo que, nuevamente, no me salió muy bien, ya que la sonrisa de su rostro decayó y la reemplazó una mueca de preocupación. **

**-¿Te encuentras bien Bella?- me preguntó muy bajito, para que los chicos no escucharan seguramente. **

**-Sí, estoy bien- le contesté con la voz quebrada y los ojos anegados en lágrimas que intentaba esconder. **

**-No te creo- me dijo tomando mi rostro ente sus manos, que a pesar de estar heladas (como siempre), nunca perdían esa calidez innata. **

**-Estoy bien- intenté asegurarle, mientras una solitaria lágrima me traicionaba a mí, confirmándole a él que mentía. **

**Al parecer entendió que no podía o no quería hablar en ese momento porque sólo se limitó a asentir y a abrazarme escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho. **

**-¿Bellita te sientes mal?-me preguntó Emmett angustiado.**

**No pude encontrar mi voz para poder contestarla, así que simplemente negué moviendo mi rostro contra el pecho de Edward, dejando que un par de lágrimas cayeran y fluyeran por mi rostro libremente. **

**-Bella ¿por qué lloras?- me preguntó preocupada Rosalie. **

**Supe que ya no tenía sentido esconderme, por lo que sequé lo mejor que pude mis lágrimas y los miré. Todos tenían expresiones de preocupación y angustia mesclada con una fuerte tristeza. **

**-Estoy bien. ¡En serio!**

**-Entonces ¿por qué lloras?- me preguntó Jasper ofreciéndome su pañuelo. **

**-Porque soy una llorona- intenté bromear, pero al parecer nadie lo encontró gracioso porque sus expresiones no cambiaron en nada-. En verdad, estoy bien. No me hagan caso- un golpe inesperado de suerte me sorprendió al sonar el timbre anunciando que debíamos volver a clases-. ¡Vamos a clases chicos!**

**Mis hermanos no se movieron, ni mucho menos mudaron sus expresiones, por lo que les brindé mi sonrisa más cálida y sincera, convenciéndolos al fin. Salimos de la cafetería y nos despedimos. Alice, Emmett y Rosalie iban a su clase de gimnasia, Jasper a la de química y Edward y yo a nuestra clase de biología. **

**Mientras caminaba a ella, con Edd sosteniéndome de la mano, volví a sentir sobre mí todas las miradas. Suspiré al saber que sólo quedaban estas dos horas y luego podríamos ir, con los chicos, a casa. **

**Cuando ya casi llegábamos al salón, pude ver al profesor parado en la puerta recibiendo a sus alumnos. Nos faltaba poco para llegar, cuando la mano de Edward se tensó en torno a la mía, lo miré y vi que su seño estaba fruncido como si algo lo hubiera molestado. **

**-¿Sucede algo malo Edward?- le pregunté curiosa y preocupada al mismo tiempo.**

**-Creo que no, es sólo que…- suspiró- no me hagas caso, sólo soy yo. **

**Edward saludó al profesor y entró. Cuando cruzamos el umbral, mi hermano soltó mi mano pero puso en ella una pequeña hoja de papel. Luego se dirigió a un asiento en la parte de atrás del salón y se sentó. Yo me quedé parada en el mismo lugar, mirando. Cuando él se sentó me miró y sólo suspiró. **

**Miré al profesor, esperando que me dijera qué hacer. Y así fue…**

**Entendí por qué mi hermano se fue sin mí con cara de resignación. Porque, por ser nueva, el profesor me mandó a sentarme sola**… "Sólo por hoy…"

**Me senté y miré a Edward que, separado de mí por dos mesas, me miraba. No pude evitar sentirme sola (creo que la familia Cullen me estaban consintiendo demasiado). Al parecer mi hermano lo notó porque me señaló el papel que aún tenía en mi mano. Lo abrí y leí que decía con letra muy prolija: **

"Recuerda que yo siempre voy a estar. Te quiero pequeña. ¡No lo olvides!"

Edward.

**Me sonrojé, pero le sonreí. Rompí un trocito de papel y escribí: **

"Gracias, yo también te quiero"

Bella.

**Doblé el papel y se lo arrojé, disimuladamente. Él lo tomó y lo leyó. Vi cómo tomaba un bolígrafo y escribía debajo, lo doblaba y me lo arrojaba. En el papel decía: **

"Yo te quiero más…"

Edd.

**Lo leí y me causó mucha gracia, lo miré y él tenía una sonrisa muy bonita pintada en la cara. Tomé el papel y se lo mandé con otro mensaje…**

"Eres un mentiroso. Yo te quiero mucho más…"

Bells.

**Edward recibió el mensaje y se rió disimuladamente. Garabateó debajo del papel y me lo envió cuidando de que no lo viera el profesor, quien estaba tomando el presente. Yo tomé lo más disimuladamente que pude, tratando de no hacer nada que llamara la atención y lo leí. **

"No te miento, soy yo el que te quiere más. ¡No me harás cambiar de opinión!" Edd.

**No daría mi brazo a torcer. Él no me ganaría… Tomé otro trozo de papel y escribí**:

"¿Quieres pelear conmigo? ¿Es que no te alcanza tu tarea? A demás soy yo la que te quiere más."

Bells.

"Claro que no quiero pelear contigo; pero con respecto a mis tareas, es cierto, no tengo nada mejor para hacer que molestarte Bellita"

Edd.

"Se nota que no quieres pelear "EDDIE"

Bells.

"Sabes que no me molesta que me digas así… Es más, me gusta cómo suena de tus labios"

Eddie.

"Eres un poco raro ¿lo sabías?"

Bells.

"Sólo contigo, pero, más allá de quién quiera más a quién, tú sabes que eres lo más importante para mí ¿verdad?"

Eddie.

"Por suerte sí lo sé. ¿Y tú sabes que sin ti no podría hacer nada verdad?"

Bells

"No, pero es bueno saberlo. Lamento que no te hayan dejado sentarte conmigo hoy. ¡Prometo que será mañana!"

Eddie.

"Si sigues preocupándote tanto, te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo"

Bells.

"No creo que yo vaya a arrugarme por preocupación. Es bueno preocuparse por algo valioso."

Eddie.

"Tonto sobreprotector"

Bells

"Te dejo un último mensaje… *Te quiero, tal vez demasiado como para tu propio bien, pero no puedo evitarlo*"

*o* Eddie…

**Segundos después de haber terminado de leer el último mensaje, sonó el timbre. Guardé los pocos útiles, que había sacado y me puse de pié. Noté que Edward estaba en la puerta, y antes de darme la espalda y salir fuera pude ver que estaba enojado. Se podía saber por cómo fruncía el seño, o por sus labios apretados (convirtiéndose en una fina línea), o tal vez por sus manos que se habían convertido en puños. **

**Mi mente se quedó tan prendada de Edward, que no noté que tenía parado frente a mí a uno de mis compañeros de clases. Era un poco más alto que yo y tenía cara redonda con cabello rubio y ojos celestes.**

**-Hola- me dijo con una gran sonrisa.**

**-Hola- le respondí tímidamente.**

**-Soy Mike, tu eres Isabella ¿verdad?**

**-Sí, soy yo.**

**-Es un gusto conocerte. Como es tu primer día en la escuela, si quieres, te puedo dar un recorrido. O si quieres, te puedo llevar hasta tu casa.**

**-Eres muy amable, Mike- le dije un tanto apenada, un tan (mucho) incómoda-, pero iré a casa con mis hermanos.**

**-Bueno, será otro día entonces.**

**Yo sólo asentí sin decir más y me apresuré a salir del aula. **

**Allí fuera lo encontré a Edward recostado contra la pared, mirando hacia afuera del edificio con cara de disgusto. **

**-¿Estás bien Edward?- le pregunté. **

**-¿He?- al parecer le corté algún pensamiento que lo tenía entretenido- Sí estoy bien, no te preocupes. ¿Vamos?**

**-Sí claro- lo miré dudosa e insegura, parecía enojado por algo que no llegaba a entender. **

**Comenzamos a caminar, pero noté que mi hermano no me tomaba de la mano y que ésta sin su contacto hormigueaba. Sin embargo no me animaba a tomársela yo, él parecía muy molesto. **

**El viaje transcurrió en el más absoluto de los silencios y yo cada vez me sentía peor. Llegamos a casa, él abrió mi puerta y pasamos. Entramos y saludamos. Entonces comenzaron las preguntas de mi "madre" y mis hermanos (quienes valla a saber cómo llegaron antes), sobre todo mi día. **

**Todos nos sentamos a tomar la merienda. Bueno, casi todos. Edward subió las escaleras derecho a lo que creí era su habitación con cara de muy poco amigos. **

**Las preguntas y respuestas, comentarios y chistes, fueron y vinieron y cuando lo noté, había llegado Carlisle, quien se sentó a conversar conmigo sobre ambos días, el del Instituto y el del Hospital, mientras que mis dos hermanas y mi mamá se preparaban.**

**Por lo que sabía, Alice y Jasper saldrían a una cita; Esme y Carlisle irían a una cena con compañeros de trabajo de él; Emmett y Rosalie irían a… bueno no sabía a dónde irían, ni qué harían, sólo que yo (según Emm) no podía saber. Así que sólo quedaríamos en la casa Edward y yo.**

**A eso de las siete, se fueron todos dejándome muchas recomendaciones y las instrucciones sobre cómo encender el horno de microondas para calentar la comida. **

**La calenté, e intenté comer algo, pero mi estómago se resistía a recibir alimento, por lo que la dejé a un lado. Quizás mi hermano la quisiera más tarde, ya que desde que llegamos no había comido nada. **

**Cuando consideré que ya era hora de ir a dormir, subí las escaleras, pero me dirigí a la habitación de Edward y toqué. Se escuchó un ruido raro y luego oí la voz de mi hermano diciendo: ****"****Pasa"**

**-Emm Edward yo… me voy a dormir ¿necesitas algo?**

**-No, nada. Buenas noches Bella.**

**Cerré la puerta y me fui a dormir sumamente desconsolada. Pensando en qué me había equivocado con mi hermano, me acosté y me dormí intranquila; pero algo curioso me despertó durante la noche. Abrí los ojos y lo comprendí. **

**¡Estaba temblando! **

**Me levanté muy asustada, viendo cómo los objetos colocados sobre el escritorio que habían dejado Alice y Rosalie, caían. **

**-¡Bella!- escuché la voz de Edward en un grito. Salí de la cama y traté de caminar hasta la puerta, pero me caí a mitad de camino y me golpeé la pierna izquierda… la lastimada. **

**-¡Hay!**

**-¡Bella! ¿Qué sucede?- gritó desesperado Edward, entrando en mi habitación. Él llegó hasta a mí (que estaba tirada en el piso), y me abrazó al ver que temblaba, pero cuando cruzábamos el marco de la puerta, comenzó a temblar más fuerte que antes. Me colocó en el suelo y me cubrió con su cuerpo cuando escuchamos cómo se rompía una ventana de cristal. **

**Y muy lentamente comenzó a temblar más despacio y luego cesó completamente. **

**-Bella, tranquila, ya pasó todo- me dijo Edd frotando mi espalda.**

**Sucedió algo curioso en eso momento. Por primera vez, desde que desperté… él no pudo calmarme. **

**Fue una sensación muy rara, y muy fea, el sentir que un miedo así, era conocido para mí. Algo malo y muy oscuro me había pasado pero ¿qué?**

**-Bella mírame. Yo estoy aquí, no te sucederá nada- me prometió. Y con ello pude calmarme, pero no fue lo que dijo. Sino cómo lo dijo; era esa voz suave, dulce, tierna… era la voz de** "Mi Edward"

**-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó.**

**-Estoy mejor- le respondí sincera. No estaba "bien", pero sabía que Edd me cuidaría. Siempre había sido así. **

**Mi hermano me tomó en brazos y me sacó de la habitación. Caminó con cuidado a través del pasillo y fuimos hasta su habitación. Me acomodó gentilmente en su cama y luego se recostó junto a mí. Yo no vi nada de malo en apoyar mi cabeza sobre su hombro, por lo que lo hice. Su pecho era algo duro y frío, pero de alguna forma sentí que no estaría tan cómoda con nadie, ni en ningún lugar. **

**-¿Edward?**

**-Dime.**

**-¿Crees que los chicos, Carlisle y Esme, estén bien?- le pregunté preocupada-. Quizás deberíamos llamarlos, quizás les pasó algo malo. **

**-No te preocupes- me respondió como s nada-. Si de algo estoy seguro es que Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper cuidarán de nuestra madre y hermanas, más que a su propia vida. **

**-Sí, también lo creo.**

**-Tú lo que tienes que hacer ahora, es dormir. **

**-No creo que pueda. Aún sigo algo asustada.**

**-Yo te ayudaré- me arropó junto a él, colocando sus brazos en torno a mí, fuertemente, y tarareó una canción que no reconocí. Casi siempre me cantaba "**_**Claro de Luna**_**", pero esta canción era hermosa, como una melodía para arrullar a un niño pequeño.**

**-Es hermosa- le comenté cuando terminó**

**-¿Te gusta de verdad?**

**-Me encanta ¿de quién es?**

**-Yo la compuse para ti.**

**-¿Es verdad?- levanté mi rostro para ver su rostro buscando sus ojos. **

**-Sí. La escribí hace tiempo, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de cantártela.**

**Luego de eso no pude decir más. Mi mente estaba dividida y peleaban una guerra, esa parte de mí, que se moría por preguntarle por qué se había enojado conmigo; y esa otra parte de mí (la cobarde) que quería quedarse callada, para no avivar el enojo de mi hermano otra vez. **

**La batalla terminó y mi lado masoquista ganó. Mis labios se abrieron para pronunciar la pregunta que me liberaría de mi duda, y tal vez provocaría la furia que mi hermano como la que había sido testigo esta tarde. **

**-Edward ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?**

**-Claro Bella, dime por favor. **

**-¿Por qué estabas enojado conmigo hoy? ¿Hice algo que te molestara?**

**La cara de mi hermano pasó se una completa y sencilla sorpresa a una profunda tristeza. **

**-No Bella, claro que no estaba enojado contigo, y creo que no podrías hacer algo que hiciera que me molestara nunca.**

**-Entonces ¿por qué parecías enojado?**

**-No parecía, ¡estaba enojado! Pero jamás contigo.**

**-Pero ¿con quién estabas enojado?-le pregunté directa, estaba dando muchas vueltas sin responder ni una de mis preguntas. **

**-Estaba enojado con migo mismo.**

**-¿Y eso por qué?**

**-Porque sólo hasta hoy comprendí que tú eres como un suspiro entre nosotros. Estás hoy, llenándonos con tu frescura y tu espontaneidad, pero quizás mañana no estés. Y no es justo que yo desee atarte a mí, sólo porque soy egoísta y no quiero perderte. **

**-Tú no eres egoísta.**

**-Sí lo soy. Si no lo fuera te dejaría ser feliz con la persona que eligieras, sin importarme el que yo te ame o no. Si no fuera egoísta, te dejaría sólo partir, sabiendo que eres feliz. **

**Sentimientos perdidos, de repente se encontraron. ¿Qué eran? ¿Qué significaban?**

**De un segundo a otro, en mí surgieron dos imágenes. Una de Edward mi hermano, quien junto con Jasper y Emmett me cuidaban y mimaban… Y estaba esa otra imagen de Edward, donde era ¡mí! Edward, cariñoso, juguetón, bromista, protector y… ¿celoso?**

**-Tú no eres egoísta- repetí.**

**-Bella…**

**-No, Edward-lo callé-. Porque si tu lo eres yo también lo soy. Porque siempre estoy contenta de que estés conmigo y con nadie más. So eso no me hace egoísta, entonces no sé qué lo hará. A demás espero ser más que un suspiro… No pretendo que me vean como a una hermana porque no podré pedir eso nunca; pero al menos quiero aspirar a que me vean como a una amiga, una persona que esté cuando la necesiten, ya sea para bien o para mal.**

**-No quise desmerecerte Bella- me dijo en tono de niño bueno que ha sido regañado. **

**-Ya lo sé. Sólo quiero que entiendas. Desde que desperté, tú has sido el que más ha estado conmigo, siempre cuidándome, y ayudándome. Lo que menos quiero es perderte- mi corazón comenzó a latir con frenesí, pero tenía que decírselo-, tú sabes que yo… que yo… te quiero.**

**Bajé el rostro avergonzada, pero él me colocó las manos a cada lado de las mejillas y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos. **

**Sus ojos dorados tenían un brillo que se veía incluso en la oscuridad, sus mejillas tenían un pequeño matiz rosado y su sonrisa era simplemente hermosa.**

**-¿Me quieres?- me preguntó con fascinación. Como si no creyera lo que acaba de oír. **

**-¡Claro que te quiero!- le dije con el corazón en la boca, listo para que se me escape, y también en la mano, listo para entregárselo. **

**-Dios Bella- me dijo estrechándome fuertemente entre sus brazos-, nunca me faltes. Moriría sin ti. **

**-Sabes que yo te necesito casi tanto o más que tú a mí. Simplemente no puedo no estar. **

**-Princesa, ¿te quedarías conmigo esta noche?- me preguntó con tono elocuente.**

**-sólo me podría quedar contigo- le contesté ruborizada, pero contenta. **

**Comenzó a tararear "mi canción" y lentamente empecé quedarme dormida con el sonido de su voz. **

**Entre las sombras de la espesura, girando entre la conciencia y el límite del sueño, creí escuchar la voz de Edward que me decía:** "_**¿Quién hubiera dicho que un temblor nos uniría tanto? Te amo, mi Bella Durmiente."**_


	6. Capítulo 5: ¡¿Isabella Cullen!

**Capítulo****V****: ****¿Isabella Cullen?**

**(****Edward)**

**Bella comenzó a abrir sus pequeños y hermosos ojitos color chocolate con leche. No la quise incomodar, por lo que me hice el dormido.**

**Sentí cómo salí de entre mis brazos con una suave presión y en cuanto estuvo lejos de mi cuerpo y su protección, sentí que mi piel, donde había estado antes en contacto con ella, sin su calor picaba.**

**Ella estiró su pequeña mano y corrió un mechón de cabello que me caí sobre el rostro. En cuanto éste estuvo fuera de mi rostro, me dio un beso en la mejilla, que provocó que todo mi cuerpo comenzara a cosquillear y a subir de temperatura (y eso que era un vampiro muerto y de piel helada). **

**Hice como si me hubiera despertado y me estiré. Luego abrí mis ojos lentamente y allí estaba, mi pequeño ángel de ojos achocolatados, viéndome. **

**-Hola- saludé con voz ronca, simulando haber dormido. **

**-Hola ¿cómo pasaste la noche?- me preguntó. **

**-Muy bien- - "más que bien, en realidad" pensé para mí mismo- ¿y tú? ¿Cómo dormiste?**

**-Por suerte muy bien; creí que no iba a poder dormir, pero pude dormir sin ningún problema. ¡Muchas gracias, Edward!**

**-¿Gracias por qué?- le pregunté tratando, nuevamente, de descifrar su mente. **

**-Por dejar que me quede, por cuidarme- me dijo un tanto avergonzada, coloreando sus mejillas de un suave rosa, haciendo que me pierda en su piel, y que quedara a su completa merced. ¡Otra vez!**

**Luego de tres segundos de completa mala educación, de quedarme viéndola embobado como si fuera un siego apreciando por primera vez la luz del sol, reaccioné y respondí:**

**-Sabes que no tienes nada qué agradecer. Siempre voy a estar para ti cuando me necesites y cuando no lo hagas, también estaré. Ahora vamos, hay que desayunar y esperar a que llegue Esme, quien llegará con el corazón en la boca. **

**-Sí es verdad. ¿Crees que ellos estén bien?- me preguntó con la preocupación volviendo a teñir su voz.**

**-No te preocupes, los llamé ayer por la noche, mientras dormías, y no hay señal. Creo que por el temblor se cayó la línea.**

**Ella hizo una mueca que significaba que seguía preocupada, pero conforme con cómo había procedido. Ella se sentó en la cama, clara señal de que se quería levantar y que yo tenía que soltar mis brazos que tenía en torno a ella. Lo hice, algo renuente, pero lo hice. Me puse de pie y estaba a punto de tomar su mano para bajar… cuando se me ocurrió una idea. **

**-¡Edward! ¿Qué haces?- me preguntó sorprendida cuando la alcé en brazos. **

**-Es que no quiero que te lastimes- le dije con mi mejor cara de niño inocente. **

**-¿Lastimarme con qué?- me preguntó confusa y algo alterada. **

**-¿Es que no recuerdas que se rompió un vidrio por el temblor? No sé cuál es, así que podría ser cualquiera y podrías lastimarte- le recordé. **

**-Ah, es cierto, se me olvidó- lo último me lo dijo bien bajito (casi, como si fuera un pensamiento que se le escapó), y vi cómo sus mejillas se colorearon. **

**Caminé lento, fuera de la habitación, para prolongar el momento lo más posible; sobre todo cuando Bella se acomodó en mi cuello. Bajé las escaleras y la dejé en el sofá, mientras que yo me dirigía a la cocina para preparar su desayuno y el "mío". Cuando estuve allí, supe cuál era la ventana que se había roto… ¡La que Emmett dejó abierta! El muy idiota la dejó abierta pensando que a Bella le gustaría el aire fresco… En fin, me encargaría de eso más tarde, ahora sólo quería estar con Bella. **

**Preparé todo rápido, lo coloqué en una bandeja y fui en busca de la razón. La encontré en el mismo lugar en que la dejé, pero tenía sus blancas (y esbeltas) piernas agarradas con sus bracitos y estaba girada en dirección hacia mí, no tomó el control remoto, ni se acomodó a su gusto. ¿Podría ser que todavía tuviera miedo?**

**Apoyé la bandeja en la mesa ratona, tomé el control y se lo pasé mientras yo servía el desayuno. Prendió la televisión pero las noticias sólo repetían lo del temblor, por lo que comenzó a hacer zapping y supe, por la arruguita en medio de sus ojitos, que no había nada que le gustase.**

**-¿Qué te parece si mejor vemos una película?- le propuse cuando desistió y dejó el control de la televisión a un lado, en un canal cualquiera. **

**-¿Qué película?- me preguntó curiosa. **

**Me levanté y comencé a buscar algo que pudiera gustarle, hasta que lo encontré… "Shakespeare apasionado". No era mi película favorita, pero sí una de las favoritas de mis hermanas.**

**Cuando comenzó, Bella se recostó en mi hombro mientras desayunaba, y yo ni corto ni perezoso la abracé más contra mi cuerpo. La observé durante toda la película viendo cómo sus ojos se abrían cuando el actor recitaba algún verso (lo que realmente me molestó, porque ¿qué tenía el tipo ése? Hasta yo era mejor recitando los versos de Shakespeare), cómo sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas hacia el final cuando, los actores se separaban dejando tras de sí, el más grande de los amores. **

**Sequé cada una de esas gotitas de cristal que corrían sus mejillas. Cuando la película hubo terminado, Bella se dio la vuelta y ocultó su rostro en mi pecho llorando más aún, lo que me preocupó. **

**-Bella ¿estás bien?**

**-Sí, sé que es tonto llorar por una película. ¡Pero es tan triste!**

**-Sí lo es, pero no llores por favor. Hazlo por mí. **

**-No es una historia verídica ¿verdad?**

**-Pues, si te refieres a si sucedió en verdad, no, puedes estar tranquila sobre que no sucedió. Pero "Shakespeare" sí existió y sí fue el escritor de "Romeo y Julieta".**

**-Entonces sí escribió una obra de teatro.**

**-Escribió muchas, pero ésa fue una de las más célebres.**

**-Pero en esa obra ¿se mueren?-me preguntó con el miedo bailando en sus ojos marrones. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Romper sus expectativas?**

**-Mmm, ¿por qué no te lo presto y lo descubres tú misma?**

**-¿La tienes?**

**-Sí, y te la daré si dejas de llorar.**

**-Estás bien- se secó las pocas lágrimas que no pude secar yo mismo y me sonrió como muestra de su predisposición.**

**Cambié de película, aunque ya habíamos terminado el desayuno. Llevé la bandeja a la cocina y Bella me siguió. Lavamos y guardamos entre risas y juegos. Luego subimos al segundo piso para ver si había más daños. **

**Las habitaciones de mis hermanos estaban ilesas, las de mis padres sólo tenían algunos objetos rotos, pero nada alarmante. La biblioteca igual, diez o doce libros en el suelo. Entramos en la habitación de Bella y vimos que tenía el mayor de los daños. **

**Sus perfumes, sombras, maquillajes, cremas y espejos (todos obsequios de mis hermanas que "accidentalmente" habían olvidado), estaban regados por el piso, rotos. **

**-¡Oh, no!- Bella se cubrió el rostro al contemplar su habitación. Yo, aprovechando la oportunidad (como siempre que la tenía) de consolarla, la estreché contra mi cuerpo fuertemente. **

**-Tranquila, Bella, nada de lo que se rompió aquí, es irremplazable.**

**-¡Pero esas cosas no son mías!**

**-Bella, todo lo que hay aquí, todo, incluyendo la casa, es tuyo. ¿A caso crees que tanto Alice como Rosalie, simplemente olvidaron esto por mera casualidad? Todo se arreglará cuando regresen, ya ver…**

**Se escuchó un sonoro portazo que hasta Bella pudo escuchar. Yo sabía de quiénes se trataba. Mi familia había llegado, cortando mi "intimidad" con mi amada. ¡Simplemente Genial! (Nótese el sarcasmo) **

**-¡Bella!- mis hermanos entraron a la carrera y le saltaron encima a mi adorada **

**¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Alice**

**-¿No estás lastimada?- indagó Jazz**

**-¡Debiste de haber tenido mucho miedo!- le dijo Rose**

**-¡Siento no haber estado contigo Bellita!- le dijo cariñosamente Emmett.**

**-Aunque no lo aparente soy capaz de cuidar de Bella una sola noche- les reproché enojado. Ellos sólo me miraron despectivamente un segundo y luego volvieron a sus mimos y cariños para con Bella. Sólo la soltaron cuando Carlisle y Esme entraron en la habitación.**

**-Bella, cielo ¿estás bien?- le preguntó amorosamente mi madre. **

**-¡Sí! Estoy bien, en verdad. Edward me cuidó mucho.**

**-Pues más le convenía hacerlo, o lo colgaba de los dedos de los pies, de cabeza, en un acantilado a quinientos metros de altura- dejo Emmett entre chistoso y serio. Supe en ese instante, como no supe jamás, que en el momento en que vieran a Bella derramar una sola lágrima por mí (y no es que yo quisiera que sucediera), no esperarían hasta saber qué sucedió, no, ellos simplemente me prendarían fuego. Ni siquiera se molestarían en hacerme pedazos ya que de hacerlo, sufriría menos, y no querrían eso por nada del mundo. **

**-¡Emmett!-lo regañó Bella.**

**-Él tiene razón- secundó Jasper-. Creo que nadie perdonaría a Edward si algo malo te pasara Bells. **

**-Gracias- Bella se sonrojó ante tanta prueba de cariño, luego se giró para mirar a Rose y Alice-. Lo siento, no cuidé lo que me prestaron y se rompió todo por causa del temblor.**

**-No te preocupes por eso- me dijo Rose sujetándome de la mano-, ¡es más! Es la excusa perfecta para renovar todo, incluso podríamos remodela tu habitación ¿qué te parece? **

**-No, no gracias. Está bien como está y por favor no es necesario que se gasten en darme algo más.**

**-Bella- le dijo Alice en ese tono amistoso que ya todos conocíamos- no te preocupes por eso. A demás ya tendrías que tener sobreentendido que no aceptamos un "**_**no**_**" como respuesta. Las mujeres de esta familia siempre tenemos lo que queremos.**

**Bella vio por un segundo las expresiones de mis hermanos y mi padre (una mescla de resignada condescendencia) y las fervorosos asentimientos de mis hermanas y madre; parpadeó tres veces en blanco, luego se largó a reír por las caras de los hombres Cullen, yo no sabía si reír (por sus caras), o llorar (al saber que yo algún día sería como ellos). Su risa, más allá de todo, era lo más bello que había oído. Tan clara, pura, tan trasparente y llena de vida, tan… ¡Tan bella! **

**Pasamos todo el día jugando, nunca había estado la casa tan llena de risas. ¡Es increíble lo que puede hacer esta niña! Desde su llegada por sorpresa nos había capturado con su naturalidad, su espontaneidad, y también (hay que decirlo) sus tonterías… **

**Las horas se hicieron día y los días dieron paso a las semanas. Cada día aprendieron más sobre ella, y cada día se hacía memorable y digno de recordar, por lo que Alice había adoptado la costumbre de llevar a todos lados una cámara fotográfica digital. **

**Una tarde llegó Carlisle con una cara muy seria. A ninguno nos gustó su rostro, sobre todo a mí; ya que todos sus pensamientos giraban en torno a Bella, y todos ellos poseían un alto grado de preocupación y tristeza. **

**-Carlisle…**

**-Luego Edward, tengo mucho trabajo- me dijo mi padre dándose la vuelta para mirarme una vez que hubo saludado a todos- **_"Cuando ella se duerma, hablaremos todos juntos"_**- sus pensamientos eran claros e incluso un tanto evasivos de forma consciente. **

**Luego lo vimos subir con la excusa de "tener mucho trabajo pendiente". A la hora de la "**_cena_**" tampoco bajó y Bella se preocupó, pero le aseguramos que todo estaría bien. **

**La noche llegó y Bella se fue a dormir, todos nos encerramos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones y nos pusimos los pijamas sólo por hacer tiempo. Cuando estuvimos seguros de que estaba dormida (diez minutos después), salimos y nos dirigimos al despacho de mi padre. **

**Carlisle se encontraba detrás de su despacho. Y su rostro aún serio, seguía preocupándonos. **

**-¿Qué sucede papá?- no me pude contener y pregunté directamente ni bien puse un pie en su despacho. **

**-El Sheriff vino a verme hoy al hospital…**

**-¿Y qué fue lo que dijo?- preguntó Rosalie temiendo dentro de ella lo peor. **

**-Dijo que es más que seguro que… hayan encontrado a los padres de Bella. **

**El silencio nos rodeó cual negra y traicionera noche. Un hueco se instaló en mi mente y me dejó totalmente en blanco…**

… **se la llevarían… se iría… ¡Bella se iría! Esos pensamientos se repetían en mi mente como gotas de agua cayendo de una canilla. **

**-Eso significa que… ¿se la llevarán?- preguntó tímidamente Alice. **

**-Si en verdad son sus padres, pues entonces… sí.**

**-¡No pueden!- dijo Emmett- Es decir, ¿qué clase de padres abandonan a su hija?**

**-No olvides Emmett que los atacaron- trató de calmarlo Carlisle-. Posiblemente ellos hayan sido heridos, pero sólo Bella perdió la memoria. **

**-Significa que se lo dirás- dije con voz vencida. Incluso mi lado noble estaba protestando y quejándose. **

**-"**_Debo_**" hacerlo- dijo mi padre remarcando la diferencia entre deber y querer-. Sólo no quería hacerlo sin que se enteren ustedes. **

**No necesitaba oír más, por lo que simplemente me marché. Encontré por inercia el camino a mi habitación y me refugié en ella. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me deslicé por ella hasta el piso, sintiendo que me hundía más allá. **

**Bella se iría. Y sabía que no podía hacer nada por detenerla. Ella era humana y debía vivir, tener l posibilidad de seguir creciendo, cambiando (hasta incluso hacerse más hermosa), tener sus propios experiencias, e incluso poder encontrar el amor en otros brazos. **

**La ira, al igual que en otro momento me invadió por completo, al pensar que alguien más pudiera quitarme su cariño. **

**De repente estaba de pie, caminando y de un momento al otro me encontraba parado a un lado de la cama de Bella, observándola dormir. **

**Estaba recostada sobre su costado izquierdo, con pequeños mechones de su castaño cabello cayéndole sobre su angelical rostro dormido. **

**Me arrodillé ante ella, y con las llamas de los dedos le acaricié el rostro delicadamente. O eso creía, ya que a los pocos minutos ella se despertó y enfocó en mí, sus bellos ojitos color chocolate. **

**Al parecer algo en mí rostro la alertó, porque su rostro se tiñó de preocupación y luego me maravilló al mostrarme una sonrisa llena de compasión y unos ojitos bañados de dulzura. **

**Se corrió un poco hacia el centro de la cama ante mi mirada de confusión y de dolor; cuando estuvo cómoda palmeó el lugar que había dejado libre en una clara invitación a que me acostara junto a ella, cosa que tomé con gusto. Me saqué los zapatos y me recosté justo donde el calor y el olor de Bella eran intensos. **

**Cuando la estaba por traer a mi pecho, noté que Bella se corría hacia el cabecero de la cama quedando casi sentada, luego me miró y en su mirada se mesclaba la ternura, el cariño y la dulzura. Ella extendió sus brazos y con todo el placer que podía caber en mí, recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho. **

**Era… simplemente inexplicable. Su calor, su aroma, su respiración chocando contra mi cabello, mis manos descansando a cada lado de sus caderas, y mi rostro sobre su pecho, "**_su cálido pecho_**", escuchando los latidos de su corazón, subiendo y bajando al compas de su respiración. En mi mente surgió una idea extraña… yo estaba acostado con Bella, sobre su pecho, su pijama (una pequeña blusa) apenas me tocaba al rostro de tan grande que era el escote. Sería tan sencillo llegar hasta su rostro y besarla, probar por primera vez esa boca, pura y "**_bella_"; **pero no sólo eso, quería llegar hasta el borde de su pijama y, con los dientes, arrebatárselo o, más bien rasgárselo y desde allí a devorar su cuerpo habría un solo y pequeño paso…**

**¡NO! ¡Esperen! ¿En qué estoy pensando? Bella es una niña, ¡¿y estoy pensando en hacerle el amor? Simplemente no puedo. **

**Y justo cuando mi mente se encontraba en una encrucijada, Bella colocó una de sus pequeñas manitos en mi cabello, acariciándolo y relajándome. **

**Si de algo estaba seguro en ese momento, es que el mundo estaba dado vuelta. Ahí estaba yo, un vampiro, que podía luchar contra cualquier persona, y contra cualquier cosa, que no sentía miedo de nada; siendo consolado, arropado y protegido por los frágiles y pequeños brazos de una niña. Lo más raro fue que necesité de su protección y calor. Por primera vez, desde que renací a esta nueva vida, necesitaba protección y Bella sin preguntar, sin indagar, me la ofrecía.**

**Me ofrecía su pecho como refugio, sin saber que por ese pequeño gesto, yo la perseguiría por todo el mundo hasta caer rendido nuevamente en sus brazos. **

**Sus dedos comenzaron a hacer pequeñas caricias en mi cabello y sentí como todo mi cuerpo se relajaba. La noche pasó tranquila, Bella se durmió y yo simplemente no podía estar mejor. **

**Hasta que me llegó una voz desde detrás de la puerta (o más bien un pensamiento), era Alice. **

"**-**_Sé que no te gusta la idea, pero ¿se lo dirás? ¿O prefieres que se lo digamos nosotros?"_

"_-No, se lo diré yo, por la mañana"-_** le dije en un susurro más bajo que el tono de mi respiración.**

"_- Está bien, nosotros iremos de cacería, regresaremos por la mañana. ¡Suerte!"_

**Sin decir más, Alice se fue dejándome un poco apesadumbrado. Luego recordé que estaba entre los brazos de mi amada, y que era posible que esa fuera la última noche que tendría con ella, por lo que deseché esa idea y eso sentimientos y sólo me dejé embriagar por su esencia y su calor. **

**La noche pasó serena, tan tranquila, tan…tan ¡deprisa!**

**Cuando menos me lo pensé, era de mañana y Bella estaba despertando. **

**-Mmm…- sus manos frotaron sus ojos tratando de quitar todo rastro de sueño. **

**-Buenos días- le dije con tono grave. **

**-Buenos días- dijo con voz pastosa-. ¿Cómo dormiste?**

**-Casi bien- le respondí medio bromeando, medio sincero.**

**-¿Eh? Bien, ¿y tú?**

**-Bien, muy cómoda. **

**Una vez que estuvo despierta, la moví hasta que estuvo tendida en mi pecho. Ella se acomodó y entre nosotros reinó el silencio; no uno incómodo, sino más bien uno que no dejaba pie a mi desesperanza, porque estaba impregnado de calidez y paz. **

**-¿Te encuentras mejor Edward?- me preguntó Bella con la dulzura y la preocupación impregnados en su voz.**

**-A decir verdad- tenía que prepararme mentalmente para lo que se me venía encima-; no. **

**-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?**

**-Ayer por la noche, Carlisle llegó con una noticia.**

**-¿Qué clase de noticia?**

**Cerré los ojos antes de seguir. **

**-Noticias sobre ti. **

**-¿Noticias sobre mí? Edward por favor, habla claro. No entiendo nada. **

**-Bella, cariño, creemos que… bueno... es posible que hayamos encontrado a tus padres…**

**-Oh. **

**Abrí mis ojos ante tal respuesta. Había esperado de ella la felicidad que otorgaba esa noticia, la preocupación, el torrente de preguntas e incluso la precipitación. Pero no había esperado una respuesta tan desprovista de sentimientos, como si no lo hubiera asimilado. Lo que probablemente sea cierto. **

**-¿Carlisle te dijo eso?- me preguntó tímidamente.**

**-Sí. **

**Ella asintió para sí misma y se levantó, obligándome a quitar mis brazos en torno a su cuerpo. Ambos nos pusimos de pie y Bella comenzó a caminar, sola, hasta la puerta. Yo quería seguirla, pero era mejor empezar a acostumbrarme a verla caminar de espaldas a mí.**

**Sin embargo, Bella se detuvo con una mano apoyada en el picaporte, y vi cómo ésta le temblaba. Giró su rostro y sus hermosos ojitos color chocolate brillaban con el miedo que bailaba en ellos. **

**-No me dejes- me suplicó en un susurro, y sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas.**

**¿Pero cómo creía ella que yo podía dejarle ir si era mi vida entera? Fui tras ella, las sequé las solitarias lágrimas que habían logrado escapar y luego tomé su mano para juntos bajar. Eso había sido una prueba y la habíamos superado; lo que sea que viniera ahora, nos encontraría "**_juntos_**". **

**-Buenos días- le dije a mi familia que ya se encontraba sentada a la mesa del desayuno. **

**-Buenos días- saludó Bella a mi lado.**

**-Buenos días- saludó toda la familia a coro. **

**-Bella, ven siéntate aquí- dijo mi padre moviendo la silla de su derecha en una invitación a que Bella se sentara junto a él-, tengo algo que decirte. **

**-No te preocupes Carlisle- dijo mi ángel mientras tomaba asiento-, Edward ya me dijo. **

**-¿Y qué sientes con respecto a eso?**

**-La verdad, es que no sé muy bien qué sentir. ¿Tú en verdad crees que sean mis verdaderos padres?**

**-Bueno…-mi padre estaba algo renuente a responder a esa pregunta- hay una gran posibilidad… de que sí sean. **

**Bella sólo asintió, le sonrió y tomó la taza de leche con chocolate que, como cada mañana, la esperaba en la mesa. **

**Todos comenzaron a "**_comer_**", sin embargo yo no tenía ganas. Cualquier otro día en que supiera que Bella no se iría, comería lo que sea, sólo por ella. Pero hoy simplemente me negaba y al parecer mis hermanos igual, porque a penas tocaron su comida. **

**-¿Carlisle?- lo llamó mi ángel después de unos momentos- ¿Tú me llevarás a verlos?**

**-Sí cariño- le contestó con todos nuestras miradas sobre él-. Te llevaré hoy en la tarde cuando salga del hospital. **

**Todos dejaron la comida luego de eso Carlisle se fue a trabajar, Esme se encerró en su estudio y todos los demás nos encerramos en nuestras habitaciones a hundirnos en nuestra depresión por la posible partida de Bella. **

**Unos suaves golpes en la puerta me distrajeron, y tras la puerta apareció Bella con una carita muy triste. Partía el corazón. **

**Nos miramos un momento, yo le sonreí y ella entendió el mensaje, porque corrió hasta la cama, y sabedora de que siempre es bien recibida en mis brazos, se arrojó sobre mí y rodeó con sus pequeños brazos mi pecho. **

**La abracé fuerte y así nos quedamos toda la mañana, el medio día y toda la tarde… o casi. **

**Más o menos a las cincos, mis hermanas tocaron a mi puerta y Bella salió de entre mis brazos y se fue con ellas. Mientras tanto yo me bañé, me cambié y bajé con el resto de mi familia. Todas las caras eran como de velorio, pero la más preocupada era la de Carlisle, quien estaba tensionado por la situación de tener que llevar a "**_su hija_**" al encuentro de "**_otros padres_**". **

**-Ya estamos lista- dijo algo sombría, Alice. **

**-Bella- dijo Carlisle.**

**-Hola papá ¿cómo estás?**

**Carlisle se quedó pasmado, era la primera vez que Bella le decía "**_Papá_**". Sus pensamientos eran todo un caos, una mescla entre felicidad y tristeza. **

**-Eh… bien; estoy muy bien, hija- la última palabra fue pronunciado con un dejo de duda, pero con felicidad plena. **

**Bella le sonrió, pero se podía ver la tristeza reflejada en sus ojitos. **

**-¿Estás lista, Bella?- le preguntó mi padre inseguro. **

**-Bueno, estoy peinada, maquillada, vestida y calzada. Todo cortesía de mis hermanas, así que creo que estoy lista. **

**Me fijé en su ropa. Tenía una remera blanca con frases sueltas y dispares en color gris. Llevaba puesto sobre esta un enterito color negro que en vez de terminar en pantalones, llevaba una falda más arriba de sus rodillas, con unas zapatillas de tipo botitas negras. Estaba preciosa…**

**-Estás muy bonita, hermanita- le dijo Emm.**

**-Sí, muy bella- le dijo Jasper. **

**-Gracias chicos, son muy amables. ¿Nos vamos ahora?**

**-Sí, es mejor que nos vayamos ahora- dijo mi padre-. Nosotros iremos con Esme en el Mercedes, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice irán en el Jeep, y Edward llevará a Bella en el Volvo. **

**Todos nos pusimos en marcha. En el camino al hospital (allí encontraríamos a los "supuestos" de Bella) no nos dijimos nada, pero teníamos nuestras manos fuertemente tomadas. **

**Cuando al fin llegamos, noté que temblaba de frío, puesto que Alice no le dio un abrigo. Me detesté por no poder ofrecerle un poco de calor con mi cuerpo, por lo que le tendí una mano, vacilante esperando que el frío de mi cuerpo no le molestara demasiado como para despreciar el gesto. Bella me sorprendió cuando tomó el brazo que le tendía y se rodeó con él, arropándose en mi pecho. Yo la estreché fuerte y entramos con toda mi familia a nuestros costados. **

**Todos nosotros nos quedamos en recepción, mientras Bella subía, sola, al despacho de Carlisle dos pisos más arriba. Tratamos de darle toda la privacidad que pudimos; pero claro siendo vampiros no pudimos dejar de oír cuando Bella llegó ante el despacho, y el suspiro que soltó. Todos nos pusimos tensos cuando oímos una puerta abrirse; pasamos unos segundos de silencio en los que nuestra familia debió ser digna de un retrato. Mis hermanos tenían rostros de miedo, mis padres una mueca de preocupación, mientras que yo mantenía una expresión neutra. **

**Luego de algunos momentos se escucharon algunos ruidos raros como de roces y como si alguien se hubiera caído en una silla. Lo siguiente que oímos fue como alguien corría fuera del despacho hacia abajo y luego hacia afuera. Nos asustamos y corrimos hacia arriba, directo al despacho de Carlisle, de donde salía un contrariado Sheriff.**

**De sus pensamientos entendí que los padres que había dentro, no eran los de Bella. Capté una imagen mental de la chica a la que estaban buscando, que en ese momento la madre evocaba en su mente. Era muy distinta a mi Bella. ¿Quién en su sano juicio diría que se parecen? Es decir, sí, ambas eran castañas y de color café sus ojos. Pero Bella tenía pie color crema y sus ojitos tenían un color mucho más claro que esa chica… y mucho más bonitos… y brillantes… y su cabello tenía otra forma… y más brillos… y su ¡rostro! Ni hablar de la diferencia que había entre el rostro de mi ángel y el de esa desconocida. **

**Está bien, puede que ser que yo no sea del todo imparcial porque la amo (lisa y llanamente halando), pero ¡Vamos! ¡Bella no se parecía en nada a esa chica! (¡Ni siquiera en lo blanco del ojo!) ¡Ella es muchísimo más bonita! **

**Mi padre me miró con el seño levemente fruncido, cuando vio que sonreía como estúpido. No me molesté en darle explicaciones a mi familia ya que estaban hablando con el Sheriff, se enterarían a su tiempo. Yo tenía que correr detrás de Bella…**

**La lluvia había comenzado a caer (algo inevitable en Forks), y mi alegría se disipó para darle paso a la preocupación nuevamente. Con esta lluvia el olor de Bella desaparecería; y si ella había huido muy lejos del hospital me costaría trabajo encontrarla. Pero al parecer, hoy la suerte me sonríe, porque Bells estaba sentada en un banco que había en el jardín del hospital, al abrigo de la lluvia.**

**Ella era lo más hermoso que había visto jamás…La lluvia la empapaba totalmente, mojando su rostro, su cabello, y su ropa. Sus piernas blancas y perfectas temblaban, igual que sus brazos y su cuerpo, pero al parecer Bella estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no lo notaba. Podía ver cómo las gotas de lluvia resbalaban libres sobre su rostro de porcelana, pero había algo más; algo que no era externo. Sus ojos hinchados denotaban que estaba llorando.**

**¿Acaso ella no quería estar con nuestra familia? ¿Extrañaba tanto a sus padres humanos? Eso era totalmente normal, pero ¿no habíamos estado con ella lo suficiente? ¿Se sentía sola estando entre nosotros? Igualmente había algo en ella que no entendía. Es decir, entendía su tristeza y el porqué del llanto, también entendí que estuviera tan abstraída que no sintiera el frío, o la lluvia. Pero lo que no entendía para nada era, esa expresión tan serena y esa sonrisa bailando en la comisura de sus labios. **

**-Bella- la llamé suavemente. **

**Ella me vio directamente a los ojos y supe que no estaba triste, se veía en ellos. Bella corrió directamente a mis brazos y yo la recibí de inmediato. **

**-Lo siento Bella… yo- ella levantó la cabeza y su mirada me traspasó; sentí que le debía la verdad, aunque sea por una vez-. No, no es cierto. Bella la verdad es que no lamento que no sean tus padres, pero la verdad es que lamento que no sean tus padres, pero no lamento en absoluto que te vayas. **

**Vi cómo las comisuras se alzaban aún más en una clara sonrisa, que francamente me desconcertó. **

**-¿Bella? ¿No estás triste?**

**-No, creo que no lo estoy- me contestó.**

**-¿Por qué?- no la comprendía en nada. **

**-¿Acaso quieres que me ponga triste?- preguntó con aire juguetón. **

**-¡No! ¡Claro que no quiero que estés triste!**

**-¿Entonces?**

**-Es sólo que no te entiendo. **

**Bella me colocó las manos en las mejillas enmarcando mi rostro y me miró por mucho rato. Luego me sonrió con culpa, y me confundí aún más. **

**-Tal vez te suene frívolo- me explicó- y lo entiendo; pero no me siento triste. **

**-¡Eso es genial!- si no se sentía triste es porque realmente no los extrañaba. Bella me miró alzando una ceja- Bueno, es decir, yo… Sólo quiero decir que es bueno que no te sientas triste. Ya sabes, pensé que no haber encontrado a tú padres sería un golpe muy duro para ti. **

**-Curiosamente eso pensaba yo también- se la veía divertida por mi enredo mental y tartamudeo reciente. **

**-¿Y qué sucedió?**

**-Pasó que, cuando entré al despacho, no iba contenta, alegre o esperanzada. Sino más bien dolida, y sentía como si los estuviera traicionando a ustedes. Es raro ¿sabes? Una parte de mí, quería que los que estuvieran allí fueran Carlisle y Esme.**

**-Y ¿qué sucedió?- le pregunté delicadamente. **

**-Sucedió que entré, y las personas que había adentro no eran las que yo buscaba, ni tampoco era yo a quien ellos buscaban. ¿Sabes qué sucedió entonces?**

**-Dime por favor. **

**-Me di cuenta que me estaban llevando a buscar algo que siempre tuve. Hasta que la mujer no comenzó a llorar y pude ver la desesperanza y el dolor en sus ojos, no supe lo mucho que gané en todo este tiempo, y… ¡Lo mucho que pude haber perdido! Sé que suena egoísta, pero ya no me aterra el no conocer mi pasado- Bella se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda-. Ahora lo que más miedo me da es perder mi presente… con ustedes. **

**La sonrisa de idiota volvió a mi rostro. Estaba por dar un paso para tomar a Bella entre mis brazos (estaba seriamente considerando, el buscar algún tipo de pegamento, para que se quedara allí definitivamente), cuando vi que ya alguien la estaba abrazando. Un tipo rubio, de tez pálida y porte leonino ya estaba con ella. Jasper…**

**-Tú no lo perderás- Jazz le habló suavemente. ¡Más le convenía a mi hermano que se alejara, y pronto!-. Bella, tú perteneces a la familia Cullen tanto como nosotros… ¡Como cualquiera de nosotros! Y la verdad, es que ninguno quería que te fueras.**

**-Bellita ¡Por fis! Quédate con nosotros- le suplicó Emmett. **

**-Sabes que nosotros te cuidaremos mejor que nadie-. Jasper estaba empezando a desesperarme con esa actitud para con mi ángel. **

**-Sí, lo sé- le contestó Bella-. Sólo no quiero abusar de su generosidad. **

**-Clora que no cielo-le dijo Esme-, sabes que sería un placer.**

**Esme lo miró a mi padre, y este captó al vuelo el mensaje, ya sea porque estaba pensando lo mismo, o por la elocuencia de la mirada de mamá. **

**-Bella, cariño- comenzó-. Tú sabes lo mucho que te aprecio, y sabes también que eres parte de la familia, una muy importante parte de esta familia. Lo que quiero decir es... bueno…**

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme Carlisle?- la esperanza brilló en los ojos de mi amada y en los de mis hermanos, así como supe que brillaba en mí también.**

**-Hija mmm, lo que quiero decir, es que… bueno, ¿tú…? ¿Tú quieres…? **

**-¡Dilo!- gritaron Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper. **

**Carlisle se rió suavemente. En mis cien años de vida con él, jamás lo había visto tartamudear. **

**-Lo que mi esposo tan torpemente quiere decir, es- Esme al rescate- si… bueno ¿Bella te gustaría que te adoptemos? **

**Las lágrimas desbordaron los ojitos color chocolate de mi amada, y una suave sonrisa brotaba de sus labios. Corrió hasta mi madre y la abrazó. **

**-¿Es en serio?- le preguntó levantando la cabeza. **

**-Por supuesto que lo es- dijo Carlisle apretando levemente su hombro. **

**-¡Dios!- Bella se lanzó a los brazos de mi padre- ¡Sí! ¡Claro que quiero!**

**-¡Siiiiiiiiiiii!- Gritó Emmett y todos se lanzaron a abrazarla. Bella estuvo tapada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. **

**Yo sin embargo me quedé en mi lugar procesando la información. Ella se quedaría… No era un sueño, era realidad. Con sólo unas cuantas palabras, mis padres se habían asegurado de que Bella jamás se fuera. ¿De verdad esto era verdad?**

**-¿Edward?- me llamó Bella.**

**-¿Sí?- mi mente tenía un embotellamiento mental y casi no le pude contestar. **

**-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es que acaso tú no me quieres en tu familia?**

**-¿Qué?- mi mente procesó de forma muy lenta sus palabras, hasta que las entendí. ¡Ha! Ella creía que yo… ¿Qué? ¿Qué no la quiero en la familia?- ¡No! ¡No, Bella, no!**

**-¿No?- preguntó Bella con tristeza, y mis hermanos con furia. **

**-No, esperen. Ese "no" no es un no de: "No, Bella no quiero que te quedes con nosotros". Es más bien un no de: "No Bella, no quise darte a interpretar eso" ¿Entiendes? **

**-No- me respondieron todos. **

**-Es que hace unas horas estaba lidiando con la idea de que te irías- hablé sólo para ella-. Es difícil procesar en algunos momentos lo contrario. Pero la idea de que no te vayas nunca me hace muy feliz. **

**-Pues avísale a tu cara- me dijo Bella bromista. **

**-Es que yo también te quiero abrazar- le dijo en son de queja. Y para convencerla utilicé, mi arma más mortal y patética… Yo, Edward Cullen hice… un **_puchero_**. **

**-Ho, Edward…- ella me sonrió y salió de entre los brazos de mis hermanos y corrió a mí. **

**Yo abrí mis brazos y la recibí. Sentí como cada fibra de mi ser se estremecía ante el contacto con su piel. **

**Sin embargo todo buen momento se pierde si tienes como testigo a tu familia, que en vez de simular que nada está sucediendo, se te queda mirando como si quisieran un documento firmado para poder creer que es uno, el que realmente ha dicho o hecho algo bueno. **

**-Eddie ¿qué acabas de hacer?- me preguntó Emmett con asombro y una sonrisa burlona asomándose en la comisura de sus labios. **

**-¡Dios! ¿Por qué no traje mi cámara de fotos?- Alice estaba que no lo podía creer. **

**-Oigan no seas malo- que linda, mi ángel me estaba rescatando-. Yo creo que fue muy tierno. **

**Me dio un gran y sonoro beso en la mejilla. **

**Mi ser se dividió ante ese movimiento de Bella; estaba ese 100 % de mí, que estaba en la gloria de tanta felicidad, y estaba ese 50% a parte que, aunque estaba feliz, tenía sed de más. Deseaba sus labios, su calor… su amor. **

**Consciente, giré el rostro hasta que sus labios entre-abierto quedaron entre los míos. Atrapé su mirada y supe que estaba estupefacta, ella no sabía lo que iba a hacer. Tampoco yo lo sabía, pero todo en mí me decía que Bella era la respuesta a la pregunta que llevaba más de cien años haciéndome a mí mismo. **

**-Ed…Edwa…ard- trató de pronunciar Bella. **

**Por alguna razón la voz vacilante de Bella era como un permiso, así lo sentí.**

**Lentamente… muy lentamente me fui acercando más (ya que cuando Bella pronunció mi nombre se había separado de mí), ella cerró sus ojitos y eso fue lo único que necesité para convencerme de que ella también deseaba se beso. Mi boca ya casi rosaba sus suaves y carnosos labios, respiraba de su dulce aliento, unos cuantos milímetros más y estaría besándola… ya casi…**

**-¡Jum!- tosió ruidosamente Emmett.**

**-Edward ¿no crees que Bella ha pasado mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia?- me preguntó descaradamente Jasper.**

**Yo giré mi rostro para poder comunicarles con mi mirada que les arrancaría la cabeza. Luego volví mi vista a Bella y vi que se había separado medio paso, con su cabecita agachada ocultando sus mejillas que estaban pintadas del más intenso color rojo. **

"_Ellos tienen razón, hijo_**- me dijo Carlisle en un pensamiento-**_, este no es el momento ni el lugar para hacer ESO"_

**-De acuerdo- dije a regañ Bella, vamos al coche, está lloviendo y tú no tienes ningún abrigo.**

**-Sí, claro.**

**Le pasé un brazo por los hombros y comenzamos a caminar. Pero al tercer paso ella se detuvo y giró su rostro hacia mis hermanos, extendió su mano y les sonrió. Emmett le tomó la mano e hicimos una cadena: yo, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Esme y Carlisle… Así unidos caminamos hasta los coches.**

…**.**

**Ya había pasado dos semanas desde aquel hermoso momento. Bella había pasado cinco días en la cama y con un fuerte resfrío, de los cuales los tres primeros me vi obligado a verla muy poco (se suponía que yo también estaba enfermo, al igual que todos mis hermanos).**

**Hoy, después de tantos preparativos, papeles, contradicciones, leyes, horas en los Tribunales, y ****chismes****; llegaría por fin mi padre, con el Sheriff y el Juez de adopción con los papeles que acreditarían que Bella es por fin una "Cullen". Todos estábamos exultantes de alegría, nerviosos porque llegara el momento, impacientes. La casa, parecía una bomba que explotaría en cualquier momento ya sea de alegría o de nerviosismo. **

**Volvimos de la escuela y en lo único en que podía pensar era en el regreso de Carlisle. Tomamos, como cada día, la merienda junto a Bella; luego para distraerla, pero más para distraernos a nosotros mismos, hicimos un torneo de "damas". Estábamos tan desconcentrados que terminó por darnos una paliza. **

**-Llegó Carlisle- nos dijo Esme cinco minutos más tarde. **

**Mi padre entró en la sala con una sonrisa deslumbrante y los ojitos brillantes seguido por el juez de adopción y el Sheriff (quien oficiaría como testigo). Todos nos sentamos a la mesa, mi madre sirvió café y el juez de adopción comenzó a leer los papeles. Todos habíamos estudiado leyes, por lo que sabíamos muy bien de lo que estaba hablando, sin embargo Bella parecía querer poder entenderlo y no poder, por eso le tomé una mano para hacerle saber que todo estaría bien. **

**Los papeles y discursos pasaron y por fin llegó el momento.**

**-****Bella- ****dijo el juez- ****firma serás oficialmente una Cullen. **

**Mi ángel estaba tan nerviosa que sólo respondió con un tímido "Sí".**

**-****Isabella, quiero que entiendas-**** recalcó el juez-. ****Una vez que firmes pasarás a ser hija del Señor y la Señora Cullen. Es decir, que ellos tienen poder sobre ti en tu educación y tu futuro, como así también la obligación de darte lo que necesites para tener una buena vida. ¿Lo entiendes?**

**Bella miró directamente a los ojos al juez y con voz fírmele dijo: ****"Claro que entiendo"****, y sin vacilación alguna tomó el bolígrafo, el documento y firmó… Sellando así, su futuro con nosotros. **

**Despedimos al juez y al Sheriff y cuando éstos se hubieran ido, explotamos de alegría abalanzándose sobre Bella. Celebramos toda la noche y cuando nos fuimos a "dormir" todos sentíamos que, por fin, la familia estaba completa. **

**Todos nos tomamos un día libre para celebrarlo, inclusive Carlisle, pidió un día libre, en el hospital. Pasamos todo el día jugando twister, riendo, viendo, películas, "comiendo". Era increíble como de contagiosa era la risa de Bella, y como era de necesaria su presencia. Se había convertido sin saberlo, en un bocado de aire luego de haber estado tanto tiempo sumergida bajo el agua oscura. **

**Pero claro, como dicen los humanos, todo tiene un fin y llegó la hora de que Bella fuera a la cama a dormir. Se despidió de todos con un beso y un abrazo, y cuando todas las puertas de los dormitorios se cerraron por la noche, la paz y la dicha reinaron en el: ****"**_hogar Cullen"__. _

**En mi mente aún estaba presente el "casi-beso" que "casi" nos dimos Bella y yo hacía pocos días. Sin embargo unos ruidos me distrajeron de mis pensamientos. Era Bella, que parecía haberse levantado de su cama y caminaba hacia la puerta. Quise levantarme y ver si necesitaba algo, pero el sentido común me dijo que me quedara en mi lugar. **

**¡Y qué bueno que lo hice! A los pocos minutos vi cómo mi puerta se abría y el rostro de la castaña que más amaba se asomaba. **

**-Edward ¿estás despierto?- preguntó susurrando. **

**-Si Bella, pasa- le susurré siguiendo con las apariencias. **

**-¿Te desperté?- me preguntó caminando hacia la cama. **

**-No, estaba despierto. **

**-¿No podías dormir?- me preguntó sentándose al borde de la cama a mi costado derecho. **

**-No te preocupes- la calmé-, sólo estaba pensando. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que te tiene despierta?**

**-Creo que estoy algo ansiosa- me dijo, tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo. **

**-¿A sí?- le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa bailando en mis labios. Me arrojé sobre ella y la tomé por los costados arrojándola a la cama conmigo- ¿Crees que te dormirás luego de una ronda de cosquillas? **

**-No, así que no lo intentes- me dijo ella riendo suavemente. **

**-Bueno está bien- le dije rindiéndome-, pero dime algo…**

**-Claro, pregunta- me dijo levantándose de suposición sobre mi pecho, donde yo la había dejado y arrodillándose a mi lado.**

**-¿Querías hablar de algo conmigo?- Bella se sonrojó y bajó la vista, lo que me confirmó que tenía razón. **

**-Yo sólo… bueno, yo…**

**-Bella, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras- le dije levantando su rostro con mi mano para que m mire. **

**-Quería decirte que… bueno, soy muy feliz- su ojos brillaron y su rostro se volvió color escarlata-. Sólo quería que lo supieras…**

**La atrapé entre mis brazos nuevamente y comencé a mecernos de un lado al otro suavemente; aunque por dentro estaba dando saltos olímpicos. ****Ella era feliz**** ¿qué más podía pedirle a la vida? (Bueno, para ser sincero, podría pedirle una o dos cosillas más, pero con esto también me conformo). **

**-¿Tienes una idea de qué es lo que causas en mí?- le susurré suavemente al oído.**

**Bella tembló en mis brazos y mis deseos me doblegaron y se instalaron a la cabeza de mis acciones.**

**-Edward, yo…- en sus ojos se empezaba a asomar el miedo, y yo también comencé a asustarme- ¿tú sabes que eres mi primer recuerdo?**

**Eso me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Yo? ¿Yo era su primer recuerdo? Negué despacio con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. **

-**Sí, lo eres. Eres lo primero que recuerdo, incluso entre el sueño y la pesadez. Y desde que desperté, eres tú el que más me ha apoyado y acompañado. No quiero disminuir todo lo que han hecho por mí Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper; pero de alguna forma cuando tú estás, estoy completa. **

**¿Sabes? Lo que más miedo me daba de poder encontrar a mis padres, era la posibilidad de poder ya no verlos… de… ya, no verte. Sentí que me perdería y que de alguna forma ya no estarías tú para rescatarme (como es tu costumbre)- sonreí como tonto ante lo que dijo-. Pero…**

**A estas alturas su "bello-monólogo" se detuvo, y sus ojos se ensombrecieron, su mirada cayó de mis ojos a sus manos, que se encontraban sobre sus rodillas, y volvió a darme miedo (Jasper debería estar odiándome –o compadeciéndome-, ya que mis emociones habían pasado de, la tranquilidad, a la felicidad, luego a la lujuria, miedo, felicidad nuevamente y otra vez al miedo). **

**-Pero…- la convidé a que siguiera.**

**-Pero el miedo sigue presente.**

**-Acaso tú ¿nos tienes miedo?- pregunté con el pánico empezando a bullir en mi interior. **

**-¡¿A ustedes? ¿Estás loco?- me preguntó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, y mi pánico se aplacó. Suspiré aliviado. **

**-¿Entonces a qué le tienes miedo?- le pregunté ya, sin entenderla. **

**-A que un día pueda despertar, y ya no estén. Temo que algún día este hermoso e irreal sueño se acabe y ustedes ya no conformen parte de mi realidad. Que esto- tomó mi mano entre las suyas- no sea la realidad. **

**Vi cómo su rostro agachado, caía una lágrima pequeña de cristal. ¿Esto es un sueño o una pesadilla? Mi ángel estaba allí poniendo su corazón delante de mí; contándome sus sentimientos; diciendo que temía por mí y que me quería en su vida… y todo tenía un trasfondo de dolor, tristeza, angustia y miedo. **

**Tomé su rostro y sequé sus lágrimas con mis labios. Ella abrió sus ojos aún más, sorprendida por su gesto. **

**-¿Dime cómo Bella?- le pregunté dolido, cerrando los ojos y juntando nuestras frentes- ¿Dime cómo hago?**

**-¿Qué cosa?- me preguntó ella.**

**-¿Dime cómo hago para hacerte entender que no puedo separarme de ti?- abrí mis ojos y la vi directamente- ¿Explícame con qué palabras te puedo decir, y que me creas, lo especial que eres para mí? **

**Tuve al placer de ver cómo sus ojos volvían a brillan y supe que sabía que le decía la verdad. **

**-No es que no te crea- se excusó mi ángel-, yo sé que nunca me mentirías- me moví algo inquieto en mi lugar a sabiendas de que, para protegerla, la mentía casi todo el tiempo-, pero no sé… Creo que sólo soy muy dramática. No me hagas caso. **

**Bella me ofreció una hermosa sonrisa, y juntó nuestras frentes. Por el contrario, yo quería que estemos aún juntos. Nuevamente en mí, surgieron esos apetitos que por tanto tiempo sepulté. Eran apetitos humanos; y que me llevaban a desear a Bella por fuera de lo platónico. La amaba más allá de la cordura o la locura; pero momentos así, en los que sólo estábamos nosotros dos a solas, me hacían desear su cuerpo, su amor. Sentía un deseo desmedido, por sentir de Bella, un deseo por mí. Enredé mis brazos por su espalda y su cintura, y me acomodé en la cama, llevándola conmigo. **

**Quería abrazarla fuertemente, pero temía asustarla al hacerlo, así que sólo me contenté con tenerla muy cerca. **

**Ella sin embargo, me tomó por sorpresa al enredar sus brazos en torno a mi pecho ejerciendo presión. Cualquier humano lo habría sentido como un abrazo fuerte, sin embargo para mí era totalmente placentero.**

**El calor, el aroma, la suavidad. **

**La noche pasó más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, y el amanecer me sorprendió despertando a Bella de sus suaves sueños. Sus ojitos empezaron a abrirse y su mirada se posó en mí. Su sonrisa en se hizo esperar y aún con resabios de sueños en su voz, me dijo: **

**-Deberías estar enojado conmigo. **

**-¿Y por qué debería enojarme? **

**-Porque siempre termino durmiendo en tu cama. Se empieza a hacer una mala costumbre. **

**-Sabes que eso no me importa. Sentir por las noches tu calor, es lo único que hace mi realidad sea más hermosa que un sueño. **

**Fui testigo de cómo sus ojitos brillaban, y sus mejillas se cubrieron de un tono rosa, también oí cómo los latidos de su corazón aumentaban su ritmo. Lo sentí casi como una señal… Pero no podía (¡Diablos!). Para dispersar el ambiente, y para que su día como la nueva Cullen (oficialmente para el resto del mundo), comenzara con risas y alegría, comencé, a hacerle, cosquillas… ¡Mala idea!**

**No sé muy bien cómo sucedió pero de estar Bella y yo, cada uno en un costado en la cama, a prudente distancia, haciéndonos saludables cosquillas; pasamos a estar, ambos, en el mismo lugar. **

**Yo Edward Anthony (Masen) Cullen, me encontraba en ese preciso y específico momento, recostado sobre el pequeño, frágil, calentito y extremadamente sensual, cuerpo de Bella… Creo que tendremos un problema ¡Un gran problema! **

**Saqué mi mirada de la almohada a la que estaba observando fijamente, y posé mi mirada en la de mi ángel que también estaba fija en mí. **

**Sus mejillas sonrosadas color escarlata volvían a refulgir al igual que siempre cuando algo la descolocaba o la abochornada. **

**Hasta allí todo normal, es decir mejillas coloradas, ojos brillantes, pulso acelerado, respiración errática; sé que si yo fuera humano estaría así o incluso peor. Pero había algo que no esperaba… Algo que me llevaría a un lado u otro del filo de esa espada que barajaba nuestras "vidas". **

**Deseo****…**

**En los ojos de Bella, oculto tras el brillo y la vergüenza, se encontraba un brillo que mostraba a las claras deseo…**

**Dejé de pensar, simplemente me dejé guiar por lo que sentía. Comencé a acercarme mi rostro al suyo y me envalentoné aún más cuando vi cómo Bella cerraba sus ojos a su vez y acercaba su rostro al mío. **

**Mis labios estaban ya, rosando los suyos, y aunque el tacto era mínimo se sentía demasiado bien. **

**¡Y aquí vamos otra vez!**

**Emmett total y completamente consciente de lo que hacía, entró corriendo y gritando en mi habitación: **

**-¡Eddie! Levántate, vamos juntos a despertar a… ¿qué haces en el piso Eddie? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, Bellita?**

**Su tono inocente era tan convincente, que de no haber oído lo que pensaba desde la planta baja y su carrera desde la cocina a mi habitación, me habría creído que el escenario que presenciaba, lo tomaba por sorpresa. **

**La noche había pasado muy bien, la mañana prometía ser la mejor de todas en ciento diez años, pero no. Ahora me encontraba tirado en el piso de mi habitación a un costado de mi cama, ya que Bella se había llevado tal sobresalto con la histriónica entrada de mí… de nuestro hermano, que había empujado mis hombros en, lo que creo que fue un intento de disimular en algo la escena que estábamos escenificando. Y como todo caballero que soy decidí ahorrarle el manojo de excusas mal inventadas (es que mi hermosa no sabía mentir),y simplemente ceder a sus deseos y caer al suelo. **

**-¡Emmett! Es que él… yo… nosotros, es decir…- sus palabras se enredaban unas con otras. **

**-Tranquila Bella, no te preocupes- le dije en un susurro-. Emmett ya bajamos, danos dos minutos. **Por cierto**- le dije susurrando muy veloz y despacio, sólo para él-**, no creas que olvidaré esto. Tú y Jasper me las pagarán por lo del otro día en el hospital, y por lo de ahora.

**-**No sé de qué nos hablas**- Jasper susurró rápidamente antes de entrar él también- ¡Bella! ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí tan temprano! **

**-Buenos días Jasper- le dijo mi ángel tratando de ocultarse, discretamente, entre las sábanas. **

**-Me ahorras el larguísimo recorrido que hay hasta tu habitación- dijo mi hermano (Jazz) acercándose a la cama. Depositó un beso en su frente y tomó su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, luego dirigió su mirada a mí- ¿Qué haces en el suelo hermano?**

**-¿Yo? ¡Así me despierto Jazz!- ironicé. **

**-Hu, pobre de ti hermano. Habiendo tantas maneras mejores de empezar el día- mientras decía lo último, le pasaba un brazo por la espalda y volteaba a dirigirme una sonrisa burlona, que Emmett imitó y ambos salieron llevando de sus brazos a la razón de mi existencia. **

**-¡Loa mataré! ¡Juro que los torturaré! **

**Me levanté del piso, tras escuchar las risas impertérritas de mis hermanos, y como no tuve ninguna gana de cambiarme bajé en pijama, lo que provocó una mirada de desconcierto e incredulidad de mi familia; sobre todo por parte de Alice; yo simplemente me encogí de hombros y saludé a mis padres, luego para recuperar un poco del buen humor que tenía a principio de la mañana me permití ser un poco atrevido con Bella, y parado detrás de su silla le di un beso en su mejilla para luego retirar su cabello hacia un lado y dejar un beso para nada casto en su cuello, provocando un gruñido por parte de mis hermanos, unas miraditas cómplices por parte de mis padres y mis hermanas y el infaltable rubor de Bella. **

**-¿Sabes Jasper? Tenías razón… hay muchas formas muy buenas de empezar el día- le dije colocando mi mentón en el hombro de Bella con una amplia sonrisa. **

…**..**

**-¡Vamos chicas, bajen que se hace tarde!- les grité a mis hermanas desde la planta baja. **

**Estaba ansioso. Las muy crueles y diabólicas de Alice y Rosalie habían raptado a la razón de mi existencia luego del desayuno, y aún no bajaban. ¡Quería verla! **

**Tres paredes de pisadas se escucharon por el pasillo y luego de unos momentos vimos a mis hermanas y mi amada bajando por las escaleras, muy sonrientes. **

**Bella se veía radiante, con una pollera de Jean color negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una camiseta color azul francia, de cuello alto y un saco de lana grueso con escote. Llevaba botas altas, le llegaban al menos diez centímetros por debajo de las rodillas, pero estas no tenían los infaltables tacos que Alice tanto amaba, sino que llevaba una baja plataforma, apenas unos centímetros. **

**Sin palabras, sin respiración, totalmente paralizado… así estaba. Me desubicado (¡como siempre!). Cada vez que pensaba que ya no podía ser más bella, volvía a bajar las escaleras, tan irreal e imposible como el mejor y más hermoso de los sueños. **

**Recuperé mi cordura cuando las chicas tocaron el piso. **

**-Ya estamos listas, señor puntual-me reprochó Alice en broma.**

**-Bueno, entonces vámonos-dije tomando la mano de mi gran amor. **

**Todos felices, nos fuimos hasta el Instituto. Con Bella sintonizamos en la radio un programa que pasaba viejos éxitos. No paramos de reírme hasta que llegamos. En el estacionamiento, nos juntamos con nuestros hermanos. **

**-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se siente la nueva Cullen?-preguntó Jasper pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Bella. **

**-Algo nerviosa. Me siento casi, como el primer día que llegué. Es raro. Pero aún así…- la frase quedó inconclusa, con su nerviosismo trabando su respuesta. **

**-Tranquila Bella- la tranquilizó Ali, parada a un lado de su esposo. Nadie la sabe. Aún… Todos se enterarán después de la clase de biología, ya que el profesor toma lista.**

**-¿Entonces no me preocupo hasta la salida?- en sus ojos se veía bailar la esperanza del alivio. **

**-Por supuesto Bella, despreocúpate-Alice tomó la mano de Jasper y comenzó a caminar hasta que escuchó el suspiro que mi amada soltó y se volteó- Por lo menos hasta mañana… Ahí sí que van a correr los chismes. **

**Alice de volteó y siguió caminando con una sonrisa maligna coronando su rostro. Yo miré a Bella y no pude evitar reírme. Ella tenía los ojos desorbitados. Cuando escuchó que me reía me miró entrecerrando sus ojos. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin mí. La alcancé rápidamente, la tomé por los brazos y la di vuelta; tomé su rostro entre mis manos y pegué mí frente a la suya.**

**-¿Por qué quieres irte sin mí?-le pregunté con algo de dolor, que se filtró en mi voz y llegó hasta ella.**

**-Lo siento- ella alzó sus manos a mi rostro y me acarició la cara con la yema de los dedos-, sabes que jamás te dejaría solo. **

**-Bella, yo…- acerqué mi rostro aún más al suyo. Una vez más busqué su boca… Y una vez más nos interrumpieron. **

**-¡Hey, ustedes! ¡Las clases ya van a empezar, para de tórtolos!-como siempre Emmett tan reservado y oportuno. ¡Sobre todo lo último!**

**Todos los alumnos que estaban en el estacionamiento se dieron vuelta para vernos y Bella escondió el rostro entre mi chaqueta. Yo la pegué fuertemente a mi pecho y entremos al Instituto. **

**(…) **

**Las clases habían pasado normales. Es decir, todos los humanos nos miraban, pero eso era cosa de todos los días, y no iba a permitir que una muchedumbre de humanos alborotados estropeara mi buen humor. **

**Bella y yo estábamos en el aula de biología riéndonos de cualquier tontería en lo que el profesor llegaba. **

**Diez minutos más tarde, el profesor Banner llegó (tarde) y apresurado comenzó a tomar asistencia. Nos comunicó que no podría darnos la clase por lo que debía tomar lista e irse, dejándonos con cualquier actividad. **

**Como cualquier otro día comenzó con los hombres y siguió con las mujeres… hasta llegar al último de la lista, que era el que yo estaba esperando.**

**-Isabella… ¿Cullen?- el profesor alzó la vista asombrado. **

**-¡¿Cullen? – el resto de la clase se giró para ver bien. **

**-… Presente- Bella, tímidamente alzó su manito.**

Les agradezco a todas sus comentarios por la historia. En verdad es una alegría el que les guste. Un capítulo más y después comienza lo interesante… Pero van a tener que ser pacientes en la parte de actualizar, ya que primero debo escribir el capítulo. =D

Mis disculpas a todas…

XOXO


	7. Capítulo 6: Un Especial día de la Madre

**Capítulo****VI****: ****Un especial día de la madre**

**(****Bella)**

**-¡Bella!- Alice azotó la puerta por la que entró gritando.**

**-¡Dios! ¿Qué sucede Alice? ¿Se quema la casa?- el grito que pegó hizo que tirara por los aires el libro que Edward me había prestado, y que estaba leyendo de lo más entretenida. Por fortuna calló cerrado a mis espaldas, sobre la cama. **

**-Siento el susto Bella, pero ven. Hay reunión de emergencia en mi habitación.**

**Sin esperar respuesta ni nada me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hasta el tercer piso, a su habitación. Entramos y allí estaban, ya acomodados, todos mis hermanos.**

**Edward que estaba sentado en la cama recostado contra el cabecero, alzó una mano hacia mí sonriendo; yo la tomé y me senté en la cama en medio de sus piernas con mi espalda pegada a su pecho, con él rodeándome la cintura, colocando su mentón sobre mi hombro. **

**-Muy bien- dijo Alice colocándose al frente de todos-, todos saben por qué es la reunión ¿verdad?**

**-Sí- respondieron todos juntos. **

**-No- respondí yo, sonrojándome y hundiéndome más contra el pecho de Edward. **

**-Tranquila Bella- me tranquilizó Eddy colocando su mejilla junto a la mía-. No te preocupes. Es normal…**

**Yo asentí un tanto avergonzada. Sabía que aún me faltaban cosas por saber y que solo el tiempo me diría en compañía de ellos. **

**-Lo que sucede es que pronto será el día de la madre Bella- me explicó Rosalie-. Y tenemos que planearlo todo ahora, aprovechando que ni papá ni mamá se encuentran en casa. **

**-¿A dónde fueron?- pregunté a nadie en especial. **

**-A Carlisle lo invitó una colega suya a un almuerzo que haría en su casa- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa pícara. **

**-¿Y eso tiene algo de especial?- pregunté. **

**-No, sólo que a Carlisle lo invitó a su casa una mujer separada, con fama de devora-hombres. **

**-¿Lo invitó solamente a papá?- pregunté un tanto celosa del que ahora era mi padre y sentía como tal.**

**-No, en realidad invitó a todos sus colegas que no estuvieran de turno- me dijo Emmett. **

**-Entonces ¿por qué lo dicen como si fuera algo especial?- les pregunté entrecerrando los ojos. Aquí había gato encerrado. **

**-Porque sólo a papá se le metió en el vestidor mientras se cambiaba- Jasper no soportó más y terminó largando una carcajada que nos contagió a todos. **

**-Ayer mientras dormías- me dijo Edward entre risa y risa- papá llegó tarde del trabajo. ¡Tendrías que haber visto su rostro!**

**Todos rompimos al imaginar el rostro de Carlisle. Alice estaba contra la pared, recostada, con sus manos a los costados, Jasper cayó sobre un sillón, y Emmett y Rosalie se abrazaron para contener las carcajadas. Edward escondió su cabeza en mi espalda y yo tiré la mía para que quedara apoyada sobre la nuca de él. **

**Mi rostro se calló del lado derecho y Edward levantó el rostro quedando sus labios a la altura de los míos…**

**Nuevamente sus labios estaban con los míos. **

**Los ojos de Edward estaban sobre los míos. Estaba como hipnotizada. No podía dejar de mirarlo. **

**-¡Jumm!- tosió ruidosamente Emmett- La cuestión es que, tenemos que planear qué haremos. **

**-Disculpen que pregunte, pero ¿planear en qué sentido?- pregunté. **

**-Debemos organizar qué le regalaremos cada uno, para asegurarnos de que no repetimos el regalo- me explicó Rosalie. **

**-¿Ya les ha pasado?- pregunté anticipando la respuesta. **

**-Una vez- me contestó Edward semi-riéndose, mirando a los chicos.**

**-No fue nuestra culpa- se quejó Jasper-. Si las chicas nos hubieran avisado que ellas harían lo mismo, nosotros no hubiéramos hecho lo que hicimos. **

**-¿Y qué fue lo que hicieron?- le pregunté a Jasper. **

**-Verás es que, hace unos años, Esme quería un perfume importado, que le había gustado mucho, y como buenos hijos que somos le quisimos regalar lo que quería- me dijo Emmett avergonzado. **

**-¿Todos le regalaron el mismo perfume?- les pregunte riéndome…**

**-Casi...- me contestaron todos mirando hacia otro lado.**

**-Y ¿qué significa eso?- al ver que nadie me contestaba, recurrí a quien sabía que siempre me respondía… Edward- ¿Cuántos perfumes recibió Esme?- le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.**

**-… cinco- me dijo luego de unos segundos, y luego comenzó a reír en mi oído suavemente, haciendo que me estremeciera y que riera con él. **

**-¿Cinco?- pregunté mirando a mis hermanos- ¿Quiénes fueron?**

**Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper alzaron la mano… Yo miré a Edward alzando una ceja, esperando que alzara él también su mano. **

**-Yo le regalé un Alhajero- me dijo él con tono elocuente. Como si fuera un niño muy bueno. **

**-Entonces ¿el quinto perfume…?**

**-Carlisle…- respondieron todos juntos, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.**

**-¡Pero no fueron todos iguales!- se quejó Alice, poniendo sus manos en su cintura. **

**- Bien. Rectifico. Esme tuvo cuatro perfumes iguales… Y ****uno**** diferente- dijo Emmett, entre burlón y ofendido. **

**-De acuerdo, bien. Es mejor organizarse- acepté yo. **

**-Bien. Eso nos lleva a lo siguiente. ¿Qué le regalaremos?- Alice nos miró como si estuviera leyendo a través de nosotros- ¿Alguna idea? ¿Ya saben, qué comprarán? ¿Edward?**

**-Yo aún no me decido. Pero cuando lo decida, lo sabrás- Edward le dirigió una sonrisa y un guiño cómplice a Alice. **

**-¿Rosalie?- Alice miró a mi rubia hermana. **

**-Este año me decidí por un juego de mesa y cubiertos que vi en un anticuario. Sé que le encantará. **

**-Buena elección. ¿Jasper?**

**-Yo vi en una tienda un juego collar, aros y pulseras de perlas. **

**-Me encanta, por eso te amo…- Alice le envió un beso soplado- ¿Emmett? **

**-Bueno, yo aún tampoco me decido. Estoy entre un nuevo juego de grabados de azulejos, o un set de perfumes importados. ¿Crees que estará bien?**

**-Me parece que le agradará mucho cualquiera de las dos. ¿Y tú Bella?**

**-¿Yo?- su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa- Ammm, bueno es que yo no sabía… No recordaba que se acercaba el día de la madre- dije muy apenada, sólo a mí se me pasaba al olvido el esa fecha-. A demás, saben que no tengo dinero…**

**Esa parte era cierta. No manejaba dinero. Mis almuerzos eran todos pagados por mis hermanos (en contra de mi voluntad) y así con todo cuanto necesitaba, desde libros, ropa, zapatos, alimentos, etc. **

**-Hay Bella- me dijo Alice-. No te preocupes por eso. Mira, haremos esto. Mañana luego del purgatorio, tomaremos el auto de Rosalie e iremos a ver regalos. ¿Qué te parece? ¿No está genial? **

**-No, Alice. No me gusta. No tengo dinero para comprar un regalo- dije aún más avergonzada que antes. Edward me tomó el rostro y me giró para poder mirarlo. Miré sus ojos, de suave color dorado, y supe que ya no importaba más nada. Supe que estaba en mi hogar. **

**-Bella- me dijo susurrando sólo para mí, en mi oído-. Tú eres una Cullen. No necesitas pedir nada. Todo lo que hay aquí es tan tuyo como nuestro. **

**-Pero es que…**

**No Bella- me dijo él- debes acostumbrarte a que perteneces aquí. Firmaste un papel ¿lo olvidas? Ya no puedes deshacerte de nosotros tan fácilmente. **

**Me reí ante su comentario. Como si yo quisiera "deshacerme" de ellos…**

**-Está bien- dije admitiendo mi derrota-. Pero no quita que no sepa qué regarle a mamá, y tampoco que no tenga dinero…**

**-Bueno- me dijo Rosalie-, eso se soluciona rápidamente. Sólo es cuestión de…**

**-¡No voy a pedirle dinero a Carlisle!- dije anticipando a su comentario. Y por el puchero que hizo, supe había acertado. **

**-¡Ah!- dijo Alice mirando hacia la nada- No creo que haya problemas con eso Bella, papá y mamá se encargarán de eso…- dijo sonriendo hacia nuestros hermanos, con una sonrisa cómplice. **

**A veces ellos hacían eso. Comentarios, miradas, sonrisas, silencios… **

**Me hacías sentir excluida en algún sentido, pero luego me sacaba esas ideas de la cabeza. Después de todo o sólo llevaba con ellos unos meses. Me faltaba mucho por aprender de mi nueva familia **

**A lo lejos escuchamos un ruido de neumáticos. Nos miramos entre todos extrañados.**

**-¿Llegaron tan pronto?- preguntó Emmett. **

**Todos salimos de la habitación de Alice bajamos para recibir a nuestros padres. Carlisle venía sonriente, pero Esme tenía una expresión entre conforme y enojada. **

**-¡Hola!- dijimos todos juntos.**

**-Hola niños, ¿cómo están?- nos preguntó Esme con una sonrisa.**

**-Bien- dijimos nuevamente todos juntos. **

**-Muy bien- dijo Carlisle alzando una ceja- ¿qué estaban planeando?**

**-Nada- ahí vamos nuevamente. Todos hablamos untos. **

**-Bueno en realidad papi- dijo Alice jugando con sus dedos índices dando un aspecto de niña buena-, estábamos hablando sobre una posibilidad de darle algo de dinero a Bella… sólo para que tenga algo de libertada. **

**Yo me sonrojé… No debería olvidar matar a mi bajita hermana más tarde.**

**-Yo no…- comencé a decir.**

**-Ella no quiere no quiere causar problemas, ni pedirte, pero es necesario que Bella tenga dinero, papá- dijo Rosalie tras ponerme la mano en la boca, callándome. **

**-Bueno hijas- dijo Carlisle mirando a Esme- su madre y yo estuvimos hablando de eso y también creemos que es necesario que Bella tengo con qué manejarse con libertad.**

**-Pero yo no… ¡Hauch!- dije frotándome el brazo donde Alice me había pellizcado. **

**-Sigue papá, sigue- dijo Alice como niña buena. Yo me alejé de ella, considerándola peligrosa. Me acerqué a Edward quien me abrazó, frotando cariñosamente donde nuestra hermana me había pellizcado. **

**-Bueno, la cuestión es que tenemos algo para ti, cariño- me dijo Esme, tendiéndome una cajita pequeña.**

**-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunté mirando la cajita con recelo. Desde atrás mío, Edward se movía tratando de ocultar su risa. **

**-Ábrela y sabrás- me dijo mi madre. **

**Tomé la pequeña cajita cuadrada, alargada y chatita. ¿Qué podría haber dentro? Nada muy grande. Pero tratándose de mi familia, nunca se sabía. **

**La abrí lentamente y con algo de confianza. Después de todo, la caja solo tendría unos cinco centímetros de ancho y unos diez de largo… Cuando terminé de sacar la tapa, me arrepentí totalmente. **

**Adentro había sobre una pequeña plancha de goma-espuma color blanco; una reluciente y nueva tarjeta de crédito color negra, y en letras plateadas hacia abajo y al medio, rezaba: ****Isabella Cullen.**

**-¡Papá!- dijimos juntas Alice, Roce y yo- ¿Qué es esto?**

**-Bueno hija, tú no puedes salir sin dinero- me dijo Carlisle-. Es peligroso. A demás con ello podrás comprar todo lo que quieras. Sin tener que pedirle a tus hermanos. **

**-Piensa en las ventajas Bellis- me dijo Emmett-, ahora podrás seguir a Alice en sus orgías de compras, sin pretextos. **

**Correcto. Ahora sí tenía miedo. Esto empezaba a no gustarme nada.**

**A la mente me llegó una imagen de mis hermanas tratando de meter en el auto BMW deportivo rojo casi treinta bolsazos de marcas, colores, y productos diferentes. **

**-Papá, te lo agradezco mucho, de verdad. Pero quizás sea un poco apresurado. ¿Mejor por qué no consigo un trabajo?**

**Vi cómo mis padres arrugaban el seño, mis hermanas me veían como si quisieran asesinarme y mis hermanos con cara de "que ni se te ocurra".**

**La cara más chistosa fue la de Edward, quien entornó sus ojos y me dirigió una extraña mirada, para luego tomarme entre sus brazos y decirme claramente: **

**-Nunca mientras yo exista. Lo cual en términos claros quiere decir, que no trabajarás en un muy, muy, muy largo tiempo. **

**Sólo pude reírme. Y pensar (aunque sea en un lugarcito muy pequeño y alejado de mi mente) que si bien Edward y yo éramos hermanos (ADOPTIVOS), ninguno de los dos se comportaba con el otro de esa forma; ninguno de los dos expresaba lazos de hermandad, sino que más bien por momentos, nuestra relación se volvía difusa y llegábamos a aparentar ante el mundo una pareja.**

**Tomé la tarjeta la guardé en mi bolsillo como buena niña. Y vi cómo todos me sonrían satisfechos. ¡Jumm! **

**Unos días más tarde, logré salirme de la casa en compañía de Emmett, con la excusa de ir a acompañarlo a comprar videojuegos. En parte era cierto. Emmett, Jasper y yo vivíamos jugando videojuegos cuando tenía un rato libre en el que no estuviera haciendo tarea, yendo de compras con Alice, medio castigada con Alice y Rose mientras ellas jugaban a la Barbie viviente, escapándome de los cambios de look de mis hermanas, charlando con mi padre, ayudando a mi madre en el jardín o pasando rato con Edward. Pero el caso es que ambos debíamos comprar el regalo para Esme y aún no lo habíamos hecho; cosa que faltando 3 días para el día de la madre nos atascaba un poco. **

**Emmett me preguntó si quería acompañarlo, y como aún no había decidido qué hacer, dejé los brazos de Edward, quien me estaba leyendo un libro de rimas, y me subí en su Jeep. **

**Mi hermano mayor se había decidido por el grabado de azulejos, y dos perfumes importados franceses, que según me dijo a Esme le encantarían. Yo no me decidía, así que acompañé a mí osito favorito hasta la tiendo dentro del shopping, donde muy amablemente él se giró para verme y me dijo: **

**-Anda Bella, tienes vía libre para mirar tiendas y ver si encuentras algo que te guste para Esme.**

**-Es que no sé qué regalarle a Esme ¿me puedes dar una ayuda? **

**-Bueno, a nuestra madre no le gusta el lujo, sólo la atención, es decir el cariño que conlleva el regalo en sí- me dio un leve y juguetón empujoncito y me guiñó un ojo.**

**Con esas palabras retumbando en mi cabeza fui a mirar vidrieras, pero lo cierto es que nada me convencía… Hasta que giré mi rostro por una luz extraña y encontré lo que estaba buscando. **

**Entré a la tienda y me informé. Luego de una breve charla con un anciano muy agradable, supe que ya tenía el reglo para mi ****mamá.**

**-Bella, despierta- Edward estaba sentado en un costado de mi cama con su pijama puesto.**

**-Mmm, ¿por qué?- le dije aún dormida. **

**-Vamos Bella, despiértate- la vos de Emmett llegó flotando hasta mí en un susurro que me hizo levantar el rostro de mi cómoda y mullida almohada-, hay que ir a sorprender a Esme.**

**Cuando logré abrir los ojos totalmente pude ver a un Emmett despeinado y también en pijama sosteniendo una norme bandeja con regalos parado justo a un Jasper que bostezaba abriendo mucho su boca, también despeinado llevando, éste, una bandeja con el desayuno. También mis hermanas estaban ahí, con sus camisones y batas de seda, pero bien arregladas y peinadas. **

**-¿Te levantas bella durmiente?- me dijo Edd colocando un mechón de cabello mío, detrás de mi oreja derecha.**

**-Voy- dije levantándome para seguirlos. Cuando recordé que olvidaba lo más importante. Me di vuelta y tomé de uno de los cajones de mi escritorio, la cajita de raso negro.**

**Edward se retrasó fuera de mi habitación esperándome con una mano extendida y mi sonrisa torcida favorita. **

**Coloqué mi cajita en la bandeja que llevaba Emmett esperando que mi madre lo tomara a lo último. Sonreí a mis hermanos juntos subimos al tercer piso. **

**Cuando estábamos a unos pasos, mi musculoso hermano, quien se encontraba a la cabeza de la "comitiva" se detuvo y nos enfrentaba girando sobre sus talones. **

**-¿Qué sucede amor?- preguntó Rosalie a su novio. **

**-Nosotros queremos darle una sorpresa a Esme ¿verdad?- todos le asentimos- Y ¿qué sucede si la sorpresa la recibimos nosotros?**

**-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Jasper medio riendo, medio bostezando. **

**-¿Qué tal si mamá y papá están allí adentro- dijo señalando hacia la puerta- queriendo sorprendernos a nosotros, tratando de darnos un hermanito nuevo?**

**Mis mejillas hicieron acto de presencia sonrojándose. Rose golpeó a sui novio por la ocurrencia y todos los demás nos reímos por su ocurrencia. **

**Alice se adelantó y abrió la puerta suavemente. Todos pasamos haciendo silencio. En la cama matrimonial que había al centro de la habitación, pegada contra la pared de cristal, estaban mis padres recostados, uno junto al otro, abrazados. **

**Emmett dejó la bandeja de obsequios a un lado y tomó un largo respiro preparándose para gritar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Edward lo golpeó en la nuca y negó con la cabeza. Emmett hizo un puchero y se quedó callado. Entonces Alice pegó un brinco y saltó sobre la cama en medio de Carlisle y Esme, haciendo que éstos pegaran a su vez un salto y se sentaran en la cama sobresaltados. **

**-¡Alice, hija, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó un despeinado y sobresaltado Carlisle. **

**-Ya es de mañana, levántese o será muy tarde- dijo dando pequeños saltos, haciendo que la cama vibrase. **

**-¿Tarde para qué?- preguntó Esme frotándose los ojos. **

**Alice nos miró y fue suficiente señal. Todos juntos y a dúo le gritamos: **

**-¡****Feliz día mamá****! **

**-Oh, gracias chicos- dijo con una de sus características sonrisas maternales. **

**Todos tomamos lugar en un rinconcito de la cama y comenzamos a saludarla. Luego de saludos, abrazos y besos, pasamos a los agasajos. **

**-Padre, tendrás el honor de ser el primero en hacer entrega de tu obsequio a nuestra señora madre- dijo Emmett con tono serio, y acento antiguo. **

**Mi padre se levantó de su lugar y salió de la habitación hacia, donde lo que me pareció era, su estudio. Mientras él salió mi madre me abrazó y me hizo acostarme junto a ella. A los pocos segundos volvió Carlisle trayendo en su mano una pequeña cajita negra. **

**-Feliz día de la madre mi amor- le dijo dejando la cajita sobre su mano, dándole un beso en los labios. **

**Dentro de la cajita había un hermoso anillo, con lo que supuse era, nada más ni nada menos que un enorme diamante. **

**-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó a mi madre.**

**-Me encanta, es hermoso.**

**-Bueno saliendo de lo acaramelado, vienen los regalos de tus hermosos y adorados hijos- dijo Emmett. **

**Uno a uno mis hermanos fueron entregando sus obsequios, hasta que sólo quedaba en la bandeja la cajita de raso negra que contenía mi regalo. **

**Tomé la cajita con nerviosismo. Luego de ver los magníficos regalos que mis hermanos y padre le habían entregado, no creía que mi obsequio fuera a gustarle. Cuando le presenté la caja a mi madre, mis manos temblaban. **

**Mi madre tomó el obsequio luego de un: "****Muchas Gracias, cariño****". **

**Mi madre abrió el obsequio con una gran sonrisa, que luego se borró, cuando abrió los ojos y me miró con el asombro brillando en sus ojos. **

**-Bella…**

**-Quería que tuvieras algo mío- le expliqué con un profundo sonrojo-. ¿No te gusta?- le pregunté con algo de vergüenza. **

**Esme tomó el pequeño brazalete de plata que había adornado mi muñeca derecha desde que desperté, la única posesión que tenía de mi antigua vida, con asombro y cariño. **

**-Bella, cielo, me encanta. Pero ¿de verdad deseas regalármela?- me preguntó mirándome a los ojos, preocupada, sosteniendo entre sus dedos el pequeño brazalete, mostrándolo a la familia. **

**-Mamá- le dije clocando la pulsera en la palma de su mano-, tú y papá me dieron todo cuanto necesito para ser feliz y más. Dos padres maravillosos, cinco hermanos sin igual, un hogar, mucho amor y cuidado. Me dieron todo lo que no tenía al despertar. Esta pulsera- le dijo tocando el pequeño y fino brazalete- es todo lo que tenía. Ahora tengo mucho más… y quiero que aceptes este obsequio, que es lo único que puedo ofrecerte de lo que fui, en señal de todo lo agradecida y feliz que soy. **

**Esme alzó su mano libre y tocó mi mejilla. Sus ojos mostraban esa acuosidad típica, de una persona que se aguanta las lágrimas. Luego sin previo aviso se me echó encima. Me abracé a ella con lágrimas cayendo libremente por mi rostro. Luego de unos segundos sentí cómo mi padre me besaba mi cabeza y nos abrazaba a ambas. Poco después se unieron también mis hermanos. **

**-Gracias- dijo mi madre realmente conmovida, secando mis lágrimas. **

**Como de costumbre, en un día de celebración en la casa Cullen, pasamos el resto del día jugando, hasta que pronto fue cayendo la noche y tuvimos que irnos a dormir, ya que al otro día tendríamos que ir a clases temprano. **

**Cuando me despedí de mi madre, ella me abrazó y me dijo al oído: **

**-"Gracias por un día de la madre sin igual..."**

**Me sonrojé y le sonreí, luego Edward y yo comenzamos a subir las escaleras despacio hasta llegar a mi habitación, en donde mi hermano colocó un beso sobre mi frente y se fue dejándome sola. **

**Me metí en mi habitación, me bañé y me coloqué el pijama. Me detuve cuando me enfrenté a mi enorme y solitaria cama. No sabía por qué, pero de repente se me antojó muy grande, fría y solitaria. Sabía muy bien qué me hacía falta para estar tranquila y bien en aquel somier… **

**Pero por desgracia el dueño de mis anhelos se encontraba traspasando las puertas de mi habitación. **

**Solté un suspiro resignada ¡y frustrada! Haciéndome la valiente me metí rápidamente debajo de las mantas y temblé de frío al primer contacto. Solté otro suspiro, pero éste más de irritación que de otra cosa. Giré para todos los lados posibles buscando estar cómoda, pero nada…**

**Me senté algo ofuscada, pensando cómo haría para dormirme en esas condiciones. ¡Hasta que me decidí…! **

**Enfundada en mis pantuflas color beige salí de mi habitación y me encaminé hacia la otra punta. **

**Toqué suavemente tres veces y entré. ¡Pero no debí hacerlo! **

**De perfil a mí, estaba mi hermano de cabellos color bronce. Se encontraba sin calzado, con un pequeño pantalón… y sin camiseta. **

**-¡Dios! ¡Lo siento mucho Edward!- le dije sintiendo que me ponía colorada desde la punta del cabello hasta la planta de los pies-. Perdóname por favor- le dije dándome la vuelta, preparándome para salir. **

**Pero como siempre, mi hermano fue más rápido. Antes de que mi huída pudiera siquiera comenzar, Edward me había atrapado entre su cuerpo (semi desnudo) y la puerta, colocando una mano alrededor de mi cintura (enrollándola con la fuerza suficiente como para que no me moviera, pero no con la suficiente como para hacerme daño), y la otra extendida hacia la puerta, evitando definitivamente mi escape. **

**-¿Por qué te vas?- dijo susurrando en mi oído- ¡Quédate!**

**-Es que… no quería molestarte mientras te… vistes- le dije escondiendo mi rostro de él. **

**-No me molesta- me dijo tomándome de la cintura y haciendo que me girara para verlo y levantó mi rostro-. ¿Querías decirme algo?**

**-Eh…yo, eh…no…digo sí pero…- cuanto más hablaba, más nerviosa me ponía. Incluso logré que Edward se riera. **

**-Tranquila Bella- me dijo colocando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja-. Sólo dímelo. **

**-Sólo quería preguntarte si podía quedarme contigo esta noche. **

**Mi hermano re rió con un poco de fuerza, luego me miró a los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza. Con una sonrisa un poco dudosa se inclinó sobre mí y me tomó en brazos. **

**Ahogué un grito de sorpresa mientras mi hermano me llevaba al estilo nupcial hacia su cama, donde me acomodé con delicadeza, para luego terminar de vestirse y acostarse junto a mí, colocándome sobre su pecho. **

**-Bella no tienes que preguntarme- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello-. Pero ¿puedo preguntarte algo? **

**-Claro, lo que quieras. **

**-¿Qué fue lo que cambiaste del brazalete? Porque le oí decir a mamá que le encantaron los arreglos. **

**-Bueno, lo primero que le hice fue mandarla a pulir. **

**-Me parece lógico. Sigue…**

**-¿Recuerdas lo que decía el brazalete, Edward?**

**-Sí. Tenía tu nombre grabado en él. **

**-Sí, así era. Pero lo modifiqué para que dijera "**Isabella Cullen" **en la cara de abajo. **

**-¿En la cara de abajo? ¿Y en la cara de arriba?**

**-En la cara de arriba le hice grabar una inscripción…**

**-Que dice… -mi hermano parecía ansioso. **

**-"**Te amo por siempre mamá"**…**

**Vi cómo la expectación que había en sus ojos cambiaba a pura y simple adoración. Y no sé porqué, pero me encantaba lo que estaba viendo. **

**Me acomodé en su pecho para dormir, pero antes que nada, levanté mi rostro y dejé un beso en su mejilla, lo miré a los ojos y le dije: **

**-Te quiero Edward. **

**Él tomó mi rostro y entre sus manos y acercó el suyo a mío, juntó nuestras frentes y me dijo: **

**-No tienes una idea de cuánto te quiero, Bella. Y lo mucho que me haces falta. Más que al aire o al alimento. Sé que no podría vivir sin ti. Eres la princesa de mi cuento. **

**-No exageres- le dije medio bromeando, medio alagada, medio avergonzada. **

**-No exagero Bella. Sé que tú eres mi ****Para siempre …**

**Volví!**

**Antes que nada, perdón por tardar tanto… **

**Es que estaba en época de finales en la facultad (de la cual todavía no salgo ¬¬). **

**Aunque es cortito, es el pie perfecto para empezar con lo interesante. A partir de ahora viene lo bueno. Los capítulos siguientes son los que definen y aclaran. Es por eso también que voy a pedir un poco de paciencia. **

**Lo prometo, los que vienen son mucho mejor que los de hasta ahora, y más largos. **

**Y como sé que tal vez tarde más de lo que quisiera les dejo un tip del próxima capítulo…**

"Capítulo IV: Terror a media noche en el Instituto".

**Espero que lo disfruten! **

**XOXO **


	8. Capítulo 7: Terror en el Instituto

**Capítulo****VII****: ****Terror a Media Noche en l Instituto**

**(****Edward)**

**Bella despertó cuando el odioso timbre del celular comenzó a cantar. Ella abrió sus ojos y lo primero en lo que posó su mirada fue en mí. ¡Y me encantaba que fuera así! **

**Se removió un poco entre mis brazos, tratando de quitarse el sueño que le quedaba, luego volvió a sonreírme y estiró su bello rostro para dejar un casto beso en mi mejilla acompañado por un ****Buenos Días.**

**A decir verdad, siempre, el primer impulso que tenía era el de correr mi rostro y robar de ella ese primer beso, tan deseado. Pero en fin, debía ser paciente. Al menos, mi relación con mi amada había ido en progreso. Yo ya no tenía que pasar por el pesar que me producía tener que esperar hasta que Bella durmiera para poder pasar la noche con ella. No. Porque ella dormía conmigo. **

**Desde hacía dos semanas, Bella pasaba sus noches recostada en mi cama, abrazada a mí. **

**Y lo mejor de todo era que yo tenía toda la aprobación de mis hermanas; las cuales, debo decir, amenazaron a sus esposos con cero… uh, amm, actividad nocturna. Sólo bastó eso para tener a mis hermanos lo suficientemente lejos, por las mañanas. **

**Pero claro, con ellos nada era perfecto. Siempre y cuando Bella no estuviera conmigo por las noches para dormir, ellos se las ingeniaban para captar su atención, para robarla de mis brazos. Habían recurrido a la "prueba de un nuevo videojuego de carreras" (ni bien dijeron eso, a Bella le brillaron los ojos y salió corriendo detrás de ellos); el pedido de una ayuda para cocinar un pastel de chocolate; un paseo tranquilo paro comprar libros de textos; una película recién comprada con helado o pochoclos; y así seguía la lista. **

**-Buenos días- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Cómo dormiste? **

**-Muy bien. Muy cómoda- m dijo tiñendo de rosado sus mejillas. La hacía ver como una muñequita de porcelana. Pequeña, hermosa y frágil-. ¿Estás seguro de que no te molesta que me quede aquí por las noches? **

**-Sabes que no-le dije abrazándola más fuerte-. Me gusta que estés aquí. **

**Ambos nos reímos un rato y nos quedamos en la cama un rato haciendo nada. Hasta que Rosalie subió a decirnos que nos hacía tarde; ante eso Bella pegó un brinco y bajó corriendo a desayunar, haciendo que me riera. **

**Ella tenía hoy, en las primeras horas, Lengua y Literatura, con un profesor que le hacía la vida imposible, algo que me hacía rabiar. Más de una vez lo había hablado con mis hermanos para darle un susto, pero incluso aunque a ellos no les hacía gracias me dijeron que era suficiente ser vampiros, no había porqué convertirse en la mafia y sobre todo hasta que Bella no hablara de ello con nosotros; porque en suma Bella jamás se quejó con nosotros, sabíamos porque a demás de ser vampiros, somos entrometidos. Me pregunto por qué Bella no hablará de ello con nosotros. **

**-Baja de las nubes, soñador- me dijo Bella arrodillada en la cama delante de mí intentando, con un dedo, alisar mi seño fruncido. **

**-¿Por qué soñador?- le pregunté confuso. **

**-Porque te llamé tres veces y no me contestaste. **

**-¿En verdad? Lo siento mucho Bella, no me di cuenta. Perdóname por favor. **

**-No te preocupes Edd. Yo me distraigo el 80% del tiempo. Ahora vamos, hay que desayunar. **

**De la mano, bajamos las escaleras, saludamos, "desayunamos" y luego volvimos a subir para alistarnos. Bajamos una vez más, nos despedimos y partimos hacia el Instituto. **

**Una vez allí, tuve que despedirme de ella (ya que mi amada no compartía Lengua y Literatura con ninguno de nosotros) e irme a mi clase de inglés. Pero claro yo era, vampiro (extrasensorial), telépata, y enamorado… ¿Ustedes creen en verdad que prestaría verdadera atención a una simple clase de inglés, en vez de seguir a la distancia a mi amada? ¡Ja! **

**Por supuesto que mi ángel era el centro de mi completa y total atención. Mi clase de Inglés bien podría prenderse fuego que no me importaría.**

**Estuve vagando un rato en la mente de Ángela Weber, contemplando a través de sus ojos a Bella. En verdad, tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto. Ese profesor Hoffman se estaba pasando de los límites. Me importaba realmente un comino si era profesor o no nadie maltrata a mi amada y salía airoso del asunto. Sabría lo que es una venganza al estilo Cullen.**

**Seguí otros diez minutos así, hasta que la voz de Alice me distrajo: **

**-"¡**_Edward_**!"- me gritó desesperada. **

**-"¿**_Qué sucede Alice_**?"- reproduje la respuesta en mi mente a sabiendas de que ella lo "vería". **

**-"**_Hay peligro Edward_**"- me contestó. **

**-"**_Tranquilízate y dime qué sucede_**".**

**-"**_Es Bella…"_

**Instintivamente me tensé. La palabras **_peligro_** seguido de **_Bella_ **no me gustaba para **

**-"**_Dime qué viste"_**- le demandé. **

**Con ello, Alice me mostró la visión que había tenido. Pude ver a Bella corriendo por, lo que me pareció era, un hospital. El terror y la desesperación se marcaban en su rostro. Donde sea que fuese que mi ángel estuviera, era de noche, porque estaba todo oscuro. Luego de eso, la imagen cambiada por una, diez veces peor. Bella estaba tirada en el piso gritando y pataleando mientras tres sujetos sin rostro la sometían en el suelo y trataban de desnudarla…**

**Rompí el lápiz que había estado sosteniendo todo el tiempo y me doblé en mi asiento apoyando mi frente sobre la mesa, temblando. **

**La furia, la ira, el miedo, el pánico, la venganza, el placer del dolor por anticipado, todo resonando en mí. No me importó nada por esos segundos. Encontraría a esos tres desgraciados y los sometería a la peor ronda de torturas. Suplicarían la muerte muchísimo antes de que les concediera ese honor. **

**Me desconecté del mundo. Mi mente se dividió en dos. Por un lado lo más importante era proteger a Bella. Debía encontrar la excusa perfecta para llevármela lo más lejos posible en el menor tiempo que pudiera. A donde sea, pero debía ser un lugar donde sólo estuviéramos nosotros dos; sin humanos, ni vampiros a kilómetros a la redonda. Pero ello me llevaba a lo segundo: mi venganza. **

**¿Cómo podía yo dar caza a tres malvivientes, torturarlos a gusto, y luego matarlos, si también debía estar protegiendo a mi amada?**

**Volví a la realidad cuando sentí una mano humana sacudiéndome el hombro. **

**-Señor Cullen ¿se siente usted bien?- me preguntó la profesora de Inglés. **

**-No… necesito… ir a la… a la… enfermería- la ira me controlaba y no me dejaba pensar ni hablar bien. **

**-Claro, haré que alguien lo acompañe… **

**-No, puedo ir solo. **

**-¿Está usted seguro? **

**-Claro que sí- yo me había levantado y me dirigía a la puerta sin importarme lo que dijera. **

**Salí al patio lluvioso, donde sabía que encontraría a mi hermana. Ella estaba apoyada sobre mi auto, mordiéndose un dedo, mirando hacia la nada, queriendo averiguar qué sucedería, cuándo y dónde. **

**-Esto es muy raro, Edward- me dijo afligida. **

**-¿Viste algo nuevo?**

**-Te veo a ti conduciendo como loco con cara de asesino. Pero no te veo con Bella. Sigo viéndola sola. ¿Sabes qué es lo más raro? **

**-¿Más raro que tres tipos intentando abusar de Bella sin que yo aparezca para descuartizarlos?- le pregunté de modo brusco. **

**-Lo más raro es que la veo por momentos sin nadie, aún tirada en el suelo, con sus ropas desarregladas, y su expresión… Edward, tiene la misma expresión de cuando la encontramos en la carretera. Vacía, inexpresiva, pero hay tanto dolor en su mirada.**

**-Alice ¿no me ves llegando? ¿No me vez llevándome a Bella? ¿No nos vez en algún otro lugar? **

**-No Edward. No veo nada de eso. Lo único que alcanzo a ver son sombras alrededor. Creo que aún falta tomar decisiones. **

**-¿Y qué ´puede hacer yo?- le pregunté desesperado. **

**-Por ahora lo único que debes hacer es ir a buscarla y contenerla- ni bien terminó Alice de decir aquello sonó el timbre para ir a almorzar-. Luego ya veremos qué hacemos. **

**Le dediqué un asentimiento de cabeza, y salí en busca de mi amada. Llegué a la puerta del aula antes de que ningún humano la hubiera traspasado. Uno a uno, salían en dirección a la cafetería, pero Bella no aparecía. **

**A lo último salió Ángela Weber acompañada de Jessica Stanley y Ben Cheney. Al parecer Ángela y Jessica estaban discutiendo, pero no le di ninguna importancia, porque toda mi atención estaba centrada en la mochila que Ángela sostenía… la de Bella. **

**-Hola Ángela ¿y Bella? – le pregunté, cuando la jovencita se acercó a mí. **

**-Hum, hola Edward… Bella se salió de la clase… aquí están sus cosas. **

**-¿Por qué se salió?- le dije tomando la mochila. **

**-Hum…- ella dudó- Creo que deberías preguntarle a ella. **

**No necesité presionar. Ángela rememoró en su cabeza la escena completa de lo que había sucedido. Pude ver a Bella encogida en su asiento, con cara de vergüenza. De pie a su lado, insultándola a los gritos frente a toda la clase. **

**-Gracias- tomé su mochila y comencé a caminar, buscándola preocupada. **

**Me desesperé. No la encontraba por ningún lado. Estaba a un segundo de empezar a llamarla como desesperado por celular, cuando me llegó un mensaje de texto de Alice. **

**Más preocupado y asustado que nunca, lo leí frenético, y decía: **

"Saldrá dentro de cuarenta segundos

del baño de mujeres que acabas

de pasar. Luego me dirás qué fue

lo que sucedió"

**Di media vuelta y después d diez veloces pasos llegué a la puerta y me recargué contra la pared cosa de que, cuando mi ángel saliera, yo fuera lo primero que viera. **

**Diez tormentosos segundos después, Bella salió del baño de chicas. Pero no me vio. Llevaba su cabeza agachada y se veía a lo lejos que había llorado. **

**-Bella- la tomé, cuando pasó a mi lado, por el brazo. **

**-Edward- se veía apenada, avergonzada, asombrada y llorosa. **

**Respondí a mi primer impulso y la abracé con mucha fuerza. Escondió su rostro lloroso en mi pecho y se aferró fuertemente a mi camisa. Yo sólo le acariciaba el cabello, pero cono no ve que funcionara comencé a tararear su nana. **

**Eso pareció calmarla, porque disminuyeron los sonidos de sus sollozos. Lentamente fue alzando su rostro para encontrarse con el mío. Cuando la vi realmente me enfurecí con el idiota que la había hecho llorar y me compadecí por su carita. **

**Era la visión más triste que mis ojos hubieran bebido. Ella me miró y pude ver vergüenza y un toque de enojo. **

**-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté casi por inercia. **

**-Si- me dijo con voz frágil. **

**-Dime que sucedió. **

**-Sólo me enojé. Sabes que cuando me enojo lloro. **

**-Dime porqué te enojaste. **

**-No quiero hablar de eso. **

**-Pero yo necesito que me cuentes- tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la acerqué más a mí-. Bella, no puedo protegerte de ti misma, pero déjame que te proteja de aquello que pueda lastimarte. Déjame por favor. **

**-Edward- ella se quejó cuando decidí persuadirla con la mirada, a sabiendas de que funcionaría-. Es que… el profesor de Lengua y Literatura se molestó conmigo. **

**-¿Y por qué se enojó?**

**-Hice mal una tarea… **

**-¿Sólo por eso se enojó?- ella asintió- ¿Y qué te dijo para que te pusieras tan mal? **

**-Él dijo que yo… bueno, dijo que yo era tonta…**

**Y eso era quedarse cortos. El estúpido profesor, le había dicho tonta, retardada y hasta idiota… Se había atrevido a decir que sería más sencillo hacer que un gato aprendiera a hablar, que hacer que Bella comprendiera la simple trama de una novela de tercera categoría. Eso le costaría muy caro. Le arrancaría músculo por músculo. Él sabría lo que era meterse con un Cullen. **

**-Bella no debes llorar por lo que él haya dicho. Tú sabes que no eres ninguna tonta. No le des el gusto de que te vea mal. No llores. Por favor. Hazlo por mí. **

**Ella dio un paso hacia atrás (separándose de mí), se frotó los ojos, secándose las lágrimas que caían por ellos, y me sonrió. Pero claro su sonrisa no llegó hasta sus ojos; y además se veía muy pálida. **

**-Hazlo por mí- le pedí sintiendo que mi congelado y muerto corazón se partía ante su mueca mentirosa-, pero no me mientas. **

**Bella abrió mucho los ojos ante mi pedido y luego volvió a derramar lágrimas. Me abrazó y me dijo: **

**-Discúlpame por favor- me pidió llorando contra mi pecho-. Lo siento. **

**-¿Por qué te disculpas? **

**-Porque nunca quiero hacerte daño, y sin embargo es lo primero que hago. **

**La abracé fuertemente. Ya no sabía qué más hacer. Estaba desesperado. Mi mente bullía sin sentido ni coherencia. Quería consolarla, pero dentro de mí aún se ondeaba la bandera de la furia y la venganza. Entonces ¿cómo hacer? **

**Solté la cintura de Bella y tomé su rostro con un poco de fiereza. Mis ojos ardían atrapando a sus suaves y acuosos ojos color chocolate. Sólo bastó dos segundos para decidirme y sin importar absolutamente nada, busqué sus labios con rapidez. La furia, el peligro, la venganza, el dolor… todo podía esperar. Sólo la quería a ella; sus labios, su sabor, ese primer beso que por tanto tiempo deseé, deseo y desearé toda mi eternidad. **

**¡Pero no! **

**-Chicos ¿qué están haciendo?- la "****inocente****" vos de Emmett llegó flotando hasta nosotros. **

**-Nada Emmi- dijo Bella apartándose de mí y sonriéndole. **

**-Bella ¿estás bien?- mis hermanos se acercaron aún más a nosotros y nos rodearon. **

**-Estoy bien chicos, por favor no se preocupen. **

**-¿Quién te hizo algo?- preguntó molesto Jasper. **

**-Es que yo…- ella dudó y me miró, como preguntando si era conveniente contarles. **

**-Tuvo un pleito con el profesor de ****Literatura****, y él la agredió verbalmente- recalqué Literatura, para que supieran por dónde venía la cosa y por dónde venían mis intenciones. **

**Al parecer captaron mis intenciones de primera porque todos asintieron serios y sus mentes sonaban muy predispuestas a cualquier tipo de ronda de tortura que yo quisiera. **

**-Bella te veo muy pálida. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que te llevemos al hospital con papá?- le preguntó Rosalie. **

**-¡NO!- gritamos un poco Alice y yo al mismo tiempo. **

**Bella nos miró extrañada de la reacción… ¡Rayos! Piensa Edward, piensa; o sí, ya lo tenía: **

**-Recuerda que no te gustan los hospitales- le dije tratando de ser razonable y de convencerla. **

**Mi ángel sonrió suavemente y me tendió una mano. Se la tomé y caminamos a la cafetería. Dentro de ésta pedimos la comida y marchamos a nuestra mesa de siempre. Nos sentamos e intentamos mantener una charla normal, pero todos estábamos muy tensos, sobre todo Alice, Bella y yo. Mis demás hermanos, creían que estaba tramando la venganza que llevaríamos a cabo más tarde, sin embargo tenían la razón a media, porque mi mente se dividía entre la venganza contra el profesor de Literatura, y las medidas para proteger a Bella. **

**Casi no charlamos mucho, y cuando menos lo esperaba estaba con Bella, ya sentado en el aula de biología tratando de prestar atención. El profesor nos dio de tarea un formulario de cuarenta preguntas que debíamos comenzar en clase y traerlo resuelto. Pero entre pregunta y pregunta, mi mente se despejó y mis ideas se aclararon. **

**Ya sabía qué debía hacer, a quién debía llamar, y hacia dónde debía ir…**

**Sólo esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran estando Bella y yo, una vez instalados en ese lugar. **

**La clase terminó entre torbellinos borrosos de posibles futuros. Salí tratando de llegar lo más posiblemente rápido a casa para empezar a poner en marcha el plan. Iba algo abstraído del mundo, con mis ideas congeladas, hasta que sentí una mano cálida que tiraba de la mía; di media vuelta y encontré el rostro divertido de Bella que me observaba. **

**-¿Qué?- le pregunté. **

**-Y luego tú me preguntas porqué te digo soñador… Lo hiciste de nuevo. **

**-¿Qué hice de nuevo?**

**-No me escuchas. **

**-¿Lo hice de nuevo?- le pregunté sintiendo horriblemente culpable- Lo siento Bella, sé que no es excusa pero tengo en la cabeza un lío. **

**-Tranquilo Edward. No me molesta. Pero ¿puedo pedirte algo?**

**-Claro que sí, sabes que puedes pedirme lo que tú quieras. **

**-Necesito quedarme en la biblioteca de la escuela, para poder realizar la tarea que Literatura… Ya sabes, por la que se enojó conmigo. **

**-Mmm- realmente no me gustaba nada de nada dejarla sola, pero debía apresurar el paso y no me gustaba la idea de planear torturas frente a mi ángel. Tras pensarlo unos minutos me decidí-. De acuerdo. Pero ni bien termines quiero que me llames, te vendré a buscar enseguida ¿de acuerdo? **

**-Lo prometo "papá"- dijo bromista. **

**La abracé por la cintura y dimos media vuelta para volver dentro del Instituto y caminamos hasta la biblioteca. Antes de traspasar las puertas nos topamos con los perdidos del lugar. **

**Cuatro jovencitos estaban recostados en una esquina cerca de nosotros y sus ojos acuosos y rojizos (clara muestra de su estado de drogadicción) se posaron, codiciosos, sobre Bella. Dijeron algo a su paso, pero se callaron al encontrarse con mi mirada mezcla de furia y de ira. **

**Los jovencitos humanos, aunque en su estado de evidente de adicción, supieron que era mejor no meterse conmigo. Sabia decisión. **

**Entramos, y aunque en la habitación no estaba a rebosar de gente, estaba bastante concurrida. Pedimos los libros que Bella debía usar y ella eligió una mesa para ponerse cómoda. Acomodó sus libros y se sentó. **

**-Oye, ¿no te vas a despedir de mí?- le pregunté haciéndome el ofendido. **

**-¡Lo siento!- Bella saltó del asiento como si le hubieran dado una descarga. Me abrazó y me besó una mejilla. Yo me fui tras asegurarme de primera mano que estaba a gusto, medianamente a resguardo de buscapleitos, y con el celular con batería. **

**Salí presuroso del Instituto y conducí como loco para alcanzar a mis hermanos que, conociendo el terror de Bella por la alta velocidad, conducían a 50/km por hora. Extrañados, me llamaron al teléfono del auto, y atendí por el, manos libres: **

**-¿Dónde está Bella?- me preguntó Emmett algo demandante. **

**-Se quedó en Biblioteca. **

**-¿La dejaste sola en la biblioteca?- me preguntó enfadado Jasper. **

**-No estaba sola, había mucha gente en la biblioteca. A demás la prefiero en la biblioteca, lejos de mí, que a mi lado en este momento. **

**-¿Eso por qué?- me preguntó Rosalie intrigada, girando su rostro para mirarme con la ventanilla. **

**-En casa les explico. Hay mucho que hablar. Apresúrense.**

**Luego de esa orden aceleré a tope y los dejé medio atrás, aunque claro, no tardaron mucho en acelerar tras de mí. **

**Estando a medio camino de casa, le envié un mensaje a Carlisle y le dije que llegara urgente a casa porque había problemas con Bella. Eso sólo bastó para saber que no se demoraría. Como yo había experimentado, las palabras **_Bella_** y **_peligro_** movían montañas.**

**Llegué a casa y mi madre salió a mi encuentro, cerrando a su paso el celular. **

**-Hola mamá- saludé escuetamente. **

**-Hola cielo- me saludó-. Tu padre acaba de llamar. Dice que está en camino. **

**-De acuerdo mejor así- juntos entramos a casa.**

**-¿Dónde está Bella, Edward?- me preguntó sumamente preocupada. **

**-No te preocupes, Esme, ella está en la biblioteca del Instituto. **

**-¿La dejaste allí sola?- su confusión era ruidosa. **

**-Mamá no te preocupes, te contaré qué sucede cuando estemos todos juntos. Por favor discúlpame, ahora tengo que llamar a alguien. **

**Me alejé de ella y abrí mi celular para hacer la llamada que ****debía**** hacer, pero que no ****quería****. **

**-**_"Hola Edward"_**- me saludó una voz femenina sumamente entusiasta por el otro lado de la línea. **

**-Hola Tanya, ¿cómo estás?- le pregunté casi sintiendo lo que debería sentir un humano con un revolver cargado apuntando a la cabeza. Esme me miraba sumamente extrañada y un poco insegura. **

**-**_"Estoy muy bien ¿y tú? ¿Sabes? Casi voy a cumplir mil seis años. Están todos invitados a la celebración…"_**- su vocecita me estaba casi hartando tras el día que había tenido y sólo mi ángel era capaz de sacarme de ese estado, pero adivina qué Edward… ella no está.**

**-Okey, sí Tanya lo que tú quieras- la corté- pero ahora necesito pedirte algo y es urgente. **

**-**_"Sí claro, por favor dime, sabes que te ayudaré en lo que sea…" _

**-Gracias Tanya- la volví a interrumpir, en eso sentí que mis hermanos (que habían llegado hacía segundos) se colocaban detrás de mí, oyendo la conversación-, lo que necesito es poca cosa, pero aún así es complicado. **

**-**_"Me estás asustando, Edward. ¿Carlisle está bien? ¿Le sucedió algo a los chicos? ¿Hay problemas en la familia?" _

**-Tanya, necesito que me escuches. Carlisle está bien, a los chicos no les sucedió nada, pero sí hay problemas en la familia… ¿Es posible que yo pueda ir a tu casa, con unos de mis hermanos-no especifiqué cuál para ahorrarnos los problemas por ahora- a pasar un tiempo allá? **

**Mis hermanos me miraron como si quisieran matarme y Esme me miró con profunda tristeza. En eso llegó Carlisle preocupado preguntando por Bella. Lo hice callar con un gesto de la mano. **

_-¡Sí!-_** el grito que Tanya pegó me hubiera dejado sordo de haber sido posible que sucediera- **_Claro que puedes… Digo; que pueden venir. No sería ningún problema. Lo sabes… ¿Cuándo vendrían? _

_**-**_**Saldremos esta misma noche. **

**-**_"Entonces llegarías mañana para el mediodía…"_**-su voz juguetona tratando de ser sensual cambió a pura alegría y eso fue mi cable a tierra.**

**-¡No!- le dije cortante- Tardaremos al menos unos dos días o quizás un poco más. **

_-¿Y eso por qué? Conduciendo bien llegarías a mi casa a mediodía-_** insistió. **

**-Es que yo… debo conducir un poco más despacio. Cuando lleguemos entenderás por qué ¿sí? Ahora debo cortar Tanya, pero te lo agradezco mucho. Nos vemos en unos días, saludos a todos. **

**Sin escuchar más, corté y me di la vuelta para enfrentar a mi familia, que ansiosa de recibir información me (semi) acorraló. **

**-Bueno, la situación es la actual: hoy por la tarde ocurrieron dos cosas de suma importancia, que ocurrió y ocurrirá. Empecemos por lo primero. Alice tuvo una visión sobre Bella.**

**-¿Qué ocurrirá?- preguntó Carlisle mirando fijamente a Alice. **

**-Lo que vi, fueron dos visiones diferentes pero se conectan, una tras otra. No sé qué lapso de tiempo hay entre unas y otras. **

**-¿Pero qué viste Alice?- preguntó algo exasperada Rosalie.**

**-Lo primero que vi fue a Bella corriendo por pasillos oscuros con mucha cara de horror. Por su forma de correr es como si en vez de correr ****hacia**** algo corriera ****de**** algo. Luego la imagen se corta y la veo a ella…- ella paró de hablar un segundo y me miró dudosa. Con un gesto de cabeza le indiqué que siguiera- sobre el piso. Está sobre el piso y hay tres sombras negras que están intentando ultrajarla. La veo intentando luchar, pero son tres y son más fuertes que ella. **

**-Dios- pronunció débilmente Esme dejándose caer sobre el sillón-. Otra vez, no…**

**Mi padre se acercó a ella y la rodeó con un brazo. Luego de unos momentos de tenso silencio mi padre volvió a levantar la vista dijo: **

**-¿Qué más sucedió? **

**Alice me miró a mí, y con ella toda la familia. Tomé dos fuertes bocanadas de aire y comencé con mi parte del relato. Cuando finalicé toda mi familia reaccionó. **

**-¡¿Cómo se atrevió?- exclamó Esme alterada. **

**-Voy a decapitar a ese profesorsucho y a colocar su cabeza en una pica- Emmett estaba que se salía de su vaina. **

**-Sí. Pero primero hay que castrarlo- aportó Jasper con una macabra sonrisa.**

**-Antes que eso, hay que arrancarle una a una las uñas y golpearlo con una novela de tercera categoría hasta que llore como niña- Rosalie siempre sabía qué tortura era la adecuada y la más dolorosa. **

**-Ustedes pueden ocuparse de todo eso- les dije aún saboreando el veneno en mi boca, producto de mi deseo de venganza- yo tengo que irme lo más pronto posible con Bella. **

**-¿Por eso llamaste a Tanya?- me preguntó Alice.**

**-Sí, voy a llevar a Bella un tiempo a Denali. **

**-Mala idea Edward. Sabes que Tanya…- Jasper sabía también como yo que los problemas surgirían, al igual que todos. **

**-Al diablo con Tanya. No me importa ella. No me importa si es en Denali, Alaska, Europa, Italia o la India… Sólo quiero proteger a Bella. Y si es necesario me la llevo hasta el fin del mundo para lograrlo. **

**-Muy bien- dijo Carlisle- tenemos que organizarnos. **

**(…)**

**(…)**

**(…)**

**Unas horas más tarde, teníamos todo organizado pero… Había algo que me hacía ruido. **

**Dentro mio algo comenzó a temblar y sentí miedo, desesperación. Miré hacia Jasper, quien tenía a Alice entre sus brazos, siendo ajeno a todo lo que empezaba a sentir. No lo estaba provocando él, entonces ¿qué?**

**-Alice, tengo una duda- dijo mi padre. **

**-¿Qué sucede Carlisle?- preguntamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.**

**-Tú dijiste que viste a Bella correr por pasillos oscuros ¿verdad?**

**-Sí, así es- asintió mi hermana. **

**-¿Estaba desiertos?- preguntó mi padre. **

**-Sí, lo estaban- dijo desconcertada, mi hermana. **

**-Y ustedes creen que es el hospital, ¿verdad?**

**-Sí- dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo. **

**-Pero… El hospital no está a oscuras durante la noche, ni mucho menos desierto- dijo mi padre mirándonos fijo a los ojos. **

**Entonces todo se aclaró dentro de mí. Las imágenes se colocaron en orden correctos y sentí que algo helado corría por mi espalda. El pánico me cubrió y me envolvió. Estaba completamente paralizado. Jadeé ante lo que estaba ocurriendo ****casi**** delante de mis narices. **

**-Edward, ¿qué sucede?**

**-No era el hospital… **

**-Pero…- Alice comenzó a decir.**

**-¿Qué hora es?- pregunté a nadie en especial, interrumpiendo a mi hermana. **

**-Son 19:37- me respondió Jasper- ¿por qué? **

**-¿A qué hora cierra la biblioteca?**

**-¡Oh por Dios!- Alice comenzó a aterrarse tanto como yo.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?- Emmett estaba alterado, aterrado y exasperado. **

**-¿No lo ves Emmett?- dijo Alice con un hilo de voz- No era un hospital… eran… ¡son! los pasillos del Instituto. **

**Ni bien terminó de decir esto yo ya estaba dentro de mi auto tratando de poner el auto en marcha. Cuando salía de la cochera oí como los autos de mis hermanos y padres hacían rugir sus motores. **

**Conducimos como jamás lo habíamos hecho y el camino que normalmente hacíamos en quince minutos lo hicimos en diez. **

**Dejamos los autos en cualquier lugar, realmente no nos importó. Corrí hacia la biblioteca, pero cuando llegué me di cuenta del error. En la puerta se encontraba la mochila de Bella en el suelo con todos sus libros caídos. **

**Seguí su olor y también el de sus raptores. A pocos metros de la salida trasera me frené. Sus gritos se esparcían por todo el lúgubre y silencioso establecimiento. Pero la imagen con la que me enfrentaba era más de lo que podía enfrentar. **

**Delante de mí había tres jóvenes arrodillados en el suelo tratando de desnudar a manotazos a una muchachita castaña que, inútilmente, gritaba y suplicaba por ayuda. **

**Perdí la noción de todo. Sólo sé que rugiendo arremetí contra aquellos que lastimaban a mi ser amado. Fui levente consciente de cómo mi familia me apoyaba a mí, e iban en ayuda de Bella. **

**Emmett, Jasper y yo tomamos cada uno a un humano y con toda la intención de romper más de un hueso, o si es posible todos, los arrojamos al menos veinte metros lejos de nosotros. **

**Corrí hacia mi amada y vi cómo mi padre intentaba hacerla reaccionar. **

**La vi por primera vez y sentí que volvía a morir por segunda vez. Sólo que esta segunda muerte era aún más dolorosa y tortuosa que la primera. **

**Bella tenía sus ojitos vacios, su expresión ida, su piel pálida, su pulso tenue. Caí de rodillas delante de ella y la tomé en brazos arrebatándola de los cuidados de mi padre. **

**-Bella, mi amor…- la llamé suavemente, como si durmieran- Despierta. Vamos, mi amor, reacciona. Tú puedes hacerlo…**

**Ella seguía perdida entre sus pensamientos. No me escuchaba. **

**-Amor, tienes que despertar- tomé su mano y la apreté- Vamos, por favor. Hazlo por mí. Bella tienes que reaccionar. Si no lo haces yo…**

**Sentí las lágrimas que no podía derramar, agolpándose en mis ojos. Jamás había sentido eso hasta ahora. Jamás había sentido que mi vida dependía de alguien más. Pero ese "alguien más" era la mujer más maravillosa que el mundo hubiera creado. **

**-Bella, escúchame- le dije hablando sobre su oído-. Te amo. Y si no reaccionas, me matarás. Si no estás conmigo, no importa más nada. **

**Su mano aferró a la mía y vi cómo su vista se centraba en la mía. **

**-Edward- pronunció muy suave y dubitativamente. **

**-Tranquila, mi amor. Ya pasó todo. Todo estará bien. Te lo prometo. **

**La mirada de Bella suplicaba por ayuda. El miedo, el dolor, la angustia, nadaba nuevamente en sus ojos, al igual que esa primea vez que ella me había mirado a mitad de una carretera húmeda hace muchos meses atrás. **

**La alcé y la llevé corriendo hacia el auto y de allí directo al hospital. Cuando llegamos un comité estaba esperando; al parecer mi padre había dado el toque de alarma y todos estaban ya dispuestos en sus posiciones.**

**Un médico insistió en cargar a Bella, pero yo dije que no la dejaría hasta saber dónde estaría y colocarla yo mismo es su lugar. Seguimos caminado largos pasillos de hospital, con gente que nos miraba susurraba tras nuestro andar. ¿A quién le importaba? A mí lo único que me importaba era la pequeña y frágil jovencita que cargaba en brazos y que, sujeta a mi camisa, estaba sumida en un intranquilo sueño al que mi padre la había inducido. **

**La coloqué en la cama de la habitación en donde la atenderían y luego me obligaron a salir. En la puerta de la habitación me encontré con mi padre; con su bata blanca puesta y su maletín en la mano. **

**Una mirada fue suficiente para que él entendiera lo que yo quería…**

**Una súplica en silencio. **

**Un pedido sin palabras.**

"_Sálvala_**…"**

**Dos horas estuvimos con mis hermanos y mi madre sentados en el pasillo tratando de ser pacientes y no exasperarnos; hasta que por fin salió mi padre de la habitación que estaba ocupando Bella. **

**-¿Cómo está Bella, Carlisle?- le pregunté desesperado. **

**-Ella está bien. Está algo estresada su presión cardíaca está por los cielos. El susto la altero bastante. **

**-Pero ¿ella estará bien, verdad?- preguntó asustada Rosalie. **

**-Ella estará bien en pocos días, pero…**

**-Pero…- dijimos todos al mismo tiempo. **

**-Me preocupa los posibles daños psicológicos. **

**-Pero… Tu dijiste que ella había perdido la memoria la primera vez- le dije- para protegerse de aquello que la había lastimado. ¿Puede pasar eso otra vez?**

**-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó angustiado Emmett. **

**-Papá, ¿ella puede volver a olvidar todo?**

**-No lo sé- me dijo tras una pausa-. Todo dependerá de lo que suceda cuando despierte. **

**-¿Puedo entrar a verla?- pregunté inquieto. **

**Él me sonrió y me hizo un gesto don la cabeza… Entramos todos en silencio y despacio. **

**Y allí estaba ella. Dormida, pálida, ojerosa y con signos de estar muy cansada. **

**Pero estaba allí. No importaba más nada. Estaba allí, con nosotros, y no importaba si no nos recordaba al despertar, porque sabía que siempre estaría para ella, y que podríamos empezar de cero nuevamente. **

**Acerqué una silla a la cama y me senté en ella, junto al rostro de mi amada, tomando su mano entre las mías y aferrándome a ella. **

**(…)**

**(…)**

**(…)**

**-Hijo- me llamó mi padre desde detrás de mío, moviendo un poco mi hombro.**

**-¿Qué sucede papá? ¿Pasa algo con Bella?- mi cabeza se movió hacia mi padre con tal velocidad que todo se movió a velocidad de vértigo. **

**-No claro que no. Pero has estado cerca de seis horas ahí sentado. Debes ir a casa a descansar. **

**-Sabes que no lo haré. No puede papá. ¿Y si ella despierta y no estoy? ¿Y si ella despierta y me necesita? ¿Y si…?**

**-Tranquilo Edward. Si ella despierta y/o te necesita te llamaré de inmediato. ¿No confías en mí?**

**-Claro que confió en ti papá. Pero sabes lo difícil que me resulta dejarla sola, más aún en estas circunstancias. **

**Muy a pesar mío, me levanté de mi asiento privilegiado, no antes de dejar un beso en la frente de mi amada. Estaba caminando hacia la puerta de salida acompañado de mi padre, cuando un sonido nos dejó estáticos; clavándonos en nuestro lugar. **

**Era el sonido… ¡De alguien que se despertaba! **

**Me di la vuelta y todo volvió a su lugar. **

**Bella tenía los ojitos abiertos y me miraba sonriendo. **

**Me acerqué, casi con miedo. **

**-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunté.**

**-Bien- me contestó. **

**-Bella, tú… - tenía miedo de preguntar, pero debía hacerlo- ¿me recuerdas? **

**Ella entrecerró los ojos con recelo. Movió su cabecita hacia atrás para poder mirar mejor y sus ojos me miraron confundidos. Mi miedo se materializó en algo casi tangible como la mirada de confusión que me estaba dando Bella. **

**-¿Qué sucede… Edward?**

**-¿Bella?- le pregunté radiante de alegría. **

**-¿Sí?- me contestó. **

**-¿Me recuerdas?**

**-Por supuesto que sí tontito- dijo tras reírse suavemente de mí- ¿Cómo olvidarme de ti? **

**Me reí muy fuerte y me senté en la cama junto a ella, para luego abrazarla lo más fuerte que fuera posible. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y junté nuestras frentes. Era maravilloso poder volver a sentirla así, de esa manera tan íntima que siempre nos envolvía a ambos, arrastrándonos a un mundo donde sólo estábamos nosotros dos.**

**-Papá ¿qué sucede?- preguntó ella un poco, aún, más confundida que anteriormente, cuando por fin dejé su rostro. **

**-No te preocupes hija- dijo Carlisle tomando su mano y presionándola, con ojos acuosos de la alegría que lo albergaba-. Tú no te preocupes, todo estará bien. **

**-Okey, ¿me tengo que preocupar?- dijo ella, preocupándose por nuestra salud mental. **

**Mi padre riendo, salió de la habitación para llamar a nuestra familia y avisar de los acontecimientos, y quizás también, para darnos un poco de intimidad. **

**-No. No tienes que preocuparte, jamás, de nada- le dije mirándola fijo a los ojos-. ¿Confías en mí?**

**-Por supuesto que confío en ti…**

**-Entonces confía mí cuando te digo que nunca más volverás a preocuparte por nada. No la permitiré. **

**-Edward- Bella alzó una mano y la colocó en mi mejilla-, sé que me quieres. Pero no puedes simplemente mover montañas para protegerme. **

**-Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo. Y lo haré. **

**-¿Y por qué lo harías?- me preguntó divertida.**

**-**_**Porque te amo**_**…**


	9. Capítulo 7: 2da Parte

**Capítulo****VII****: ****(Segunda Parte)**

**(****Bella)**

**Oía gritos a lo lejos. Se oían muy lejanos. **

**Todo se veía oscuro a mi alrededor. Y pronto comprendí que tenía los ojos cerrados y que era ajena a lo que le ocurría a mi cuerpo a lo que estaba haciendo con mis brazos; sentía que los movía pero no podía saber hacia qué dirección y porqué. **

**También sentí que mis labios se movían casi a un ritmo frenético. **

**Me atreví a abrir mis ojos… Gran error. **

**El tiempo que hace unos segundos transcurría de manera lenta y pausada retomó su paso a toda velocidad. **

**Fui consciente de mi cuerpo reposado sobre el frío suelo de cualquier modo; de mis manos moviéndose sobre mi cabeza tratando de apartar algo; y mi boca gritando a todo pulmón. **

**Fui consciente de todo. De todo cuanto me rodeaba. **

**Frente a mí… O mejor dicho ****sobre**** mí, había tres personas de rostros oscuros que intentaban hacerme daño. Mis manos intentaban, inútilmente, protegerme de ellos, y mi boca gritaba por ayuda… Una ayuda que jamás llegaría. **

**El dolor, el miedo, el pánico… y el raro sentimiento de dèjá vú. **

**Por un momento dejé de sentir esos fuertes golpes sobre todo mi cuerpo y vi flashes delante de mis ojos. **

**Dentro de mi cabeza las imágenes eran borrones vertiginosos que corrían delante de mis ojos sin control. **

**Algo dentro de mí hizo "clic". **

**Las imágenes se detuvieron hasta quedar estáticas. **

**Vi una carretera empapada bajo una arrebatadora lluvia. **

**Unas siluetas un tanto difusas bajo la lluvia a mitad de la carretera. **

**Un auto vacío, con ambas puertas de delante abiertas de par en par. **

**Vi sangre derramada sobre la carretera y cuerpos tirados sobre ella. **

**Un rostro desconocido acerca de mí.**

**El interior de un frondoso bosque.**

**Unos ojos color borgoña, como brasas.**

**Un par de ojos color dorado, como oro fundido. **

**Y luego nada. **

**Todo quedó en blanco dentro de mí. Mi mente se detuvo y mi cuerpo se empezó a sentir frío. **

**Me sentía tan cansada y mi cuerpo estaba surcado por miles de punzadas de dolor que lo único que anhelaba era un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Quería sanar mis heridas y dejar de sentir que sangraba. **

**-Me quedaré aquí por un tiempo- me dije a mí misma. **

**-¡**_Bella_**!- oí que me llamaban.**

**-¿Quién es?- pregunté. **

**-**_Despierta. Vamos, mi amor, reacciona. Tú puedes hacerlo_**…**

**-¿Quién es?- volví a preguntar- ¿Qué quieres?- nadie me respondía así que me ofendí- No importa quién seas, no me voy a ir de aquí- dije ya enfadada. **

**-**_Bella, escúchame_**- me dijo ese alguien -**_. Te amo. Y si no reaccionas, me matarás. Si no estás conmigo, no importa más nada._

**Entonces supe quien me llamaba y qué sucedería si yo me quedaba donde estaba. Supe que debía abandonar mi lugar seguro y caliente e ir con mi familia. Debía encontrar la forma de salir de mi lugar seguro, la gran incógnita era "cómo". **

**Seguí la voz que me llamaba y mi mente y vista se aclararon. Encontré delante de mí a los ojos dorados cual oro fundido que más amaba. -Bella, escúchame- le dije hablando sobre su oído-. Te amo. Y si no reaccionas, me matarás. Si no estás conmigo, no importa más nada. **

**-Edward- pronuncié con miedo de que pudiera desaparecer ante mis ojos. **

**-Tranquila, mi amor. Ya pasó todo. Todo estará bien. Te lo prometo. **

**Sentí miedo cuando me prometió eso. No podría soportar que no cumpliera. Si al parpadear él desapareciera, supe que ya no podría volver a tomar consciencia de la realidad. **

**Sentí como si Edward me alzara y me llevara hacia algún lugar. Pero no podía sacar mi vista de él. Él era mi ancla. **

**-Edward- lo llamé, aunque estaba algo insegura sobre si me escucharía ya que yo misma no me escuchaba.**

**-¿Qué sucede Bella?**

**-No me dejes- le supliqué. Luego sentí que caía en un sueño muy profundo.**

**¿Qué sucedería al despertar? ¿Seguiría todo en su lugar?**

**Entre la inconsciencia y los vaivenes del sueño, vinieron a mí tres palabras que no recordaba: **

"_No quiero recordar"_

**No quería saber qué significaba ni porqué lo había deseado, pero sabía que era mejor no responder a esa pregunta. **

**No sé muy bien cuánto tiempo dormí y dónde estaba, pero lo primero que vi al despertar fueron los ojos de Edward mirándome con adoración y cariño y supe que no debía preocuparme por nada… estaba en casa.**

**Él era mi hogar. **

(…)

(…)

(…)

… … … … … …

**Nota de la Autora:**

Bueno chicas (y chicos si los hay) perdón por no haber dejado un comentario en la primer parte del capítulo 7, pero soy una colgada. Sólo hasta que lo publiqué, me di cuenta que no lo había hecho T.T

Realmente espero que les haya gustado porque me esmeré bastante (en la primer parte, en la segunda realmente no mucho). Es un mini capítulo para explicar más o menos cómo fue la situación de Bella; igual el capítulo 8 va a tener más de eso y no solamente desde Bella sino también por parte de Edward. Respondiendo a una consulta que me hicieron contesto que NO Edward no puede leer los pensamientos de Bella, lo dice él al final del primer capítulo. Bueno, como las quiero mucho (aunque no las conozco) les adelanto algo… A partir de ahora se vienen los problemas y por ende las soluciones. Voy a poner a Bella un poquito contra las cuerdas y a ver qué sucede. Jajajaja.

Por cierto si alguien ya se dio cuenta de qué fue lo que le sucedió a Bella a principio de la historiales ruego me digan, porque hasta ahora nadie ha podido completar el quid de la cuestión.

Niñas me despido… XOXO


	10. Capítulo 8: Visitas inesperadas

**Capítulo****VIII****: ****Visitas****inesperadas****. ****Celos****, ****peleas****y amores.**

**(****Emmett)**

**Era muy raro pensar que hace unos meses mientras fastidiaba a mi hermano, habíamos encontrado a mitad de la carretera desierta y empapada de lluvia, a una jovencita que nos había cambiado nuestras vidas. **

**En sí, no era mucho lo que habíamos cambiado. Es decir, seguíamos siendo vampiros vegetarianos y seguimos amando a nuestras parejas y nuestra familia. Pero desde que ella está con nosotros, los días tenían más color y eran más divertidos. Siempre riendo, siempre jugando. **

**Desde ese primer momento en que había abierto los ojos, fue como si nos hubiera hipnotizado. Antes todos girábamos en torno a la protección de la vida humana. Pero ahora todos girábamos a su alrededor. **

**¡Sobre todo Edward! **

**El muy pedófilo asalta cunas…**

**¿Es que no se daba cuenta? Ella era un bebé en comparación a él. ¡Pero no! El idiota no pensaba en eso. Y lo peor es que Rose y Alice lo apoyaban. Que tan lindo esto, que tan tierno aquello. ¡Que la quiera, que la ama, que la adora! **

**¡Bla, bla, bla!**

**Pero Jasper y yo sabíamos muy bien lo que él era… "Un asalta cunas" Y no íbamos a permitir que éste idiota se robara a nuestra hermanita. ¡No señor!**

**Siempre que Jasper sentía el "toque de peligro" corríamos y la arrebatábamos de los brazos del pedófilo. Nos las habíamos arreglado para inventar todo tipo de excusas para aparecer de la nada y separarlos; y hasta ahora había funcionado. **

**Lo habíamos hecho durante meses, y así nuestra pequeña había estado a salvo de las garras del idiota… digo de Eddy. **

**Pero por desgracia, no nos dimos cuenta que Bella necesitaba, también, protección del mundo externo… Cuando caímos en la cuenta, todos estábamos en nuestros coches manejando como locos para salvar a la pequeñita. No llegamos tarde…pero tampoco llegamos a tiempo.**

**Luego de unos pocos segundos de sacarnos de encima a esos tres infelices corrimos hacia nuestra hermana, a quien Edward ya tenía en brazos e intentaba hacer reaccionar. Bella estaba aún recostada sobre el suelo con los ojos abiertos, pero al acercarse a ella uno notaba que no estaba consciente. Estaba en estado de shock. Y era comprensible; era la segunda vez que le sucedía. **

**Aún me viene a la mente la imagen de la cara de Edward totalmente descompuesta por la rabia; y el rostro de Bella mirando hacia la nada, con su cuerpo surcado de heridas, sus labios pálidos… Y no puede más que hacer que esa gran comparación entre la imagen que se presentaba ante mis ojos y la que a menudo solía ver en casa. Bella radiante de alegría, de mejillas sonrosadas, riendo siempre; y Edward riendo con ella, siempre con Bella en brazos, siempre de bien humor, haciendo chistes, riendo. Y ahora… ambos perdidos.**

**Jasper intentó interceder pero era como si Bella no estuviera allí. Y realmente no era alentadora esa noticia. **

**Edward la llamaba desesperado. Y creo que casi toda la familia estábamos pensando lo mismo… Si Bella no reaccionaba, Edward haría lo que fuera por estar con ella, así fuera que tuviera que perderse con ella. **

**No podía ser así. No podía perder a dos hermanos en cuestión de horas y de minutos. Era simple mente imposible. No sólo porque no podía perderlos sino porque al perderlos a ellos, sería todo diferente. Ya nada podría ser igual. **

**Por suerte Bella reaccionó. Ella puedo volver a nosotros. Aferró su pequeña mano a la de Edward y pronunció su nombre. Al escucharla todos nos reímos de alivio. Era como volver a respirar. **

**Edward la alzó n brazos y corriendo la sacamos del Instituto para llevarla al hospital. Una vez allí Carlisle se cambió y entró al quirófano para atender a Bella, quedándonos nosotros en el pasillo escuchando únicamente el ruido de los monitores, los suspiros de mi padre, y las veces de los Instrumentalistas. **

**-Soy un idiota- dijo débilmente Edward, sentado en una silla semi-inclinada con sus codos sobre sus piernas y sus anos cubriendo su rostro. **

**-Claro que no. No digas eso hijo. **

**-"YO" la dejé sola. Mientras estaba encasa creyendo que hacía la imposible para protegerla, la estaba arrojando a la boca del lobo. **

**-Todos tenemos la culpa- le dije yo-. Alguno de nosotros debió quedarse con ella con algún pretexto. Pero no. Nos fuimos todos. Así que tú no eres el único culpable. **

**Luego de eso nadie dijo más nada. Un tiempo después salió Carlisle del quirófano satisfecho por el trabajo realizado pero preocupado por los posibles daños psicológicos que pudieran afectan a Bella. Entre ellos se encontraba la teoría de que pudiera perder la memoria nuevamente. Siendo francos mucho no nos sorprendió luego de verle el lado lógico del asunto… Ella una vez había bloqueado su mente, luego de un ataque, al sufrir un ataque casi similar no era de extrañarnos que su mente quisiera protegerse una vez más. **

**Papá nos dejó pasar a verla y nos dispusimos a montar guardia para velar los sueños de la pequeñita. **

**-Oigan, tengo una duda- dijo Jasper al rato-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con los tres animales que atacaron a Bella? **

**-Y no se olviden del profesor –aporté yo-. A ése también hay que darle una buena lección. **

**-Es cierto- dijo Rose sentándose en una de mis piernas-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Edward? **

**Mi hermano seguía a un lado de la cama, sosteniendo la mano de Bella, pendiente de cada signo vital, monitos, y respiración; pero abstraído del mundo y su avance. **

**-Creo que hay que dejarlo fuera de todo plan- dijo Jasper, tal vez tanteando los humores de Edward-. No será de mucha ayuda. ¡Créanme! **

**-Ya le contaremos cuando esté consciente- propuse tratando de apresurar las cosas, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a quedarme sin hacer nada-. Hasta podemos tomarles una fotografía a los cuerpos mutilados. **

**-Emmett, nada de sadismo- me dijo Carlisle serio. Lo que echaba por tierra un par de ideas que tenía. **

**Hice mi clásico puchero y Rosalie riendo suavemente me besó en los labios. Todos nos pusimos en pié y salimos de la habitación (dejando a Bella semi-acompañada de Edward). Bajamos hasta es estacionamiento donde papá nos despidió dejándonos instrucciones básicos de qué debíamos hacer. **

**Todos subimos los autos (Esme iba con Jasper y Alice) y nos fuimos. En el camino llamé a estación de Policía y desperté a medio mundo con placer. Al que me tomó la declaración le ladré, ceo que hasta el punto de que casi la reventaran los tímpanos. Le exigía que mandara a nuestra casa al jefe de Policía y que pusieran en acción los traseros. **

**-¿Estás bien, amor?- le pregunté, cuando noté que retorcía sus manos y mordía sus labios. **

**-Yo sí… Pero ella…**

**-Bella es fuerte.**

**-Pero es muy pequeña. Emmett, es apenas una niña y ha pasado por casi lo mismo, dos veces. **

**-Rosalie, escúchame- le dije mirándola a los ojos-. Bella no está sola. Nos tiene a todos detrás de ella para darle el empujón cuando lo necesite. Créeme no voy a permitir que ni tú, ni Bella, ni nadie vuelva a sufrir. **

**-¿Ves? Es por eso que te amo Emmi- me dijo besando mis labios con fervor y apoyándose en mí brazo derecho. **

**-Yo te amo más mi Rose.**

**En eso llegamos a casa. Y como supimos por Alice que el Sheriff tardaría un rato más nos pusimos a refinar los detalles. Hasta que por fin llegó el Sheriff. Tocó a la puerta y Esme fue a abrirle. **

**-Buenas noches señora Cullen- dijo desde el umbral de la puerta. **

**-Buenas noches Sheriff, pase por favor. **

**Pasó, tomó asiento y nos dispusimos a contarle lo sucedido. Desde lo del docente maltratador de niñas, hasta lo de los tres tipos en el Instituto. Cuando acabamos, el Sheriff Mark nos contó que luego de mi llamado sus oficiales salieron rumbo al Instituto para arrestar a los tres "vándalos", y que pudieron hacerlo ya que los tres estaban inconscientes. También nos contó que no salía de su asombro con respecto al profesor de Literatura y su trato para con una estudiante. **

**-Supongo que van a tomar medidas con respecto a eso ¿verdad?- le preguntó Jasper algo desdeñoso.**

**-Claro que lo haremos, pero yo no puedo…**

**El celular de mi madre comenzó a sonar y todos nos callamos. **

**-Hola cariño ¿sucedió algo?- preguntó Esme preocupada. Todos nos quedamos quietos, pues se nos heló la sangre. El suspenso tensaba cada fibra en nuestro cuerpo. ¿Podría haber sucedido algo en el lapso de tiempo que nos fuimos? **

**El miedo nos rodeo. Hasta que la voz de Carlisle respondió e hizo que Esme sonriera. Todos nosotros nos agolpamos a su alrededor. **

**-Oh por Dios- dijo mi madre.**

**-¡¿Qué sucedió?- preguntamos todos juntos. **

**-Despertó- nos dijo.**

**-¡¿Despertó?- volvimos a preguntar todos juntos. **

**Esme asintió y cayó sentada sobre el sillón que tenía detrás. Yo le arrebaté el teléfono y lo puse en alta-voz. **

**-Carlisle, pon el manos-libres- medio le grité por la emoción. **

**Se escuchó la risa de Carlisle y un **clic** al otro lado, luego la voz del médico de la familia diciendo: "**_Habla con tus hermanos_**". **

**-¿Hola?- la voz débil y dubitativa de Bella se hizo oír. **

**-¡Hola!- le gritamos todos radiantes de alegría. **

**-¿En dónde están?- nos preguntó.**

**-En casa dormilona- le contestó Alice-. Te demoraste mucho en despertar. **

**-Lo siento- nos dijo y pude imaginar cómo se sonrojaba al decir esto. **

**-No te preocupes, Bellis- dijo rose- en un rato iremos a visitarte, así que prepárate…**

**-¿Prepararme? ¿Para qué?- el miedo filtró e su voz. **

**-Es obvio ¿no?- dijo Jasper malicioso-. Para todos los regalos que llevaremos. **

**-No chicos, saben que no…**

**-Oh, claro que sí. Nada de no, hermanita- la cortó Rose. **

**-Está bien – Bella se oía resignada. **

**-¿Claro no? A ellos le aceptas regalos, pero a mí no me aceptas un simple ramo de rosas. ¡No es justo Bella!- se quejó Edward.**

**-Es que a nosotros nos quiere más ¿verdad Bellita?- le pregunté para poner un poco el dedo en la llaga. **

**-Eh, yo, hum…- ella empezó a tartamudear- es que… ¿Por qué mejor no viene chicos? Crep que papá y Edward necesitan un descanso. **

**-No creas que no sabemos que te estás yendo por las ramas, pero ¿por qué lo dices?- le preguntó Jasper. **

**-Porque lo primero que hizo Edward cuando desperté, fue preguntarme si lo recordaba. **

**Todos nos reímos. **

**-Hay Bella. Todos sabíamos que Edward está loco. Sólo faltabas tú- le dije yo y todos volvimos a reír. **

**-Emmett agradece que estoy buen humor y no tientes a tu suerte, porque te daré tu merecido. **

**-Uh, se oyó como a una amenaza, qué suerte que aquí aun lado tengo al Sheriff de la Policía. **

**-Emmett ¿por qué no…?- dijo Edward. **

**-Chicos por favor…- intervino Bella-, no peleen. Vamos Edward- se escuchó como si Bella estuviera acariciando a mi hermano y Jasper y yo entrecerramos los ojos-. Sé un chico bueno. **

**-Está bien- dijo él y se pudo oír la adoración en su voz-. ¿Saben qué chicos? Bella tiene razón. Terminen de hacer lo que tienen que hacer con el Sheriff y luego vallan de compras con Alice, y mientras tanto, yo dormiré un rato con Bella. Adiós. **

**Luego de eso se escuchó su risa u el tu-tu-tu del teléfono que indicaba que el muy maldito había colgado. **

**-Lo castro- dijo despacio, sólo para que me oiga mi familia. **

**-Yo te ayudo a sostenerlo- dijo Jasper con los dientes apretados. **

**Después de unos minutos charlando con el comisario, decidimos resolver, primero, el tema del profesor, así que volvimos a subir a los autos y acompañamos al Sheriff hasta la casa de éste (claro que no podíamos actuar ni nada, pero sí íbamos en calidad de testigos). **

**Fue una sorpresa la que nos llevamos en la casa del profesor de Literatura quien borracho, desalineado y de mal humor recibió al Sheriff en la puerta de su casa, sin permitir que entrara. En el estado de ebriedad fue casi sencillo sacarle una confesión de lo que había hecho y una justificación de lo que había hecho. **

**Entre gritos incoherentes el profesor nos habló de su esposa que lo había abandonado cosa que todos sabíamos en el pueblo) hace unos años. Hasta allí todo bien, pero ¿qué tenía que ver Bella ahí? Es decir ¿cómo conecta con su despecho? **

**Con un poco de "Magia-Jasper" lo persuadimos de que siguiera hablando (o más bien gritando), y así descubrimos que, según ****él****, Bella era idéntica, su doble. Su rostro, su cabello, su voz, sus ojos, su forma de pensar, hasta su escritura… El Sheriff nos miró y supe que todos pensábamos lo mismo: **_Psiquiátrico. _

**El comisario se lo llevó al profesor a la comisaría y nosotros nos dirigimos al hospital, claro que luego de una acordada parada en el centro comercial en donde compramos todo cuanto pudimos para mimar a la pequeña. De vuelta a los autos Rosalie se entretuvo inflando globos en forma de estrellas perladas, como decoración de una canasta. Para cuando llegamos al hospital, todos se nos quedaban viendo ya que cada uno llevaba al menos cuatro bolsas de colores, Rosalie la canasta con globos flotantes y yo iba con un oso polar de peluche con un lazo en el cuello y un corazón en la barriga que medía casi como Bella. Tomamos el ascensor y subimos los cinco pisos para llegar a la habitación de Bella. Con Jasper nos adelantamos y sigilosamente nos acercamos a la puerta para espiar por la puerta. **

**Bella estaba acostada en la cama boca arriba y Edward estaba acostado junto a ella de perfil (recostado sobre su brazo derecho) dándonos la espalda. Sus manos se movieron peligrosamente hacia el rostro de Bella, más específicamente hacia sus labios. **

**-Guarda tus manitos Edward- lo amenacé en un susurro a sabiendas de que me oiría. **

**-O las pierdas- completó Jazz. **

**Escuchamos como el muy pedófilo se reía y decidimos entrar a la forma "Emmett": con un gran estrépito. **

**-¡Bellis!- gritamos Jasper y yo. **

**Ella dio una sacudida y alzó el rostro por encima del hombro de Edward sobresaltada. **

**-Hola chicos- nos dijo sonrojada. **

**-¡Bella!- entraron las chicas y todos juntos nos abalanzamos sobre ella. **

**Quince minutos después de besos y mimos; preguntas y silenciosos pero certeros golpes a Edward; pasamos a darle todo lo que le habíamos comprado, transformando la blanca y fría habitación de hospital, en una habitación cálida y llena de colores. **

**Rosie le entregó la canasta que traía en manos, repleta a rebosar de dulces y chocolates (con los lobos flotando amarrados a la orilla de la canasta); yo le entregué el oso, el cual fue un poco difícil de ocultar y juntos lo nombramos "Eddie"; Alice le regaló un set de cremas hidratantes (para que la piel dañada se repusiera de mejor manera, y más rápido según ella), uno de perfumes y una gran caja con decoración de flores (que si no fuera por ello pasaría por un maletín) que por dentro llevaba maquillaje de todo tipo, desde sombras y labiales, hasta esmaltes para uñas y esas cosas que utilizaban ella para arreglaras. Jasper por otro lado le regaló una gran colección de libros de cuentos; y Esme le regaló una medalla de oro de "San Miguel" para la protección (luego de que se la entregara y explicara qué era y su significado nosotros nos miramos entre aprensivos y avergonzados). Creímos que la ronda de regalos pero Carlisle nos sorprendió entrando con un gran ramo de rosas rojas y una caja de bombones en forma de eso. **

**Bella estaba colmada a rebosar de obsequios y aunque recibió todo con una sonrisa y un "**_gracias_**" y ****sin**** quejarse, sabíamos que con tantos halagos se sentía incómoda. **

**Pasamos todo el día en el hospital cuidándola y ayudando en lo que más se pudiera, aunque mucho no había para hacer ya que Bella estaba muy adolorida y debían administrarle sedantes constantemente. Cuando llegó la noche ella insistió en que regresáramos a casa a "descansar" y como de todos modos no podíamos quedarnos nos fuimos con un fuerte sentimiento de inquietud (con el que Jasper nada tenía que ver). Pero sabíamos que en el hospital estaría segura… o tan segura como Bella pudiera estar; a demás Alice estaría al pendiente. **

**Todos nos fuimos a casa y allí les relatamos a papá y a Edward lo sucedido. El arresto de los jovencitos tendría más relevancia ya que estaban drogados y en posesión de sustancias ilegales, peligrosas para el consumo. En cuanto al profesor de Literatura, todo dependía de lo que dijera el examen psíquico. Si él ****no**** estuviera en posesión de sus facultades mentales sería llevado a una Institución Mental y si no, presumíamos que los directivos del Purgatorio lo suspenderían por su actitud, claro que también (en ése caso) podíamos levantarle una demanda por daños psicológicos y prejuicios hasta el punto de hacerle perder la licencia para dar clases, pero conociendo a Bella no querría y habría muy pocas probabilidades de que sucediera. **

**Luego de eso, todo el mundo se dispersó. Por mi parte, tomé a Rose de la mano y juntos fuimos a nuestra habitación. Una vez allí nos recostamos y yo la atraje a mi pecho. Después de todo ella era como mi talismán. No importaba si por fuera el mundo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos, siempre y cuando ella estuviera a mi lado, ente mis brazos. **

**Rosalie se aferró a mí. Yo sabía que aunque por fuera demostrara esa apariencia de mujer fuerte y superada que se enfrentaba al mundo sin claudicar, ya sabía muy bien que por dentro, aún, era una jovencita asustada de lo que le hicieron y temerosa del mundo. Hasta hace un tiempo sólo se demostraba así ante mí; pero la llegada de Bella nos revolucionó a todos y Rosalie se convirtió para ella en amiga, hermana y madre, sin saberlo ni la una ni la otra. **

**Así, abrazados, pasamos los pocos segundos de esa noche. Ya era de mañana cuando escuchamos el auto de Edward encenderse e irse. Me erguí en la cama sentando a Rose conmigo. **

**-¿A dónde va Edward?- pregunté en voz baja a mí mismo, entrecerrando los ojos. **

**-Emmi si ya es difícil para nosotros, para Edd debe ser imposible- me dijo colocando sus manos en mi rostro para hacer que la mire a los ojos. Luego viendo que aún estaba disperso, comenzó a besarme… Y me distraje de todo. Sólo importaba ella. ¿Por qué seré tan débil? **

**Unas horas más tarde, nos cambiamos y bajamos para poder irnos al hospital todos juntos. **

**-¿Edward aún no ha regresado?- preguntó Esme cuando nos reunimos en la sala. **

**-¿No se fue al hospital, ya?- le pregunté yo confundido. **

**-No- me contestó Alice-. Dijo que tenía algo que hacer y que por favor lo esperáramos. Pero cambió de idea. **

**En ese momento, sonó el celular de Ali avisando que tenía un mensaje. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y nos mostró que decía: **

**No llegaré a tiempo. Los encuentro en el camino. Tardé en encontrar lo que necesitaba. Edd.**

**-****¿Y qué era lo que necesitaba?- pregunté. **

**-Te enterarás en el hospital. Ahora vámonos- me dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo. **

**Nos pusimos en marcha y a mitad del camino nos alcanzó Edward, quien dentro de todo se veía contento. Llegamos al hospital y nos reunimos con él. Lo revisé con la mirada intentado ver si traía algo, pero no alcancé a ver nada así que supuse que lo que sea que andaba buscando no lo había sacado del auto o era muy pequeño y lo llevaba guardado en algún bolsillo. **

**-No seas metiche, Emmett- me dijo con una sonrisa. **

**Dejé correr el comentario y entramos al hospital, subimos nuevamente al ascensor entramos a la habitación quince, donde encontramos a una Bella sonriente charlando con Carlisle y comiendo chocolates. **

**No podíamos estar con ella como normalmente lo haríamos, ya que estaba muy delicada y adolorida, eso significaba que ni Jasper ni yo podíamos hacerle cosquillas y las chicas no podían llevarla de compras, todo eso al menos en un buen rato. Al único que no se le prohibía nada era a Edward, quien pasaba la mayoría del tiempo abrazándola. Todos nos resignamos a eso y nos comprometimos a ayudar en lo que sea cuando Carlisle nos dijo que sólo bajo esa condición podríamos llevarla a casa. A demás no era muy difícil, ya que habíamos actuado así cuando encontramos a Bella en la carretera. **

**Entre charlas y bromas, se nos fue el día. Era divertido ver la expresión de Bella cuando le bromeábamos sobre que tenía surte de tener un padre doctor para que la dispense de ir al Instituto; o cuando le comentábamos que todos sus compañeros la estaban esperando para que les relate su historia y ser el centro de atención, por al menos algunas semanas. **

**De pronto era hora de irnos, y nos entristecía hacerlo, pero nos reconfortaba saber que en unas horas más podríamos llevarla a casa. Pero al parecer Bella no lo veía así… Se veía en sus ojitos la tristeza y el miedo. Nos alarmamos un poco, pero antes de poder hacer nada, Alice nos sacó de la habitación con cualquier excusa dejándolo a Edward a solas con Bella. **

**-Bella- dijo él- ¿qué sucede? **

**-Nada- contestó ella. Pero claro, aún sin verla, por el tono de su voz supe que mentía. **

**-¿Sabes? No eres nada buena mintiendo. Te compraré un libro- le bromeó Edward-. Dime qué sucede. Te vez asustada. **

**-Es sólo que… tengo miedo. **

**-¿A qué?- le preguntó mi hermano. **

**-A lo que veo cuando cierro los ojos. **

**-No te entiendo. ¿Tienes pesadillas? **

**-Sí. Todo el tiempo. **

**-¿De las personas que te atacaron? **

**-No… No son ellos. **

**-¿Entonces? ¿Quiénes son? **

**-Es que no lo sé. Ni siquiera sé qué son. **

**-No lo entiendo Bella. ¿Cómo es eso de que no sabes qué son? ¿A qué te refieres? **

**-Es que…son sólo sueños, pero por momentos veo menos que quieren agarrarme y luego sombras negras que se mueven muy rápido como si quisieran hacerme algo… Pero lo que más me asusta es ver esos ojos que me observa. **

**-¿Ojos? **

**-Ojos color rojo. Como si fuera sangre. **

**-¿Ojos…color sangre?- a todos se nos atoró el aliento en la garganta. ¿Bella podría llegar a recordar con este episodio? ¿Y si ella se enteraba de lo que éramos? ¿La perderíamos? ¿A caso este episodio sería el detonante del fin? **

**-Lo sé… Estoy loca- Bella comenzó a reír y nosotros soltamos el aliento que se nos había quedado atravesado. **

**-No creo que estés loca- dijo Edd tras una breve carcajada-. Pero eso no quita que sigas con miedo. Bella sabes que yo siempre…- Jasper y yo nos aclaramos la garganta ruidosamente para que nos oyera- Sabes que nosotros siempre estaremos para ti, para protegerte y acompañarte. Pero… Tengo algo para que lo recuerdes. **

**-¿Más regalos?- preguntó Bella congojada. **

**-No es un regalo, sólo es un simple recordatorio. ¿Quieres ver qué es? **

**-¿Tengo opción?- preguntó juguetona. **

**-Siempre tuviste opciones. Sólo tú puedes decidir hacia dónde va tu camino y si él te lleva hacia nosotros. **

**-Creo que en parte fue el destino quien me llevó hasta ustedes. Pero… SIEMPRE los elegiría. Son todo lo que amo.**

**-Y sabes que nosotros también te amamos ¿verdad? **

**-Por supuesto que lo sé. Ahora… ¿dónde está mi regalo? Perdón, quise decir "recuerdo". **

**-Eres TAN mala mintiendo. En serio, te conseguiré un libro. Ahora, cierra los ojos. **

**Jasper y yo alzamos los rostros hacia la ventanita que tenía la puerta de la habitación. Vimos a Bella con los ojitos cerrados, como la buena niña que es, y a Edward sacando una cajita pequeña de terciopelo negro del bolsillo interno de su abrigo. **

**-Ahora abre los ojos- dijo mi hermano. **

**-No tienes un anillo ahí ¿verdad?- le pregunté a Edd sabiendo que me escucharía. Él sólo sonrió sin contestarme. **

**-Edward ¿qué es esto?- preguntó Bella tras abrir los ojos.**

**-Ábrelo y sabrás. **

**Bella abrió la cajita y Jasper y yo suspiramos cuando vimos que dentro no había un anillo ni nada que se pareciera a una alianza, sino más bien un medallón de oro. Sólo pudimos ver el grabado de afuera, es decir el exterior, cuando Bella lo abrió, pero al parecer fue lo que había dentro lo que hizo que se emocionara, ya que se arrojó a los brazos del pedófilo con lágrimas en los ojitos. **

**No pudimos ver más porque nuestras esposas nos tomaron por las orejas y nos llevaron a las rastras hacia los autos. Quisimos discutir, ya que Edward volvería más tarde él solo, pero por la mirada que nos dieron supimos que era mejor decir que sí a todo o nos las veríamos negras unos largos meses. **

**Habían pasado casi dos horas cuando Edward volvió. Jasper y yo estábamos sentados jugando videojuegos mientras las chicas hablaban sobre las nuevas tendencias de la moda y un posible viaje a Europa para llevar a Bella de compras a un lugar con estilo. El santurrón volvió con una sonrisa de idiota en su cara de idiota. **

**-¿Por qué sonríes?- le pregunté. **

**-Porque la vida es bella. **

**-¿La vida es bella? ¿O Bella es bella?- le pregunté desconfiando de sus palabras. **

**-Pues, diré que la primer opción es sólo posible a través de la segunda- se dejó caer sobre un sillón al lado de Alice le pasó un brazo por los hombros-. Alice ¿sabías cuántos te adoro?**

**-Lo sé. ¿Le gustó el obsequio? **

**-Sí. Mucho. **

**-¿Qué le regalaste?- le pegunté. **

**-Lo viste Emmett. Cuando Jasper y tú andaban de chismosos. **

**-Sólo estábamos vigilando que no te pasaras de listo- dijo Jasper molesto. **

**-No fastidies Jasper- dijo Edward riendo. **

**Seguimos con lo nuestro un rato más y el tonto de mi hermano nos acompañó hasta que sin decir más se levantó, subió al segundo piso, y pocos segundos después bajó cargando en sus brazos varios libros encuadernados en cuero de diferentes colores. **

**-¿Qué es eso hijo?- preguntó Esme. **

**-Algo que Alice, en las prisas de las corridas olvidó mencionarles. **

**-Así es. El día anterior al ataque que sufrió Bella, retiré impresas todas las fotografías que he estado tomando. Sólo que como Bellis fue con Edd al hospital a llevarle algo a Carlisle y volvió tarde no tuve oportunidad de mostrárselas, ya que quería que estemos todos juntos. Y al otro día… Bueno, fue imposible. **

**Había al menos veinte álbumes en la mesa del salón. Cada uno tomó uno y nos pusimos a ojearlos. Yo tomé el que tenía las primeras fotos que había tomado Alice. El libro de color blanco marfil guardaba fotografías de Bella con pequeños pantaloncitos y sus piernitas vendadas, sentada en un sillón jugando carreras conmigo. Sentada en el jardín (más vestida) junto con Esme podando un Bonsái. Sentada en la mesa de la sala con Jasper mientras él le mostraba un libro, que a lo lejos se veía de historia. Había una que no fue tomada en casa, sino en el centro comercial y mostraba a Rose y Alice paradas detrás de Bella con Jasper parado detrás de su esposa cargando al menos quince bolsas y la pobre de Bellis sentada en las piernas de Edward con su cara roja por el esfuerzo y una pequeña mueca de color. Me reí al recordar la escena. Alice había hecho recorrer a la pequeñita casi todo el shopping sin recordar que la pobre no debía hacer esfuerzos. Para cuando se detuvieron para "comer" algo Bella se sentó con Edd y luego ya no podía levantarse; mi hermano tuvo que llevarla cargada hasta el auto y luego estuvo casi sin poder caminar dos semanas. Otra foto mostraba a Rose con Bella y tenía en la mano una botella de perfume que le había comprado hace tiempo y que Rose amaba. Fotos de Carlisle poniéndole una curita en el dedo a la pequeñita, o de Edward sentado en el sillón abrazando a Bellis con una manta cubriéndolos, mientras tenían en sus manos unas tazas de algo caliente y se miraban a los ojos sonrientes. Debía admitir que se veía bien juntos… ¡Diablos! Si hasta tenían un fondo de imagen natural de una lluvia cayendo a torrentes y un rayo cruzando el cielo nocturno. Tonta Alice y su cámara preparada. **

**Las imágenes iban fluctuando en escenas familiares casi iguales. Había una foto muy bonita en la que aparecía Bella con Carlisle y Esme sentados en el sillón comiendo helado. Ella estaba medio inclinada, mientras papá intentaba untarle la cuchara con helado de chocolate en la nariz. **

**Fotos de todos juntos, o fotos en la que nos apretábamos los cinco hijos y sólo aparecían nuestros rostros sonrientes. **

**Cada vez que terminábamos un álbum nos los intercambiábamos y volvíamos a revivir un capítulo en la familia. Poco después llegó Carlisle y se unió a la actividad familiar.**

**La noche pasó dentro de todo, rápido, entre anécdotas familiares, y pronto nos descubrimos apresurándonos para cambiarnos y macharnos al hospital. Pero antes de eso repasamos cada detalle para la estadía de Bella, para que fuese lo más cómoda posible. Habitación remodelada (más almohadas, otro colchón, un escritorio más amplio, una computadora portátil, un interruptor de luz que estuviera a mitad del cabecero de la cama, así no tendría que estirarse, más cobertores y también colocamos dos pequeños sofás blancos); un botiquín médico en su baño; más pijamas; otro sistema de calefacción; y pequeños detalles que quisimos arreglar, cambiar, remodelar o simplemente deshacernos de lo que no nos gustaba. **

**Cuando llegamos al hospital era tarde. Bella saldría del hospital 9:30 am y nosotros pisamos el hospital a las 10:15 am. Cuando llegamos a la habitación Bella estaba sentada al borde de la cama con ropa de calle, ya peinada y con sus cosas listas para irse. No sé si era la emoción de volver a casa, o la emoción de simplemente abandonar el hospital, pero mi hermanita se veía radiante. **

**Edward se le acercó y se sentó junto a ella en la cama, le pasó un brazo por la espalda y le dijo: **

**-Parece que ayer, después de todo, sí pudiste dormir bien. **

**-Sí, y todo fue gracias a ti. Gracias Edd- la peque recostó su cabeza en el hombro de mi hermano. **

**-¿Y por qué gracias a Edward? ¿Te dio somníferos?- interrumpí yo. **

**-No Emm- me dijo luego de una carcajada-. Me dio algo mucho mejor. **

**-¿Cómo qué?- pregunté. **

**-Mmm- Bella dudó y luego miró a Eddie y él asintió-, lo que me dio es esto.**

**Nos enseño un medallón de oro en forma de corazón que decía: **

_Bella _

_Te amo por siempre _

_Edd. _

**(o)**

**(o)**

**(o)**

**(****Edward)**

**Era un alivio tener a Bella en casa. Después de un poco más de una semana en el hospital, volvía al refugio de nuestro hogar; y al refugio de mis brazos. **

**Cuando por fin estuvo instalado en casa, todo volvió a la normalidad. Hasta la casa parecía más acogedora; era como si Bella expandía su luz hacia todo lo que la rodeaba. Todos celebramos su regreso a casa con efusividad, aunque claro deberíamos tener sumo cuidado con ella ya que volvía a estar tan delicada como cuando la encontramos a mitad de esa carretera. **

**Todos estábamos al pendiente de ella, de cada movimiento, quejido de dolor, muecas… bueno, básicamente de todo. **

**Mi ángel estaba predispuesta a hacer todo cuanto le decíamos para que esté más cómoda o mejor, a sabiendas de que se lo pedíamos por ella. La colocamos en el sillón grande a mitad de él, la rodeamos de almohadones y la tapamos con un acolchado de esos nuevos que compramos; uno nuevo súper peludito, de color blanco y muy suave. **

**La colmamos de regalos y mimos. Y a la hora de dormir, la tomé en brazos ante las miradas iluminadas de mis padres y hermanas, y las miradas de furia y advertencia de mis hermanos, quienes aún seguían enojados ante mi audacia de haberle regalado a Bella un medallón que dijera que "**_la__amaba_**"… Y eso que no habían visto el regalo al completo. Si lo hubieran abierto, habrían encontrado una fotografía que Rose nos había sacado unas semanas antes, en donde aparecíamos nosotros dos abrazados en el patio, ella con su espalda pegada a mi pecho, mientras yo rodeaba su pecho y su cintura. Ambos reíamos de oreja a oreja. Era una de las fotos que más me gustaba, así que no dudé en hacer una copia pequeña y pedirle al joyero que la colocara dentro del medallón, claro que no terminaba allí el detalle. Yo quería que Bella tuviera siempre presente que la amaba, así que lo que hice fue hacer que grabaran dentro: **

**Cuando pensé **

**Que el mundo había**

**Cerrado sus puertas **

**Ante mí, **

**Apareciste tú **

**Para hacerme feliz. **

**Eras mi ángel Bella…**

**(o)**

**(o)**

**El tiempo pasó con celeridad y prono Bella se reintegró a las clases y obtuvo un nuevo profesor de Literatura que era como Dios mandaba. Por supuesto ella nunca estaba sola, me daba poco más que pánico abandonarla nuevamente, aunque de vez en cuando le daba su espacio cuando hablaba con sus amigos Ángela y Ben; eran de lejos los únicos amigos que me agradaban de Bella. **

**Aunque pronto llegó lo que tanto temí. **

**Bella había sido invitada a ir de compras con Ángela (nada importante, sólo libros); para lo cual había solicitado (muy cariñosamente, como sólo ella podría hacerlo) que le prestara el auto. Me puse un poco (bastante mucho) de los nervios, aunque claro me calmé al saber que sólo conduciría hasta la casa de Ángela, luego utilizarían su coche. La dejamos ir con un poco de inquietud, pero felices de que pudiera llevar una vida más o menos normal. **

**Al volver de las compras Bella volvía con los ojos brillantes de lo que me pareció ilusión. Cuando la abracé, sentí que el mundo volvía a retomar su macha. Entre todos vimos lo que había comprado y luego esperamos a Carlisle para sentarnos a "cenar". Ya sentados todos, cenando mi padre indagó sobre el paseo de compras que había tenido a Bella con unos cuantos chistes por parte de Jasper y Emmett. Todo normal, hasta que mi ángel nos contó de Ángela iría ese fin de semana a la playa con un grupo de compañeros y amigos y estábamos invitados… y pedía permiso para poder ir. **

**¡Trágame tierra!**

**Mi padre nos miró como instándonos a permanecer tranquilos y callados. **

**-¿Este fin de semana será apropiado para ir a la playa?- preguntó mi padre intentando irse por la tangente para no contestarle. **

**-Sí. Ángela dice que hará sol. Que el clima será lindo- dijo emocionada de poder ver un día soleado en el pueblo de Forks. **

**-Bueno, no veo ningún problema en que vallas ¿verdad Esme?- le preguntó a mi madre. **

**-Claro que no. Siempre y cuando te cuides y prometas que no te meterás en ningún lío. **

**-Claro que lo haré-dijo Bella sonriendo con ganas, luego se giró hacia nosotros y nos dijo- ¿Qué dicen chicos? ¿Quieren ir a la playa? **

**Nosotros nos miramos como intentando decidir qué hacer, y qué decirle. Como siempre Alice fue quien empezó por desligarse. **

**-Lo siento Bellis, pero Jasper y yo vamos a ir al cine.**

**-Yo le prometí a Rose que la llevaría de día de campo hermanita, lo siento. **

**Bella me miró a los ojos, como esperando que dijera: **_Claro mi amor, yo te acompaño_.** Pero la realidad era que esa frase era la última que podría decir yo, y menos en un día soleado. ¡El mundo, Dios, destino, la vida (o lo que sea que nos guiaba) me detesta!**

**-Lo siento cariño- le dije sonriéndole a modo de disculpas-, pero desde hace semanas que vengo prometiéndole a mamá que la acompañaría al vivero para traer más plantas y macetas pesadas. **

**-Bueno- dijo ella sumamente decepcionada y triste-, puedo quedarme y acompañarlos si quieren. **

**-No- le dije a regañadientes, aunque debo admitir que me salió un tono muy displicente-. Ve tú con tus amigos Bella. Ve a divertirte. **

**-Es cierto Bellis- dijo Rose- siempre estás con nosotros. Debes salir de vez en cuando con tus otros amigos. O sino los del pueblo creerán que te tenemos de rehén.**

**Todos nos largamos a reír por el comentario de Rose. Bella por lo absurdo y nosotros porque era lo más acercado a la verdad. **

**-Pero, ir sola…- dijo ella dudando. **

**-No vas a estar sola- dijo Jasper- ¿o sí? **

**-No, por lo que dijo Ángela irían casi todos mis compañeros.**

**-Entonces ve cariño- la alentó Esme-. Te hará bien estar un día en la playa rodeada de todos tus amigos… Y sin tus hermanos sobreprotectores a tu alrededor. **

**-Sí, mamá tiene razón Bellis, aprovech… ¿qué quisiste decir con eso mamá?- Emmett miró fijo a Esme con los ojos entrecerrados. **

**Después de eso no pudimos más que echarnos a reír. **

**(o)**

**(o)**

**El celular de Bella comenzó a vibrar y supe que empezaría a sonar dentro de pocos segundos. Con muy pocas ganas o prácticamente ninguna, me levanté velozmente y salí corriendo del cuarto, a tiempo suficiente para que Bella no me viera. **

**Hoy era sábado. Maldito sábado. **

**Hoy, tenía tres martirios en la cabeza: el primero era que hoy haría sol, o sea que me tendría que esconder del resto del mundo (obviamente mundo que no sea de mi familia); segundo Bella saldría SOLA con los idiotas hormonales de sus compañeros de clase (cosa que ya me ponía de los pelos); y la tercera y última, la que terminaba de cavar y apuntalar mi fosa: Bella iría SOLA a la playa de LA PUSH, lugar a donde se me prohibió la entrada hace mucho tiempo. **

**Me tiré sobre mi cama, y me sepulté en mi deprimente morada, la cual ya había sido previamente preparada por Alice, para evitar hasta el más pequeño e insignificante rayito de sol; para lo cual había colocado unas gruesas y oscuras cortinas sobre las ventanas de cristal. **

**Me quedé tirado en mi cama con mis manos detrás de mi cabeza, mirando hacia el techo pensando en mí amada, a la cual podía oír en su cuarto despertando de su mundo de ensueño, moviéndose por la cama, como si estuviera buscando algo. **

**-¿Edward?- ella susurró.**

**Una sonrisa de idiota se alzó en rostro cuando supe que me buscaba al despertar. Pero más me gustaba el hecho de saber que era lo primero en lo que pensaba al despertar. La escuché cómo salía de su habitación y se encaminaba hacia mí. Ayer por la noche había fingido un dolor de estómago para tener que dejarla sola por la noche y no tener que justificar el hecho de colocar cortinas oscuras. **

**Vi el rostro de Bella asomarse a través de la puerta, y luego entrar a mi habitación en puntitas de pie. Se sentó en la cama sin moverla demasiado y destapó mi rostro de debajo de las sábanas (en las que me había metido). Acarició mi rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, recorriendo mis mejillas, mis pómulos, mi barbilla, mis ojos, mis labios… Fue demasiado difícil ignorar sus caricias, su roce, su tacto, su perfume, su calor.**

**Sentí cómo abría las mantas y se metía bajo ellas, junto a mí, por fortuna Alice (a la que debía ponerle, mínimo un monumento) había comprado cubrecamas con calentadores térmicos y las mantas estaban calientes. Sentí su cuerpo pegado al mío y me dejé levar. Aún con los ojos cerrados me estiré dentro de la cama alejándome a consciencia de ella, y para no decepcionarme, inconscientemente, ella siguió el movimiento de mi cuerpo amoldándose. Sonreí, de espalda a ella, y busqué con mi mano la suya, para poder arroparme con su calor. **

**-¿Estabas despierto?- preguntó en un susurro. **

**-Ajam- le contesté dándome la vuelta para mirarla cara a cara. **

**-¿Desde cuándo?- me preguntó medio avergonzada. **

**-Creo que cuando te subiste a la cama- le mentí para que no se sintiera peor. **

**-Y ¿cómo te sientes esta mañana glotón?- me preguntó en son de broma, aunque con un marcado fondo de preocupación. **

**-Me siento algo descompuesto, pero estaré mejor durante el día, ya lo verás. **

**-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que me quede?**

**-No Bella- dije a mí pesar-. Ve a divertirte, no va a ser la primera ni la última que sufra una descompostura. **

**-¿Estás seguro? **

**-¡Claro que sí!- dije imprimiéndole a mi voz un mentiroso tono de optimismo.**

**Nos acurrucamos debajo de las mantas un rato más, hasta que Rose fue a decirnos que bajemos a desayunar. **

**Luego de eso vimos a Bella prepararse para ir a la playa, asegurándonos de que tuviera todo cuanto necesitara o quisiera. Y una vez que tuvo todo en su lugar nos despedimos de ella. Debo decir que no es para nada sencillo ni agradable ver partir a la persona amada lejos de la protección de tus brazos, al encuentro de personas que no son tú, y a un lugar donde tienes prohibida la entrada. **

**Pasé gran parte de la tarde sentado junto a Alice viendo a Bella a través de distintas visiones. Vimos como llegaba a la tienda de Mike, como junto a todos sus compañeros llega a la playa, la vimos eligiendo un lugar donde permanecer, y también vimos cómo iba de caminata con sus amigos. Alice y yo nos reímos un rato viendo cómo ella se caía, se levantaba y volvía a caer. Luego al relatarle a la familia desventuras de mi ángel, nos reímos todos juntos. **

**Por momentos Alice perdía las visiones y se quedaba en blanco, pero mi padre nos calmó diciendo que era algo muy normal de los adolescentes que variaran sus decisiones o que incluso se dejara llevar por sus deseos y entonces dejáramos de ver su futuro. Así como dijo mi padre sucedió que dejamos de saber de Bella un tiempo. Estaba en un estado depresivo cuando el sonido de un mensaje entrando en mi celular me despabiló. Pero me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que no era un mensaje sino una llamada. Y no era de mi amada, sino de la última persona que esperaba un llamado. **

**¡Diablos!**

**El celular sonó varias veces hasta que colgué y apagué el celular, pero cuando lo hice me arrepentí; no porque me importara la persona que estaba llamando sino porque luego pensé que Bella podría llegar a llamar. **

**-Si lo hace lo veré Edd- me dijo me enana psíquica favorita-. Es mejor que lo apagues, me volvería loca escuchar sus llamados cada cinco segundos. **

**-Si es quien creo que es, podrías atenderle Edd- me dijo Rosalie sonriendo con compasión, temiendo la tormenta que luego vería llegar. **

**-Le llegas a atender y te mato Edward- me dijo Alice enojada, mientras tenía una visión de Bella con un muchacho de piel morena charlando sentados sobre un tronco de árbol caído. Me enojé algo pero cuando vi que mi ángel estaba seria (no enojada sino más bien concentrada) me relajé. Sólo están conversando Edward…**

**Tanto Alice como el resto de la familia, y en especial yo, respiramos de alivio cuando vimos cómo los jóvenes levantaban campamento y se disponían a volver. Monitoreamos a Bella durante todo el camino de vuelta. Ya quedaba poco para que llegara cuando todos nos pusimos en nuestros lugares. Mis padres se sentaron en el sillón con tazas de té, y Emmett y Rosalie salieron de la casa y Alice y Jasper se disponían a ofrecer un aspecto de recién llegados.**

**Yo subí a dejar un pequeño obsequio sobre la cama de mi ángel y luego al escuchar, ya más cerca, salí al pórtico para esperarla sentado en las escaleras de entrada, como sabía que le gustaba. Dos minutos después vi cómo aparecía el auto cerca de la entrada de la casa. A lo lejos pude ver el rostro de mi amada y estaba serio, como pensativa y escéptica al mismo tiempo, pero al ver mi rostro ella sonrió y pude ver amor, cariño y dulzura en sus ojos color chocolate. Bella estacionó el auto y salió y corrió a mis brazos, saltó sobre mí y enredó sus piernas en mi cintura. De sólo sentir su calor a mi alrededor sentí que volvía a mi hogar, a vivir…**

**Cuando la abracé y escuché su risa envolviendo mi nombre la envolví en un abrazo fuerte y junté nuestras frentes. Vi en sus ojos que en verdad le alegraba verme. **

**-¿Me extrañaste?- le pregunté. **

**-Muchísimo- me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.**

**-¿Al menos te divertiste?**

**-Algo- me contestó escuetamente-. ¿Y tú? ¿Tuviste un día divertido? **

**-No mucho. Pero… pasa, todos te están esperando. **

**-¿Y tú? ¿Qué hacías afuera? **

**-Esperándote, por supuesto. Siempre te espero. **

**La miré a los ojos. Ella me miró. Por un segundo creí que había entendido la veracidad de mis palabras, pero luego vi la vergüenza nadando en sus ojos y supe que no había interpretado en mensaje oculto entre mis palabras. Me reí y luego junté nuestras frentes otra vez. Quería sus labios sobre los míos fundidos en un beso eterno, y que jamás se separa de mí. Que mi piel se fundiera a la suya y que sus ojos siempre estuvieran puestos en mí. **

**Estaba respirando su aliento cuando unas luces enormes nos deslumbraron. Era un Jeep. En el que venían Mis hermanos. **

**-Bellis- gritaron Rose y Emmett. **

**Con algo de vergüenza Bella se separó de mí, bajando sus piernas de mi cintura. Sus mejillas sonrojadas se debían ver a lo lejos. **

**Todos juntos entramos en la casa gritando y saltando. Bella saludó a todos y nos contó sobre su día en la playa y cada dos palabras nos repetía que nos había extrañado mucho y que lo había pasado mejor si hubiéramos ido con ella. Cuando le preguntamos por qué había vuelto tan "temprano", nos respondió que sus compañeros de clases temían por una repentina tormenta que se avecinaba. **

**Todo iba perfecto hasta que un ruido nos pinchó la burbuja. **

**-¿Edward?- me llamó Bella. No sabía por qué pero su voz me sonaba más delicada de lo usual. Como si las pocas horas que hubiéramos pasados lejos hubieran aumentado mi adoración por ella, casi hasta el punto de la idolatría. **

**-¿Qué cielo?- pregunté sumamente embobado. **

**-Está sonando tu celular- me dijo tendiéndomelo. **

**-¿Y quién es?- le pregunté sin reparar en mis palabras. Es demasiada la confianza que le tenía que quería que ella supiera todo de mí (claro que todo lo que ella ****pudiera**** saber).**

**-Edward… ¿quién es Tanya?**

**Mis ojos se abrieron. Giré y busqué a Alice con la mirada. Ella estaba tan sorprendida como yo, al igual que toda mi familia. **

**-Ella es… **

**A lo lejos se escuchó el ruido de unos neumáticos rechinando sobre el asfalto, acercándose hacia nosotros. Entonces Alice y yo lo supimos. **

**Eran problemas… Y muy grandes. **

**-Bella, ¿por qué no vas a cambiarte?- preguntó Alice intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación-. ¿O prefieres que elija yo tu ropa?**

**-No- dijo ella apresurándose a subir las escaleras, sabiendo lo que podría pasar si dejaba que Alice eligiera si ropa. **

**-¡Demonios!- dijimos mi hermana y yo- ¡¿Ahora qué hacemos?**

**-Perdón, pero… ¿la persona que se acerca en ese auto es quien creo que es?- nos preguntó Jasper. **

**-¡Sí!- dijimos nuevamente a dúo. **

**-Okey, tenemos problemas- dijo Emmett entendiendo por dónde venía el conflicto.**

**Todos tragamos en seco cuando los coches frenaron en el garaje y los pasajeros bajaron de ellos. Ahora sí estábamos perdidos. No había forma de salir de éstas en buena forma. **

**¡¿Qué haríamos?**

**(o)**

**(o)**

**(o)**

**(****Bella)**

**Subí a mi habitación después de un día de lo más extraño. A pesar de que había sido un lindo día, me habría gustado más si mis hermanos me habrían acompañado a la playa. No es que sea acomplejada ni nada por el estilo, sino más bien que me encantaba estar junto a ellos. A cada momento recordaba lo que ellos habían hecho por una pobre chica abandonada a mitad de una carretera y me llenaba de amor. No había nada que yo amara más que a ellos, o estar en su compañía. **

**Llenaban mi vida con risas y mimos. Colores y amor. Eran simplemente perfectos. Pero sabía que aunque me amaban, había personas a las que amaban aún más. Por ejemplo Jasper a Alice. Era algo hermoso ver cómo Jasper contemplaba a Ali cuando caminaba a su alrededor. Como si estuviera viendo a su felicidad pura, encarnizada, bailando a su lado. Su mirada denotaba la mágica sabiduría del saber que allí donde estaban posados sus ojos estaba lo único que necesitaba para ser completa y simplemente feliz. **

**Otro tanto pasaba con Emmett quien por momentos se mostraba como un niño pequeño y por otro lado actuaba como un celoso y sobreprotector hermano mayor, pero siempre sin perder su calor, su cariño, su dulzura, su forma de ser. Pero cuando estaba con Rose volvía a transformarse. En ocasiones Rosalie lo regañaba como si fuera su madre, pero había momentos en que era Emmi quien abría sus brazos para proteger a su ser amado. Hubo una ocasión en la que estaba con Edward viendo una película en el sillón grande, Rosalie estaba sentada en un sillón individual molesta por algo; quise preguntarle pero Edd no me dejó… A los pocos minutos apareció Emmett y se la llevó hacia un lugar para hablar solos. No quise ser entrometida, pero en algún momento volteé mi rostro y pude ver a Rose acunándose en el pecho de su novio como si fuera una niña asustada, y él abrazándola como si ese fuera su única prioridad en la vida. No había escena más conmovedora que esa. **

**Así era en la familia. El amor era un condimento que se integraba inconscientemente a cada cosa que se hiciera. **

**Sin mirar hacia ningún lado entré a mi habitación, completamente oscura, y me dirigí al enorme armario que mi enana y mi rubia (ambas) mis favoritas, habían llenado para mí. Busqué un pantaloncito de algodón (ya que aún tenía calor en las piernas) y una remara cualquiera. Como siempre el pantalón era color azul marino y la blusa color blanca; eran los colores que mejor me quedaban. **

**Me senté a mitad de la cama (al pie) y me tiré de espaldas. Algo me pinchó en la espalda y me levanté a ver qué era. Un paquete cuadrado y pequeño fue lo que encontré. Lo tomé y lo llevé hasta la luz. Un envoltorio plateado con diseño de rosas fue lo que envolvía a lo que sea que hubiera dentro; lo abrí y encontré un libro con una nota firmada por… ¿Quién más podría ser? **

**Edward. **

**Sé que lo querías **

**(aunque no hubieras dicho nada)**

**Espero que lo disfrutes tanto,**

**Como yo disfruto**

**Ver tu rostro sonriendo. **

**Vi el libro que había debajo de la nota y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. El muy tonto me estaba regalando "**_Orgullo y Prejuicio_**" con tapa de cuero. **

**Bajé corriendo las escaleras. Vi a mi familia de espaldas a mí, de cara a la chimenea. **

**-¡Edward!- lo llamé. **

**Él giró para verme y yo terminé de bajar las escaleras. Llegué hasta él y salté en sima suyo. Colgué mis manos alrededor de su cuello y mis piernas alrededor de su cintura (realmente no sabía cómo lo lograba, pero al parecer tenía talento para eso), y le planté un gran beso en la mejilla. **

**-Muchísimas gracias- le dije al oído. **

**-¿Y eso por qué?- me preguntó sorprendido y al parecer contento de mi efusividad. **

**-Por el libro… Muchas gracias. Aunque no deb…- una mano sobre mi boca me imposibilitó el habla. **

**-No digas la frase "**_no debiste_**"- me dijo guiñándome un ojo y sonriéndome. **

**-Muchas gracias- le dije mirándolo a los ojos. **

**-Sabes que no es nada- me dijo acariciando mi rostro con una mano mi rostro, y con la otra sosteniéndome. **

**A sus espaldas se escuchó el ruido de una garganta al aclararse, pero sabía que no eran ni Jasper ni Emmett. Esa era una voz femenina. **

**Me fijé y vi que había personas en la sala. Personas que no conocía. **

**-¡Oh por Dios!- dije sumamente avergonzada- Edd bájame por favor. **

**-No te preocupes Bellis- me dijo al oído-. Son familia. Te presento a nuestros primos adoptivos, él es Eleazar y ella su esposa Carmen. Primos ella es Bella- nos presentó mientras aún yo estaba alzada sobre él-. Y ellas son ****nuestras**** primas, Irina, Kate y… Tanya… **

**-Hola- dije yo muy avergonzada y algo cohibida por la mirada que me dedicada la última, la mencionada Tanya.**

**-Perdón pero...- dijo Tanya mirándome a los ojos de forma que me dio miedo. Tanto que inconscientemente me encogí en los brazos de Edward. Al parecer él se dio cuenta porque aumentó la presión de sus brazos alrededor mío- ¿Quién eres tú? **

**Muy lentamente me fui deslizando (del cuerpo de Edd) hacia abajo, hasta quedar de pie en el suelo. No sabía por qué pero su voz me sonaba muy molesta u ofendida para con mi persona. Y la forma en la que se había dirigido hacia mí, me hacía pensar que era persona poco grata para la que era mi nueva prima. **

**-Soy Bella… su nueva prima. **

**-¿Nueva prima?- preguntó como si no entendiese, quien identifiqué (creo) como Irina. **

**-Así es- dijo Alice parándose frente a nosotros-. Bella es la nueva integrante de la familia Cullen. **

**-Es una broma ¿verdad?- preguntó Tanya medio riendo. **

**-No Tanya, no lo es- le contestó Edd abrazándome por la espalda y apoyando su mentón sobre mi hombro-. Bella no tenía pasado, y como nosotros no podíamos separarnos de ella, le pedimos que por favor se quedara a nuestro lado. Así fue como Carlisle y Esme la adoptaron. Ahora están viendo a Isabella Cullen…**

**-Y… ¿por qué la adoptaron?- preguntó Tanya como si su mente hubiera colapsado por tanta información o porque la información que se le estaba brindando era sumamente imposible de aceptar para ella.**

**-Muy sencillo… Porque la amamos- dijo Edward girando su rostro mirando directamente a mis ojos. **

**-¡¿Qué?**

**El grito de furia se escuchó por toda la casa y creo que a los alrededores también. La cólera se veía a lo lejos llameando en los ojos dorados de la que ahora era mi nueva prima. Mi nueva familia. **

**No sé qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió. De un momento al otro, todos mis hermanos y mis padres estaban en frente mío, Edward me había corrido con un movimiento fluido de brazo, de adelante hacia atrás de su espalda. Todos estaban serios como si me estuvieran protegiendo de algo demasiado malo y peligroso. **

**Me entró el miedo nuevamente… ¿Qué iba a suceder? **

**Antes de poder reaccionar, mis párpados comenzaron a cerrarse y un sueño muy pesado y extraño a mí, me invadió. Sin poder evitarlo, sentí que, solté la camisa de Edward a la que me estaba aferrando. Y luego…**

**Todo se volvió oscuridad. **

Chan Chan Chan!

¿Qué habrá pasado con Bella?

Jajajajaja…. Sé que es muy cruel que se los deje ahí pero… Si seguimos nos adelantamos de más. A la señorita Paty4Hale… Le respondo que no. No acertó en ningún detalle. Quise mandarle un mensaje respondiéndole pero no sé por qué no se me permitía.

Bueno chicas (y chicos si los hay), comenzó lo bueno. Lo único es que me da un poquito de pesar saber que (creo) no voy a llegar a los 30 capítulos. Peeeeeeeeeeero bueeeeee….

Les dejo el comienzo del próximo cap. " El significado de la Palabra **amor**". Espero que lo disfruten. Por fis déjenme sus comentarios para saber si les gusta la historia o no! XOXO


End file.
